


Get Wrecked

by gingko96



Category: Casper, Casper (1995), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Slow Burn, family fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 54,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingko96/pseuds/gingko96
Summary: What do you get when three ghosts uncles, a young woman and a little ghost nephew that love to prank each other, deside to collectively mess up a wedding?Answer:comedy/ family/ a little violence/ romance in later chapters.what else could you ask for from this universe.  :3





	1. Get Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [to a classic universe that just need a new fan fiction.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=to+a+classic+universe+that+just+need+a+new+fan+fiction.).



*****I don’t own Casper the friendly ghost or the song and artist mentioned*****  
Get Wrecked chapter 1  
It was nearly sunset in friendship Main. The day was warm but the wind was cool as a little white blur flies through the sky. Casper has been looking forward to this night for a while. He excitedly zips through the clouds over main, his uncle Stretch following close behind.  
“Slow down short -sheet!”  
“Sorry uncle Stretch. I’m excited! It’s been 3 whole months since her last visit.”  
“I know your excited, but I said slow down. Or do you want to repeat last time?”  
Casper stops dead and sheepishly floats back to his uncle.  
(Last time)  
He was going too fast and…  
He found himself nose to nose with a plane, got sucked under the plane’s wing and got a tangled up in the engine. That plane ended up making and emergency landing in a school yard.  
To say his uncles were amused by this but we're not happy with him on account they had to untangle him out of there.  
(Back to present)  
Stretch shook his head.  
“Just be careful, Alright! “  
“Yes, uncle Stretch”  
Stretch looks down and sees the old yellow Volkswagen. An evil smirk taking over his features. Casper notices this a looks wide eyed at his uncle.  
“Oh no. I know that look. You are planning something.”  
“Your gonna help.”  
“what?”  
“You need to work on your scaring Bulb Head.”  
“I don’t like to scare.”  
“Casper, if ya don’t learn how to scare at home, you’ll have go to scare school and we can’t have that. “  
Before Casper can respond, Stretch grabs him by the tail and drags him down making a beeline for the car.  
12 years have passed since that Halloween party. Kat was now 25 and visiting Whipstaff from university of Main. The windows of her Volkswagen rolled down as she drove down a winding road surrounded by green woods. “Meet me in the woods” by Lord Huron was blasting from her radio as the sun went down ending a beautiful day. Its been 3 months since her last visit home for the holidays and it was now March. She was looking forward to seeing her Dad and Casper. If she was honest, she even missed the trio a little bit.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when a dear ran into the road. She slammed on the breaks, but it was too late. The deer was hit.  
Kat sat in her car shocked. There was blood on the hood and wind shield. The deer laid a few feet in front of her car. A puddle of blood forming under where it lain. One of its antlers broke off in the collision and was sticking out of her tire the air quickly escaping. Coming back to her senses Kat hesitantly stepped out of the car. She walked slowly to the deer to check for signs of life. The deer was pale, very thin with a long snout she notices. Suspicions, she steps closer to the deer. As she gets a closer look and loud rumble came from the woods. It came closer and closer. Kat stood still next to the deer looking into the woods wide eyed. Something came out of the woods. It stood at 12 feet and was enormous. What came out of the woods was a Giant Teddy Bear….  
“Roar!” It said.  
Kat just stared at it. Holding in a laugh.  
“ROAR!”  
Kat couldn’t hold it anymore. She burst out into hysterical laughing at the teddy bear. Falling on her butt next to the deer the fits continued. The deer suddenly leaned up forming sharp teeth and blazing purple eyes and let out a blood curdling “ROOAAAR! “  
Kat just punched the deer in the face.  
“Ouch!!” the deer scowled at the girl. Kat just smirked at him, looked at the teddy bear, walked up to it and gave it a hug.  
“Casper! I missed you so much!”  
Casper changed back into a ghost and returned the hug. He was looking forward to this for a long time.  
“Its great to see you Kat!”  
Kat looks back at the road  
“Hey bleach bag.”  
“Hey brat. ”  
Releasing the hug Casper asked,  
“How did you know it was us?”  
“Ya how did ya know? Ya grew suspicious before Casper came out of da woods” stretch said getting up off the ground and turning back to ghost.  
“Whenever you Fatso or Stinky shapeshift into and animal, its usually reminiscent of what you look like. Your carrot nose always standout.”  
Casper laughs at this. Stretch did make a funny looking deer.  
“Hey! Don’t make fun a my nose ya stupid Fleshy!”  
Kat scoffs,  
“What you gonna do about it Pillow Case?”  
“GRRRRRR”  
“GRRRRRR”  
There has been a feud between her and Stretch starting back from day one. Anyway, to get on the other’s nerves was a must. He was just as stubborn as she was. Neither were willing to bury the hatchet so they constantly sought out to destroy the other in any way they can. At least until Casper or Harvey tells them to put it on pause.  
While they argue another car drives by and sees two ghosts, a girl arguing with one of the ghosts, and a car covered in blood. Everybody in the car screamed and speed off. The screaming interrupting the argument. All stared after the passing car. Casper interjected before the argument started up again  
“How about finishing this somewhere less conspicuous? It’s getting dark and that tire still popped.”  
The girl and the tall ghost reluctantly agreed to this and went to look at the damage.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kat, Stretch and Casper looked at the tire. Kat sighed as she saw the hole that was left from Stretch’s broken antler. Scowling at Stretch  
“So was popping my tire part of the plan?”  
“No, but lucky me.”  
Kat shook her head and rolled her eyes. Reminding herself to not engage.  
“Got a spare?” he asks  
“That was the spare.” Kat said plainly  
“Should we call Doctor Harvey?” Casper asks.  
“Ya I’ll call dad. Let him know I ran into car trouble. Maybe he can give us a ride.”  
As Kat goes to the driver seat to make the call, Stretch looks at his nephew. Oh, he’s staring at her again. Stretch observes. Casper shakes his head, a sad smile taking over his features and he stares at something on the ground. Stretch playfully elbows Casper interrupting his thoughts.  
“A teddy bear? Really?”  
Casper shrugs, hiding a smirk.  
“You couldn’t have thought of anything a little more I don know, Grizzly?”  
“I don’t like to scare.”  
Stretch paused and glared at his nephew with wide eyes. Casper was trying so hard to hide the laugh you could see his cheeks turning red. Stretch mouth dropped. The teddy bear was no accident.  
“OHH YOU LITTLE -!”  
Casper laughs at him mid-sentence and flies away before Stretch could grab him.  
“COME HERE WHITE SHEET!”  
“Uh no. >:)”  
“CASPER McFADDEN GET BACK HERE!!”  
Stretch chases Casper up and down the road. Stretch thinking,” I got hit by a car to do this scare! Got punched by the fleshy too! He’s not getting away with this one. Still I got to hand it to him. He’s gotten bolder over the years. It takes some serious guts to mess with ME like this... Heh heh heh, I’m gonna fling this kid to the moon.


	2. Get Wrecked chapter 2

Get wrecked chapter 2  
It was night time when Harvey arrived. The sky was clear, and moon was full, casting it’s light on the empty roads.  
Doctor Harvey hugged his daughter and cried,  
“No! My little girl is a grown up!”  
“Hi Dad”  
“Hi pucket”  
Harvey looks at the car.  
“So… Why is the car covered in blood?”  
“It was part of the scare.” Kat said nodding to the two ghosts whizzing up and down the road.  
“Got anything to wash it off?”  
“There’s a water canister in the trunk sweetie.” Harvey says handing her the keys.  
“Hey, Doc! Help me catch dis little whisp!”  
Casper once again dodges Stretch’s grasp. Casper loved his uncle and it was to messing with him like this. “Wow I’ve really done it now. His eyes are almost red. Now if I can just keep avoiding his hands, he should get tired before we get home. Then I can get away.” He caught a glimpse of Kat laughing at the display. Getting a bit distracted, he slowed down. Taking advantage of Casper’s momentary distraction, Stretch got a grip on Casper’s tale. Casper yelped.  
“GOT YA!!!“Stretch laughed as Casper struggled to free himself.  
Stretch griped Casper at the back of the neck, pulled his tale, and about to fling him like a rubber band strait to the sky. Kat having finished rinsing of the blood from her hood, yelled to him before the launch.  
“See ya tomorrow Casper!”  
Stretch let go of Casper’s tale and with a loud SNAP, Casper was off to the moon.  
“BYE KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!”  
Growing quieter and quieter as he got higher. Stretch took a deep breath calming himself down before turning to Kat and Harvey. He was tired after chasing the kid for so long.  
“I think I’ll ride with you two.” he says approaching Harvey’s car and getting into the back seat.  
Kat loads her bags into the trunk and takes the front passenger seat, and Harvey drives them all home.  
The ride home was quiet and peaceful. Stretch took this opportunity to rest. Seeing him asleep gave a Kat an opportunity to mess with a dead guy. Turning the volume up to almost max, Kat pushed the power button on the radio. A blast of sound assaulted Stretch’s senses, his arms morphing with the sound of some death metal. Kat laughed at the display while Harvey turned off the radio. Coming back to his senses, Stretch glared at Kat.  
“Oh, Ya think that’s funny? I’ll show ya funny!”  
Stretch lunged at Kat, shoving his hand through her skull. Kats face contorted into one of shock and pain as Stretch gave her the worsted possible brain freeze.  
“Ow!” Kat reeled back her fist getting ready to swing at the spectral.  
“You JACK A-!!!”  
“Hey! Not while I’m driving” Harvey said interrupting his daughter and the ghost.  
Both ghost and girl took a deep breath before releasing each other. It was good reason. Their brawls could get rough and nobody felt like walking home.  
The ride was quiet the rest of the way to Whipstaff.  
Once there, Kat and Harvey unloaded Kat’s bags from the trunk and decided to call it a night. Stretch flew inside to find his brothers. Stinky was asleep on the couch in front of the tv, snoring puffs of stink smog. Stretch rolled his eyes and turned off the tv and tossed a blanket over his little brother. Leaving the living room he went to the kitchen and found Fatso making himself a snack. A sandwich stacked high with well… everything. Shaking his head with a sigh he entered the kitchen.  
“Hey Fatso.”  
“Hey Stretch.” Fatso looks around Stretch for his nephew.  
“Where’s Casper?”  
“Had to send him to the moon again.” Stretch said leaning on the counter.  
“What he do this time?”  
Stretch tells Fatso about the scare he and Casper did on Kat. He tells him how Casper came out of the wood a giant teddy bear. He tells him how smug the kid about the whole thing. The chase that ensued. Everything.  
“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Sounds like you’ve had a long day!”  
“Shhhh don’t wake up Stinky! He was up till early this morning.”  
“Oh, right sorry.”  
Stretch pokes his head in the living room to see if his night owl of a brother was still asleep. Satisfied that he was still completely out, Stretch went back to the kitchen.  
Stretch yawned as he entered.  
“Wow. The kid really ran you ragged today. He’s a fast-little bugger.”  
“Ya. Da kid is tunin into a hand full.” Stretch answers, exhaustion pulling at his being.  
“So, when do ya wanna get him?”  
“That’s why I came in here. I’m to drained to make the trip tonight. Can you get him in an hour or so?  
“Ya, sure” Fatso replies finishing his sandwich. Looking up at his brother Fatso asks,  
“How’s he doing with Kat here?”  
“He’s happy she’s here but… I don’t know it was a sad smile. Ya know the one.”  
“I’ll talk to him when I get up there. We both know your no good at heart stuff.”  
“Oh, Shut up” Stretch utters as he smiles and playfully punches fatso in the arm.  
“Ha ha ha.”  
Casper landed on the moon the way many would expect. On his face.  
“Owww!” Casper whines, his face in the moon sand.  
He sits up and begins brushing the sand of his face. Stretch often flings him here as a punishment but in all honesty, Casper liked the moon. Beautiful view of Earth, lots of stars, Plenty of space, and most of all, nobody around. It was the one place that Casper could be confident that he was truly alone with his thoughts. He could cuss, scream and say whatever he wanted. He could be as loud as he wished, and nobody would be the wiser. For at least an hour, he could rage in total privacy. Once he’s here, it’s his chance to release the Kraken. So the little ghost take full advantage of this and dumps all his bottled up anger and rage here. His afterlife was hard and sometimes he just needed to do this. Let it all out.  
He shot upright wiping the last of the sand from his face with the back of his hand. Letting rage take over. Feeling anger for his afterlife and being forced to scare by most everyone in it. For being an outcast because of his views. He was angry for having died a child and never having the opportunity to grow with Kat. That they grew apart because he can’t age. For crying out loud, he’s been a twelve-year-old for almost a hundred years! He was angry for not having any other options present for him other than to scare people and be alone. He despised scaring so much that every time his uncles force him to be involved in their plans, he always blows it without fail or remorse. Come what may of it. It just wasn’t him. He would rather face their anger. He hated scaring so much it made him sick.  
With all this in mind, he raised his middle finger to the Earth and yelled,  
“I REGRET NOTHING!!YOU HEAR ME WORLD?!! NOTHING!!!!! I WILL NOT BE SORRY FOR WHO OR HOW I AM!!!! I REFUSE TO FOLLOW THE HERD!!! I. WILL. NOT. SCARE!!!! AND YOU CAN’T MAKE ME!! I AM CASPER THE FRIENDLY FUCKING GHOST AND I REFUSE TO SCARE!!!!! KICK ME AROUND ALL YOU WANT!!! YOU DON’T SCARE ME!!! AND YOU NEVER WILL!!!!! GET FUCKING WRECKED YOU HATEFULL WORLD!!!!”  
….  
As the echoed noise bounced off the rock around him and faded into space, Casper took few deep breaths and relaxed. Feeling all his anger leave him. Feeling the tears that left his eyes in his rant. He let them all fall as long and hard as they needed too.  
After wiping the streaks away, he felt a lot better. He felt more like himself. It was nice to get that stuff off his chest it now feeling much lighter. He needed this release. He screamed at the world and even if nobody heard him, it felt good.  
Floating to and outcrop of rock and soft sand facing away from Earth, he laid down and relaxed to stare at the stars and endless expansion of space. Pulling out an cd player, he put on some headphones and listened to some music as peace washed over him like a wave. His eyes closed and he smiled as he let himself drift away.  
Fatso was getting ready to retrieve Casper from the moon. Before he leaves, he checks the house to make sure all is well and secure. He flies around the mansion checking the rooms, closing the windows and locking doors. Whipstaff was big place and one could easily find a place to hide. A shudder works his way through him at the thought. He didn’t want that. Flying into the library, he noticed Harvey asleep haphazardly at his desk a book in front of him. Fatso gently lifts him and places him on the couch and from the inside locks the door leading to the rest of the house.  
Next, he checks on Casper’s old room. Kat was sound asleep. He flew over to the balcony and looks down and around. Once it’s all clear, he closes and locks the glass doors leading to the outside. Checks the closet and bathroom in the room as well. Once it gets the all good, he heads to his brothers shared room. As the brothers can float through the wall that door is always locked. He pokes his head in. Stretch is sound asleep snoring away and the window is closed. Stinky’s bed is still empty. He floats down to the living room just in time to see his brother wake up.  
“Welcome back to the afterlife Stink.”  
“Hey Fatso.”  
Fatso checks the front door and gives it a few good shakes before confirming it secure. Stinky sees this and knows his brother well.  
“Heading out?”  
“Yep.”  
“Casper get flung to the moon again?”  
“Yep. He pissed off Stretch again. “  
“Off course he did. But how?”  
“Casper ruined a scare just to mess with him.”  
“Bwahahaha!”  
“I laughed too. He got him good this time.” Fatso said with a wide smirk.  
Fatso paused and looked at the clock. It was getting late.  
“Can you keep an eye on things while I get him?”  
“Sure.”  
With that, Fatso flies through the front door and does one last ring around the perimeter of the house before taking off to the moon. Leaving Stinky with his thoughts.  
“Wonder if they will ever figure it out? That he purposely been messing up the scares all this time.”  
Though not widely known, just like Stretch, Stinky was almost as smart as J.T. and he figured out Casper a long time ago.   
“He would rather face our wrath than make people scream.”  
Casper could be scary if he wanted to be. His uncles have all seen it. There was a time he even scared Stretch. That’s saying something.  
Stinky continued to sit there in the dark thinking about his nephew, a scowl on his face. It was no secret that Casper didn’t like to scare. But, he would consistently mess up a perfect scare plan. Stuff so easy, a rookie could do it. He even started making it blatantly obvious. Making a joke out of it to get a rise out of them. Most of the time it felt like sabotage.  
As the pieces started falling into place, Stink wanted to toss that kid so far out to space, he’d have to fly back from Saturn. That’s assuming he doesn’t get eaten by sand worms.  
Casper would never scare. No. He was just as stubborn as his dad when he didn’t want to do something.  
Despite all of this, He still loved and cared about Casper. He hated seeing him get bullied for his views. He wanted better for him. For this reason, he has never divulged this information to anyone. It would be the end of Casper. Plus, If Stretch doesn't know yet and it got to him, who knows what may happen.   
At that point, the sand worms would be the least of his problems.

* sand worm belong to beetlejuice


	3. Get Wrecked chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranks ahead!

Fatso arrived on the moon an hour after he left the mansion.   
“Ok, where’s that mischievous little grocery bag?”  
Fatso flew around for a bit looking for Casper. He found him asleep on little out crop of rock and sand facing the stars with headphones on. A smile forms on Fatso’s face.   
The two had a hobby of messing with each other when the other was asleep. Putting make up on them, plastic wrapping them to the bed, floating them out to sea, getting Stinky to fart in their face. Whatever you can think of, they have probably done it or will do it. Fatso remembers fondly when Casper replaced the snooze button of his alarm clock, with the power button of a vacuum cleaner. Yea, it was a good one. “Welp, time to wake up the squirt.”   
Casper woke up with a jolt as his uncle Fatso tickled his sides. Casper squirmed and squealed.   
“HEHAHHHHAHHHAAAAAAA!”  
“UNCLE FATSO PLEHE-HEHEASE STOP!”  
“This is for that vacuum!!”  
Fatso moved his fingers under the little ghost arm pits. He loved it when Casper laughed. Not just giggle but full and hearty like this. It was so contagious he couldn’t keep it in. a wide smile forming on his face. Casper desperately tried to prey his uncles fingers away from his eddo plasm.   
“HAAAAAHAAAEAHHAAAAAA NOHOh STOOOPP!”  
“Hahahahahahahahahah”  
“PLEHEHEASE UNCLE FAHAHAHAHAHAHATSOHOHOH!”  
“Say it.”  
“WhaHAHAt?”  
“You know what, now say it.”  
“HAHAHAHAHA! OK, OK! MERRRCYYY! MERCY!!”  
Fatso removed his hands grinning as Casper composed himself. Casper holding his sides wiped tears of mirth from his eye.  
“That was evil.”  
“You looked like you needed a laugh. Your Welcome.”  
The two ghost floated back to earth side by side passing jokes and quips. Playful nudges. Halfway from the moon Casper asks a question the threw Fatso off a little.  
“Um, Fatso?”  
“Ya?”  
“Can ghosts age?”  
“I don’t think so little boo. Pretty sure time stands still for the dead. Maybe ask Stretch or Stinky.”   
“Ok.”  
“Asking because Kats here?”  
“Sort of.”  
“AAWWWWW!!”   
“Don’t start that.”  
When They approach earth Casper askes.  
“ Wait, can I try reentering the atmosphere on my own?”  
“Sure. Let’s see if ya bounce higher this time.” Fatso spoke back sarcastically with a smirk.  
\-----  
Fatso remembered the first time Casper tried reentering the atmosphere.   
It was simple really. He couldn’t.   
He bounced off it like a rubber ball. It was hilarious to watch. The three brothers just floated there laughing at their nephew’s struggles. After about half an hour of getting nowhere, Stinky explained that the kid ain’t big or strong enough to cut through Earth’s magnetic field and unless he wanted to go through the hole in the ozone layer, he would need help getting home.  
As ghost didn’t need oxygen or anything like that to be in space, Casper really wanted to travel to different planets. But his uncles didn’t like the idea of him going so far from home just yet. So, a deal was struck. Stretch said he would allow Casper to travel to other planets if he learned how to cut through a magnetic field. The details of the deal are as follows.  
• Going through the ozone hole does not count as cutting through.  
• Casper can only go to space if he is with an uncle or he is sent to the moon. Again.  
• Once on the moon cannot leave unless picked up by an uncle.  
• And last one is he can only try cutting through if one of the three are with him.  
Casper been trying to cut through ever since.   
\----------  
Rolling his eyes at Fatsos comment, Casper zoomed into the field while Fatso morphed up some popcorn. He flew right at the field and bounced back in the other direction with a loud “BONK” just like he was a ball. Casper flew back several yards out to space before he could stop.   
Fatso burst out laughing.  
“Hey, you got a little further this time.”  
“Did I?”  
“Yea, to Mars! HAHAHAHAHA!!”  
“Aww, Come on!” Casper replied letting his head and arms drop.   
“He-hehehe. Gets me every time. Come on. Let’s go home ya little glow worm.  
Fatso lifted Casper to his back and the little ghost held on as Fatso cut through the field like butter and hot knife, taking them back to Whipstaff.   
On the way he down fatso asked the little ghost one last question.   
“Before we go in Stretch wanted me to ask if you’re gonna be ok with Kat here.”  
“Yea. why wouldn’t I be?”  
“Still got a crush on her or something?”  
“Maybe a little.” Casper admitted blushing a little bit.   
“AWWWWW!! my nephew in love.” Fatso cues and pinches capers cheeks.  
“No. I’m not!” Casper says a little pink as he bats Fatso away laughing with him.  
The two arrive at Whipstaff, said their goodnights, and went to bed. Or at least one of them did…  
“An eye for an eye, Uncle Pillsbury.”  
Mornings in Whipstaff… They are rarely peaceful for long.  
The first ones up are usually Casper and Dr. Harvey. Casper gets up at 5:45, eats his breakfast drinks some coffee and gets straight to work on his chores and breakfast for the rest of the family. Harvey wakes up shortly after and meats Casper in the kitchen. This is usually where they have mini therapy sessions before the trio wake up.  
“Good morning Casper. How do you feel after your moon trip?”  
“Good morning Doctor Harvey. I feel like I’m not hold so much in anymore. All that stuff is off my chest and I feel lighter for it. Even if nobody heard me, I feel great.”  
“That’s very good. I’m happy to hear that scream therapy is working for you. It shows to.”  
Casper turns to look at him in question.  
“Your uncles say you look happier and much more relaxed these days.”  
“Do they know?”  
“I don’t think so and you know I won’t tell them.”  
“Won’t tell us what?”  
The voice belonging to stretch interrupts the mini therapy season and both pairs of eyes stare at the trio floating down from the ceiling. Stinky floats straight for the coffee maker, spits in the pot and pours himself a cup. Mean while Fatso viciously scratches his back and everywhere else with a long stick. Stretch continues to stare down his nephew.  
“Is ya Bulb getting dim? I asked ya a question. What don’t ya wanna tell us?” demands stretch as he picks Casper up by the back of the neck. Fatso continues to scratch.  
Casper stares back at his uncle and takes a deep breath.  
“I didn’t wanna tell you this but..”  
His uncles lean in to hear what he gotta say. Fatso still scratching.  
“I’m the one who put ghost itching powder in Fatsos bed last night.”  
….  
The whole room is silent at the little ghosts words.   
Everyone looks at Fatso with a look of utter shock on his face. Unable to stop scratching.   
“Are you serious?”  
“As the grave.”   
Harvey’s eyebrows scrunch together eyes wide and askes.  
“Ghost itching powder?”   
Stretch answers the doc eye brows raised at the little ghost he still gripping.  
“it’s a powder that is made to stick to ghosts.”  
Stinky speaks to his brothers and Harvey.  
“ The main ingredient ghost peppers when crushed finely enough can mesh with a ghosts endo plasm so it wont fall through. The only way out is to jump in a pond and soak it out.”  
“And it only gets worse the more you scratch and if you wait too long, it takes longer to soak out meaning more itching.”  
Everyone looks back at Casper still in Stretch’s grip.  
A devilish smile forms on Casper’s face as he talks. His arms crossed confidently.  
“Get Wrecked Uncle.” >;)  
The whole room burst out laughing as Fatso bolts out of the kitchen to the nearest lake. Almost running down Kat on his way out. Kat walk in as Stretch throws Casper at the freezer demanding his meal. She stair in shock as he is thrown hard enough to make the freezer almost fall.  
“You freaking creep!”  
“You call that an insult? WEAK!”  
“Why do you have to be such an ass to him?”  
“Ain’t any of your business skin sack!”   
“It is when ya hurt my friend, ya waste of air space!”  
“Get Lost Bone Head!”  
“Get a Grave, Crow Beak.”   
“Blood bag!”  
“Roadkill!”  
“GRRRRRRR!!”  
“GRRRRRRR!!”  
Round one began. Animated dust with punching, kicking and screaming could be seen in the corner. Harvey and Stinky looked at the display from the table with coffee cups in hand, unamused. Harvey turns to Stink.  
“I know they wanna destroy each other. But, is it too much to ask for one quiet morning with both in the same room?”  
“Yes.” Stink deadpanned.  
Casper came around setting down the plates, careful to avoiding the brawl between his uncle and best friend.   
“Stop fighting. Foods ready.”  
The Family tried to put a stop to the feud between Kat and stretch for years, but no amount of therapy, begging or force would stop them from trying to destroy the other. The house was in continued chaos because of this. After a particularly rough fight, Strict Rules were set in place.   
• Stretch must stay tangible and visible in the fight.  
• Kat cannot use the vacuum or the ghost warding charm.  
• No killing  
• no Ghostbusters.  
• If asked to stop by Harvey or Casper, they need to stop or face the punishment.  
Begrudgingly but eventually, both agreed to this. They hated each other but loved their family. If this is what it took to give them all peace of mind, so be it.  
After Casper told them to stop they released each other. They finished fixing themselves and had a seat by the time Fatso reentered the kitchen.   
He pointed at the kid and with a lip bitten scowl and puffed cheeks.  
“Kid I Swear, some day soon I Will Have Vengeance! Maybe not today or tomorrow but you getting what’s coming to you. I swear it!”  
Casper turned to his uncle with the smuggest of grins.  
“Looking forward to it.“   
For an little while things were quiet as the trio ate. Harvey read the paper, and Kat helped Casper with breakfast.   
It was nearly 10 when Kat finally sat down to eat her scrambled eggs. Stretch looked at Kat and the plate of eggs. If his timing was just right, he could ruin her morning. He stretched his tail under the table and chairs to grip the back of her seat. He waited till after she was done chewing and looked down at the plate to get another fork full when he pulled the chair out from under her. Her face landed right in the eggs just as he planned.   
He burst out laughing. He couldn’t have been happier.   
“How’s that Facial working for ya?”   
Kat wiped the eggs off her face with a deadly sneer. She hooked her foot under Stretch’s chair and pulled making him fall back with a loud thunk.   
“How’s the view from down there?” said Kat peeking over the table down at him.  
“I don’t know. You tell me!!”   
With that stretch flung at Kat eyes blazing   
The rest of the household deadpanned as the two went back at it. Harvey sighed.   
It was gonna be one of those mornings.   
“They had their warning. I’ll get the shirt.” Harvey said getting up.  
Stinky looked at Casper.  
“Get the girl. Me and Fatso will get the ghost.”  
“Ok.” Casper hung up the chef’s hat and approached the arguing duo with his two uncles.  
Harvey came back with a piece of clothing ready. With a nod from everyone Stinky, Fatso and Casper dove into the melee. Stinky and fatso grabbed stretches arms and held him down. Casper grabbed Kats wrist and gently restrained her as he got her to the ground her back facing Stretch. Harvey rushed in with the shirt putting it over his daughter and the angry ghost.   
Once the dust settled there was quiet. The old man and three ghosts successfully wrestled two into a ghost proof “Get Along” shirt.   
With that everyone else returned to breakfast.  
The two stayed quiet.   
To get out, they had to be quiet till noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and kudos if you out there. it gets lonely here.


	4. Get wrecked chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the plot begins.

Noon rolled around and Casper was finishing up with his chores. Kat and Stretch were let out of the “Get Along” shirt and wisely chose to go in separate directions. Kat went into town to get her car. Stretch met his brothers in the living room to discuss lesson plans for the day.  
“I hate that shirt and I hate that girl. Why would you traders saddle me with both?”  
“Because it’s the only sure way to make you both shut up and we can’t kill her.”  
Stretch glares at Stinky and was about to yell at him when Fatso interjects.  
“Remember if you kill her, she will likely come back as a ghost.”  
Stretch exhales in defeat. He couldn’t argue with reason. If he kills Kat, he would be her unfinished business. She’d come back as a ghost hell bent on destroying him. He didn’t need that girl to be a bigger headache than she already was.  
Settling down on a sofa he spoke to his brothers  
“So what do we teach him today?”  
Stinky who took care of Casper’s math and science courses said,  
“He did pretty well on the aerodynamic test and the integers. He said he wanted to learn more about planets. So we’ll do that.”  
“Ok good, Fatso what do you got?”  
“He has a report due today for interpreting Hamlet. After that we’re going to start reading The Tempest.”  
“That was fast. Didn’t you two start that 4 days ago?”  
“Yea, He reads fast just like his dad. He gets going I struggle to keep up with him. I could be halfway through chapter 1 and he would be on chapter 5.”  
The three ghost laughed at this. Their brother J.T. did the exact same thing to their dad when they started reading. They would hold reading contest to see who would finish first. J.T. always won.  
Stinky got composer back before his brothers.  
“Now if only we could get him that good at scaring. How he do yesterday?”  
Stretch sighed.  
“He flunked possession. I know that stuff ain’t easy for beginners, but I was hopeful here.”  
Stinky and Fatso looked at their brother then at each other. Ghost skills was Casper’s hardest subject. At some point, they all tried to teach him tricks of the trade. But, it was really hit or miss. Being the eldest stretch took it upon himself to teach the youngest.  
Stinky spoke to his brother.  
“How about the shapeshifting? Any luck there?”  
“He can do bigger stuff now. So the size manipulation aspect is a pass.”  
“Well slow progress is still progress.”  
“Yea, I guess so.”  
Fatso asks  
“Have you tried animating*?”  
*( Animating: Ghost transfer a small amount of endoplasm into an inanimate object to make it move on it own. Ghost that are good at this can make suits of armor come to life without they themselves being inside it.)*  
“That’s what we are going to try today. Maybe his talents lay there.”  
Fatso collected the study material from the coffee table.  
“Aside from ghostly stuff, He’s doing a lot better with home schooling.”  
Stretch and Stinky agreed.  
A few years back, the uncles started homeschooling Casper. In class he kept falling behind the curve due to bullying. So they gave him a chance to excel here.  
“Well lets keep it that way. We can homeschool him so long as he keeps showing progress.”  
Stretch gathers the tests and staples them together  
“I’ll take these tests to Mis. Banshee so she can send them in.”  
Stinky and Fatso stop him before he could leave.  
“Hey! Why do you get to take the tests to her? Maybe we want to do it.”  
“Because the bulb head finishes with his chores soon and that’s when you teach him.”  
Stinky gowned annoyingly at this.  
“Also Fatso it’s your turn to make lunch for everybody.”  
“Ok….Hey, Wait a minute. I Did It Yesterday!”  
But Stretch was already gone.  
The McFadden brothers have been pinned on Miss. Banshee for years. they would often do whatever it takes to get her attention. Stretch was no different. He was going to give today another shot, try and asked her out.  
He mused over the words in his head as he flew to the school house. I decided to try and keep it simple this time. Just pick a flower and ask her out. How hard could it be?  
Kat made it to town while the sun was high in the sky. Enjoying the wind coming in from the sea as I blew through the trees loosening the leaves and messing with her now long chestnut hair. She sighed contently. It was good to be home. Taking out a hair tie, she put her hair up in a quick pony tail as she entered the small town. She wandered around reminiscing. The university was always so busy here is was quiet and she loved it. She waved to the friendly old faces and made a beeline to the auto repair. She was almost there when a voice she was hoping she wouldn’t hear piped behind her  
“Harvey? Is that you?”  
Kat cringed and turned to basic blond behind her.  
“Amber.”  
“It’s been a long time. How are you?” the girl asked with a fake smile.  
“Not long enough apparently.” Kat mutters under her breath.  
“What was that?” Amber asks like she didn’t hear her.  
Kat inhaled putting her fiercest glare on and crossing her arms. She was not going to put up with this girl’s B.S.  
“I Said Not Long Enough Apparently.”  
“Why would you say that?” Amber asked innocently  
“Really? Did the bleach from your hair finally eat your brain cells or did you really forget how terrible you were to me middle and high school.”  
“I..”  
“Here Let me remind you.” >:)  
Amber had this coming for a while.  
“It was because of you had no friends in school I was a freak. I never knew romance till collage because You would dare guys to ask me out and stand me up. Remember when you sold my number and address to a stalker and he ended up breaking into my house?”  
“I Came Too Make Amends!”  
“Make amends? Now? After 12 years?  
“I’m getting married.” She said holding out an barbie pink envelope to Kat.  
“I know I was a Bitch to you, and I can’t give those years back. All I can say is I’m sorry. I want to turn over a new leaf for this new stage in my life and that means laying to rest this old hateful rivalry.”  
Kat was surprised at this. Is this girl serious? Kat was very hesitant.  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yes.” Amber lifts her left hand and sure enough there was a ring on the ring finger.  
“You understand why I’m hesitant to trust anything you say.”  
“Yes I know.”  
“And this is-” Kat points to the envelope.  
“Yes its and invitation. You never had luck in love because of me. I want to make it up to you somehow. There a lot of singles going to the wedding. Maybe I could-”  
“No. Don’t do that. I’ve had my taste of romance.”  
“Ok. Will you still go?"  
Kat looks at the girl in front of her than at the barbie vomit pink envelope. Amber looks like she changed but if there one thing Kat learned while living here, it’s to never take things at face value. Something is always happening under the surface. Still, she took her verbal lashing. Something old Amber would have never done. . .  
Kat takes the envelope.  
“I’ll hang on to this and think about it.”  
With that Amber walked away leaving Kat to get her car. Kat still thinking “WTF, I just got invited to my worst enemy’s wedding  
Stretch arrived at the school, ready for anything. The class was outside floating here and there for recess. Now was his chance. He held the flower behind his back and floated in.  
“Afternoon Teach.”  
“Ah, Stretch. I hope those are the tests.” Miss. Banshee glared at Stretch’s hand.  
“They are.” Stretch handed them to the teacher and she looked at them.  
“I’m Happy to see his scores improving.” She nodded after looking at the tests.  
“Now that she was in a positive state of mind now’s my chance.” Stretch thought to himself.  
“Miss. Banshee.”  
She looks up from the tests as Stretch pulls the flower out.  
“Will you go on a –“  
“ACHOO!”  
Stretch looks in horror as she started sneezing at the flower.  
“Get that thing away from me!”  
Stretch tossed it out the window and continued  
“Will you go out with me?”  
Just as he finished a strong gust of wind blew the accursed flower right back at Miss. Banshees face and started sneezing violently.  
Once she was done she looked at Stretch anger in her eyes.  
“Oh no here it comes.”  
“DENIED!!!!!!”  
Stretch was blown back out the classroom by the shriek and landed right out the front door. Brushing himself off he floated to the town.  
“Women. Ill never understand them. You’d think after all this time, one of us would have gotten lucky. The only one of us who even had any semblance of romance in this afterlife is Casper.”  
He flew through the sky matching the winds speed. He always loved flying. In his opinion it was one of the biggest perks of being dead. he zoomed through the woods letting the wind take away his worries. Two minutes later he was in town.  
“When am I going to find a gal? Ghost have needs too.”  
He set himself on the clock tower and looked down on the living. One particular thorn in his side was at the auto shop looking distracted. Then his eye caught Amber walk brisk away from Kat. He remembered her. The basic blond him and the boys scared off at that Halloween party. He watched as she kept walking and turned behind a building to the alleyway right next to him. There she met with Vic the guy she was with at the party with who she greeted with a kiss. Stretch gagged because the fleshies were disgusting and decided to eavesdrop.  
“So did she take it?”  
“she said she’d think about it.”  
“so why are we inviting her again?”  
“It’s the only way for this to work.”  
“Did she agree to let you set her up?”  
“Not Bla.”  
“If we destroy the la Bla bla bla bla”  
“Still Bla Bla bla..”  
Stretch got bored of this fast and flew off to the auto repair. He couldn’t care less about Barbie and Ken over there. Him and the boys were going to wreck the wedding reception anyway so why bother with them now? His target was Kat. She was distracted, unaware, wide open, perfect opportunity to mess with the fleshy.  
\----------------  
next chapter will come soon. Till then just hang on this cliffhanger.


	5. Get Wrecked chapter 5

The wind continued to blow around Kat as she entered the auto repair, still a little distracted from her talk with Amber. She looked up and saw a familiar mechanic minding the front desk. He was a plump older man with greasy hair and a kind smile that fit him perfectly.  
“Hey little girl it been a while!”  
“Hey Joe!”  
“University lady now huh?”  
“Yea, Yea.”  
“Hahaha.”  
“So, ya ran into a deer.”  
“Yea how did you-“  
Joe pulls an antler out of his desk. The same one that popped her tire. He handed it to her.  
“Curious place for it ta end up.”  
‘You’d almost think it was premeditated to give me a hard time.” Kat stated with a raised eyebrow.  
“Hahahahaha!”  
“So, how’s my baby?” Kat questioned.  
“she had a few dents was a bit banged up. I’m sorry to say…”  
Kat leaned in.  
“She’s perfectly fine.”  
Kat laughed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
“Oh, come on! Don’t play with my heart like that.”  
“Hahahaha! I got ta mess with ya a little. You grew up so fast! Where that little girl go?” Joe playfully punches her arm. Kat punches back.  
“Hahahahaha!”  
Joe nodded to the cooler next to the register.  
“Grab a soda and grab a seat sweetie. I’m changing her tire now. We’ll be out soon.”  
Joe walked back to the garage with a humorous twinkle in his eye.  
Kat rolled her eyes with a smile as she plucked a cherry soda out of the cooler and made herself comfortable.  
Soon after a loud crash could be heard from the garage where Joe left.  
“Joe?” Kat called out.  
Silence.  
“JOE?” Kat got up from her chair and pop in hand walked to the garage.  
It was dark as she walked in. she wandered around to find the light switch stepping in what had to be some spilt oil. when she found it nothing could prepare her for what she saw. There was her car on the crane getting fixed but the crane broke and underneath was Joe head completely squished. And she was standing in his blood. Suddenly the beheaded Joe stood up with a large wrench and tumbled over to her hand raised. He got within three feet of her when a strong force hit his gut and drove him back to the ground. He got up and came back at her but the same thing happened. She was kicking him hard enough to knock him back on his ass. The third time she grabbed him by the shirt and bent him over and started kneeing him in the gut over and over with every word she was yelling.  
“GET. OUT. OF. THERE. YOU. SHIT. WHITE. CARROT. NOSED. SON. OF. A. BITCH!”  
“Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. OWW!”  
She knew. But how?! He was baffled at this.  
“You do realize all this damage your causing me is gonna stay with him right?!”  
“So long it’s causing a jackass like you pain, he’ll say its worth it. Still…Sorry about this Joe.”  
Stretch could feel Joe from the back of his mind agreeing.  
She continues to kick him in the guts and ribs almost breaking the ribcage. So long as Stretch was in a human body, he could feel pain like another human. While she wants him out, she was taking full advantage of this fact. He was starting to lose his focus and Joes head began to become visible once again. She just kept kicking and kicking. Utterly done with his shit.  
Stretch eventually released Joe. He flew out of the human holding his torso in pain.  
“You are most violent, unfeminine, irrational, Bitch I have ever known!!!” Stretch angerly screeched at Kat.  
“Oh, piss off. You brought that on yourself.”  
“Hope you die screaming Bone Bag!”  
“Hope you go to Hell when you pass on Pillow Case!”  
“Fuck you!”  
“Eww, No Thanks.”  
Stretch was stun for a moment, processing her response. He wanted to throw up.  
“*Barf noise* You disgust me! Who’d wanna do it with you?! With a temperament like yours, it’s no wonder your forever single!”  
Kat rolls her eyes. Its was easy to forget they came from a different time. A time when when saying stuff like that was heavily taboo.  
“If I bothers you so much don’t bring stuff like that up and I’m single because I want to be.”  
“Sure you are.” Stretch says sarcastically  
“Uuuuggggg.”  
The girl and ghost pause their fight and look to the man who just woke up. Stretch turns invisible and Kat approaches Joe.  
“Hey Joe are you ok?”  
“Tylenol…Please.”  
Stretch took this chance to leave while Kat loaded joe into his car and took him to the hospital.  
Stretch flew back to the house, angry at Kat. “Damn it! I hate that girl! Cant she just scream like everyone else I scare?” Stretch contemplated this. He winced a little in pain. He could still feel the blows from Kats knee in his torso and bruise marks starting to form. He had to hand it to her, she was strong even by the dead’s standards. “If she was a ghost she would be a fearsome one.” Pushing those thoughts aside he flew faster to the mansion. It was almost time to teach Casper how to animate. He had a feeling the little ghost would have fun learning this.  
Kat got Joe to the hospital and checked him in. As for the bruising she told him she found him under large box of parts and that’s what probably left the bruises. People don’t really remember when they’ve been possessed. Especially if it wasn’t for long. Joe didn’t recall a thing upon waking up. She did feel guilty for him though. Joe and her dad were close friends. He basically taught her everything she knew about car’s, and self-defense. Joe was like and uncle of her own.  
“You gonna be ok here?”  
“It’s just overnight. I’ll be fine.”  
“If you say so.”  
All that kicking roughed him up good. He had 3 broken ribs and a concussion. Kat wanted to tell him what really happened but decided against it. He was never made aware of the ghost she and her dad lived with. Saying anything now wouldn’t do him any favors.  
“Anything you want me to get from your shop before I head home?”  
“Naw, you get home safe. Sorry I couldn’t get you your car today.”  
“Don’t worry about that, we can get to it once your better.”  
“You turned into such an awesome girl, you’ll make someone very happy someday.”  
“Well, they better make me happy too.”  
“At a Girl!!”  
“Hahaha”  
With that she said her goodbyes and started her journey home.  
Plugging in her earbuds a song from her youth played on the phone.  
She remembered what it was like during her first year living here.  
The first thing that became obvious was knowledge of the supernatural tends to attract a lot of unwanted attention. Early on her and her dad agreed the trio that it would be best to keep knowledge that they live with ghosts a secret. A few months after the party, people broke into the house on three separate occasions. Their intentions were mostly to get proof that ghosts exist, to catch one, or to kill one. Ever since then, one on the guys check the house. She never found out who but she’s always been grateful for it.  
Speaking of the trio during that year she began to befriend them a little bit. Fatso and Stinky at least. She came to realize they weren’t that bad and that despite how harsh they could be they really did care about Casper.  
They showed it in little ways. Like how Fatso would leave some dinner in Casper room whenever he is coming back late. Sometimes they would do it secretly like how Stretch would stealth fully follow Casper from the school to the manner to make sure he wasn’t bullied on the way home. Once she saw Stinky redo Casper’s homework and put it back in his backpack. Casper came back from school the next day happy to show his uncles full marks from his teacher for that assignment. Kat never said a word about it to anyone. This was of course before they all started home schooling him. Just another sign they care.   
When Kat finally got home it was almost 4 pm. Once home she was greeted by Casper. Its been a while since they really hung out and he was excited to show her what her what he learned.  
“Hi Kat!”  
“Hey Casper!”  
Casper looked behind her.  
“No car. Did something happen?”  
“Yep. This guy.” Kat picked up a stick and brought it to the tip of her nose as she put on a sarcastic, disapproving glare and crossed her arms. She made her voice scratchy as she shouted “Get back here Bulb head!”  
Casper laughed at this. Her impersonation of Stretch was hilariously spot on  
“That was pretty good. What he do now?”  
They made themselves comfortable. Kat took the porch swing while Casper leaned back in midair his hand resting behind his head as Kat told Casper what happened. She told Casper about the death scene stretch set up. How he possessed Joe and turned his head invisible to look like it was smashed. How she ended up knee him in the rids multiple times to get him to drop the act and how she had to drive Joe to the hospital.  
“Is he gonna be ok?”  
“He said he’d be fine.”  
“That’s good. So, how many times did you kick him?”  
“Uh, I’d say roughly 28 times. Why?”  
“He been holding his sides throughout the most of the lesson. I think you hurt him.”  
“Wait, I thought blunt force couldn’t hurt ghosts.”  
“It cant but while in possession, ghost are temporarily a human. If the body gets hurt badly enough, some of that damage will stick to the ghost upon release.”  
“So, he has bruising on his sides.”  
“Yea. It’s not like he’d would let me see them.”  
“He had it coming.”  
“Kat I know its hard because he’s kind of a jerk but, please try to avoid damaging my uncle.”  
“Won’t make any promises.”  
“Kat.” Casper gave her a pointed look.  
“Fine I’ll try to avoid bruising your uncle. So long as he doesn’t possess friends.”  
“Thank you. I should head back inside. Stretch wants to teach me how to animate.”  
“Well this will be interesting.”  
The two happy in each other’s company, head inside to seek out the tall angry ghost.


	6. Get Wrecked chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments of positivity and kudos make me happy

Meanwhile..  
Stretch, Stinky, and Fatso were in the kitchen, eating a snack. Stretch watched while Stinky rifled through the trash looking for the foulest thing in its contents while Fatso was busy devouring the fridge.   
“Find anything good?” Stretch asked Stinky.  
“A few potentials, still digging.”  
Stretch moved to lean on the counter only to wince at the now fading bruises. He didn’t get why they were so slow to vanish. “They should have been gone by now. It’s bad enough that Kat managed to leave them.” while Stretch though about this, the movement of the wincing was noticed by Fatso. He eyed his brother’s sides and torso.   
“What happened Stretch? You look like your meat suit took on a sledgehammer and lost.”  
Stinky lifted his head from the trash and squinted. On his older brother torso and mostly sides there were large round light-colored bruise marks. Mostly unnoticeable unless you looked carefully.   
“What happened?”  
Stretch scowled at his brothers and hastily crossed his arms.   
“Nothing.”  
The two looked at their brother and with an eye roll went back to eating a searching. They knew better than to push the subject with Stretch. He was too stubborn, and it would just make him mad. But, Stink had a guess it involved a certain angry woman with a feud against Stretch and that his brother was too embarrassed about it to say anything.  
Stretch now feeling the attention leave him grabbed an apple and turned to leave. Then Stinky pulled something large and rancid from the garbage. Fatso was so disgusted he dropped the fridge mid meal and left the kitchen stating he has lost his appetite. It was so bad the apple Stretch was holding started to brown. He turned back around to see Stinky proudly holding a.. well he didn’t know what it was but it was large, covered in black mold, a maggot fell out of it and it was in the shape of a large oval.   
“Oh Gees Stink! What is it?” Stretch yelled horrified.   
“It’s perfect.” Stink look at his brother with big eyes.  
“For?”   
“Kats room.” Stinky said with a laugh sporting a mischievous smile.   
Stretch took a moment before smiling. Stinky knew his brother needed this.   
Stretch laughed evilly with his brother.   
“Lets go set it up before she gets home.”   
Revenge is a beautiful thing.

\------------

Casper and Kat entered the main hall. The swirled floor always a welcome sight after a long day. Casper glanced in the living room and spotted Stretch setting various items on the coffee table. Kat, much to Casper’s relief, choose to try and have a quiet afternoon away from Stretch and parted ways with Casper. She headed to the library to visit with her dad while Casper entered the living room.  
“Hi, Uncle Stretch.” Casper greeted with a small smile and closed the doors behind him.  
Looking up from the table Stretch looked at Casper. He notices Casper glancing at his sides. Stretch put on his best scowl and crosses his arms.  
“Ready bulb head?”   
“Ready.”  
The best way for him to release some of the tension from the day was to give Casper a hard time. So he did one of the evilest things he could do as a teacher.  
“Now starts the pop Quiz.”  
“What?” Casper’s eyes go wide.  
“Question one, What is animating?”   
Casper stumbled over his word before giving stretch the answer.  
“To transfer ectoplasm into and inanimate object and make it move independently but to the ghost will.”  
“Good.”  
Circling Casper like a shark holding a clipboard he continued.  
“Next question. How does it differ from possession?”  
“Um….”  
“Tick-tock kid.”  
“Um…oh right! possession is taking over someone that’s already alive and has a soul.”  
“And reanimating is…?” Stretch pressured.   
“Um… Taking over um…”  
Stretch noticing Casper struggle waited a while longer. A minuet passed, Stretch feeling he messed with the kids anxiety long enough chose to answer the last question so they could move on to the lesson.   
“Reanimating is taking over a vessel that’s dead and was once alive.” Stretch said taking down a note.  
“Can I get an example?” Casper asked.   
With a nod Stretch eyeballed the corner where a spider spun a web.  
“If I was to kill that spider in the corner and take over the body. That’s reanimating. It’s coming back from the dead.”   
“Oh, That make sense.” Casper nodded in understanding.   
“Final question. How was your make out session with Kat?” Stretch asked with a smirk  
“What? Oh, Come on!” Casper’s eyes grew wide with embarrassment.  
“What? You still like her, don’t you?”  
Casper just floated in utter wordless shock at his uncle’s immaturity. Stretch watched in amusement as Casper began to blush.  
“HAHAHAHAHAH! Bulb head and fleshy sitting on a grave stone-” Stretch sang teasingly  
“Oh, you stop that. There nothing there for me and her!”  
Stretch kept laughing at his nephew’s expense.  
“I’m an eternal 12-year-old. She’s 25. That would never work! Quit Laughing. Stop it!   
Stretch was still chuckling as an idea came to Casper’s mind. Two can play this game.   
“So, Kiss Miss. Banshee Yet?” >:)  
Stretch fell silent.   
“Uhh…So anyway back to the-“  
“I could hear her scream “Denied” from the upstairs window.”   
Stretch’s face started to turn red. Casper started laughing at his uncle   
“Oh, Shut up short sheet! Get back on topic.” Stretch said with a scowl.   
“Hehehe.”  
“So you got two out of the three correct. Not bad.”  
The older ghost brought Casper’s attention to the coffee table. On it sat some thick books and a monkey toy.   
“Ok, I’m going to show you and then your going to try it.   
Casper nodded.  
Stretch extended his fingers over the monkey’s head and taped letting a little bit of the ectoplasm enter the toy. Lifting his hand up the monkey began to move like it was being pulled by strings. Casper looked in amazement as the monkey straightened up and waved to him.   
Casper giggled at this.  
“Thought you’d like this one. Now give it a shot.” Stretch released control of the toy letting it flop back on the table.  
“Move your hand over the monkey, transfer some of your plasm into it and let it spread through it’s limbs.”  
Casper did what was asked.   
“Now lift you hand and visualizes strings coming from your fingers and attaching to the toy. Make the monkey a puppet.”  
Casper lifted his hand and the monkey began to lift itself up but quickly sagged. Casper took a quick glance at Stretch.  
“Well, Try again.” Stretch urged.   
Casper moved his hand back over the toy and lifted his hand. This time the monkey made it to a full standing position. Stretch smiled as Casper was starting to get it.   
“Good, good. Now try making it walk across the table. Moved your first and middle fingers in a walking motion.”  
Nodding Casper did what was asked and the monkey took a few shaky steps before slumping. Casper made it stand back up and continued walking and glanced at his uncle to see if he was watching.  
“Your doing it. keep going, keep going!” Stretch said happy with his nephew. Animating was a hard skill to learn and Casper was doing great.   
The toy made it to the end of the table and Casper let it fall back on the table as he slumped on the couch feeling a little exhausted.   
“Not Bad Bulb head! Not bad at all!” Stretch cheered as Casper sat on the couch. Staring wide eyed at his uncle.   
“I’m proud of you kid. For most ghosts, it takes a week to get it walking. You made it in a few tries. Fatso and Stink are going to love this!  
“Yay me. Uncle Stretch, Why do I feel tired now? Casper tiredly asked his uncle.  
“Doing this takes more energy than your used to. Give it a few minutes. On a side note your actually ahead of your class now.” Stretch said as he took notes down on the clipboard   
“I’m ahead?” Casper turned to his uncle in surprise. This hardly ever happened.  
“Yea, they don’t start to learn what animating is until next month. I started earlier with you because I expected you to struggle.”   
“Thank for the vote of confidence” Casper replied sarcastically.   
“Your Welcome. Hahahaha.”

\----------------

Kat entered the library. It was quiet and organized. Her dad had glasses on looking at a book at his desk.   
“Hi Dad.”  
Harvey looked up from his book and smiled as his daughter entered the spacious room.   
“Hi pucket.”   
She came in and hugged her dad.   
“How was your trip into town?”  
“It started nice, got weird and ended tragically.”  
“Do tell.” John Harvey sipped his coffee and went to sit with his daughter.   
“well I got there it was nice said hello to some old faces and then I bumped into Amber.”  
Harvey made a face he remembered Amber and he did not care for how mean she was to his daughter.   
“What did she do?”  
“She invited me to her wedding and told me she wants to turn over a new leaf.” Kat said pulling out the vomit pink envelope. Harvey eyebrows raised.   
“That’s great Kat. Are you going to go?”  
“I don’t know. I can’t shake the feeling something else is up.”  
“Well marriage changes people. Amber’s likely no different.”  
“Think I should go?”  
“Yes. I think this will be good for you. Help you let go of all that anger you hold against her. Allow something better to come into your life. Who knows, maybe you’ll meet someone nice at the wedding.”   
“DAD!”  
“What?” Harvey hid a smirk behind his coffee mug. Kat just rolled her eyes at her dad.  
“So that was the weird part what was the tragic part?” Harvey asked his daughter.   
“When I went to get my car, Stretch possessed Joe for a scare and I had to beat the after living crud out of Joe’s body to get him out.”   
“”PFFFFT” Is he ok!?” Harvey asked doing a spit take.   
“He’s fine. he’s spending the night at the hospital. You should call him later.”   
“What you tell him and the doctor? You remembered to knock him out before Stretch let him go right?”  
“I told them a box of parts fell on him. Joe was already out cold when Stretch released him, so he took care of that part before he possessed him. Joe didn’t see or remember anything upon waking up.  
“Ok good. I’ll keep that story consistent. We can’t let people get suspicions.”   
“What a crazy life we live. Having to knock people out to keep a secret.” Kat said leaning back.   
“We can’t let people find we live with them. It will cause problems with people breaking in again. Part of keeping that secret is ensuring we are never in the same place in public. If we are, we got to make sure no one see’s or remembers it.”  
“I know dad.”   
“At least it’s never boring.” Harvey said with a grin.  
“That’s true. Love you.” Kat said getting up to excuse herself.  
“Love you to sweetie. See you at dinner.” Harvey got up and gave her a hug before she heads out to the main hall and up to her room. She figured if she was going to open the invention she would rather do in in private.  
As she made her way up the stairs, she smelled something horrible coming from her room. Covering her nose and bracing herself she opened the door.   
As the door swung open something black fury and slimy swung out of her room and hit her square in the chest. It fell apart and left a smell that would make the most hardened of skunks tear up. She looked down in horror as she was now saturated with this thing. Her shirt was covered in rotten meat and maggots. She began peeling off her shirt so she wouldn’t track the mess everywhere while screaming in rage.  
“YOU GUYS ARE SO GROSS!!!!!”  
Stretch could hear her from the library and laughed as he floated up to see the carnage.   
“HAHAHA! GET WRE -“  
As he got to next floor he was stun for a moment. The smell was so bad even he rolled up an wanted to hurl but what really got him was Kats shirt on the ground and Kat’s slim and shirtless figure retreating to her room in nothing but a red bra.  
“Nice bra!” Stretch yelled to her as she reached her door.   
“PISS OFF!” Kat screamed at him while giving him the finger.  
Just as the door slammed Stinky floated in from the ceiling to see a huge smelly mess, Kats shirt on the floor and a laughing slightly red Stretch.   
“Looks like I missed the party.”  
“HAHAHAHAHA! It was great Stink! Should have seen it!”  
“I wish I did. Stop rubbing it in you asshole.” Stinky playfully punched his brother in the side.  
“AAAAAOUCH!” Stretch screamed, still tender from earlier. Stretch scowled at his brother and Stinky shrugged apologetically and the two started to float to the main hall.   
Stretch decide now would be a good time to let Stinky know the good news.  
“Good news Casper can animate.”  
“That’s great news! How far did he get?”  
“He’s already gotten it to walk.”  
“That’s great.”  
“I’m thinking pizza tonight let him rest.”  
“Took a lot out of him huh?”  
“Yea. He’s not used to it yet but the more he does it the better.”  
“True. I’ll find Fatso and we can get the pizza.”  
“Don’t get to crazy with the toppings this time. That dumpster pizza was a fail to everybody but you.”  
Stinky gasped in offence for his creation and belched in his brother’s face before flying off.   
For the three hours that followed Stretch chased Stinky around the manor holding Stinky’s worst and most feared enemy.   
Soap.


	7. Get Wrecked Chapter 7. Pizza.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i did some editing on a previous chapter upon realizing i got a miner characters name wrong so to those of you who have been reading and saw that, its been been fixed. 
> 
> Also the artist mentioned in this chapter do exist and they are great. Check them out. 
> 
> ****I don’t own Casper.*****
> 
> __Leave kudos Love you peeps._____

It was night by the time Kat stepped out of the shower. The full moon hung in the sky making the dark sky turn to a deep blue as stars peeked out here and there over the water of Maines coastline. Kat leaned out of her balcony enjoying the peaceful view. She now wore a simple white t shirt and baggy white sweatpants having to throw away the clothes she was previously wearing. Her hair she just let hang down her back and dry in the wind. It was so long now it reached below her waist. She was too tired to put it up or anything right now and showed with the bags under her eyes. It has been a long day for her and she wanted to sleep but couldn’t. She was still angry about the prank Stretch and Stink pulled on her. She never liked going to bed angry. She opted to be alone up here and just try to relax the best she could. 

Kat continued to enjoy the view as a delivery car pulls up with a ridiculous amount of pizza piled in the back. She watched as a pimple faced delivery boy approached the house. She smirked knowing what was about to happen. That poor kid was about to lose his job.   
Her smirk broke into a smile as a loud shriek filled the air followed by the trios laughter. Looking back down she chuckled as the diver boy dropped the pizza and ran. Or tried too. His pants were around his ankles and he was waddling to his car screaming while the trio threw slices of pizza at him. He fell when Stinky floated up and gave him a smell of his garlic breath. The kid nearly passed out. The whole scene was hilarious. She knew she was probably going to Hell for laughing but she couldn’t stop the fit of laughter that escaped from her lips.   
She could never get tired of the ghost’s shenanigans. They were pretty lively for a bunch of dead guys. Living with ghosts wasn’t easy but it absolutely had its high points. Putting up with some pranks was worth it if she could laugh like this. 

Kats stomach growled. She hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast, and she was starving. She needed some of that pizza. But how to get it without being seen by the trio. She didn’t want to be the target of their ire tonight. She had to get down stairs and she had to do it quick or Fatso would eat all the pizza.   
She snuck out of her room and into the hall. Thankfully that mess from the guys prank was gone and she could move about without gagging. Kat made it to the top of the stairs and squatted down so that the ghosts wouldn’t see her. She watched while Stinky rubbed garlic on his teeth and Fatso rolled up a whole pizza and ate it in one bite. “Ok there’s those two. where’s crow beak and Casper? 

\----------  
Stretch was in the living room waking Casper up. The kid passed out after his fifth-round of animating.   
“Wake Up Pipsqueak. It’s dinner time.”  
The little ghost opened his eyes and yawned still tired from earlier.   
“Hey come on, before Fatso eats it all.”   
“Ok Uncle Stretch.”  
The two floated into the kitchen nearly half the pizza boxes already empty. Casper feeling hungry rushed into the kitchen brushing Stretch on his side. Stretch stiffened for a second but hid it before Casper could look back. Kat saw this though and so did Stinky and Fatso.   
“Shouldn’t those have vanished by now?” Kat questioned to herself.   
Stretch entered the kitchen and fixed himself a plate piled high with pepperoni and topped it with ranch.   
“Finally.” Kat took out a universal remote and pointed it at the tv in the living room. The tv turned on and she increased the volume. That caught the attention of the ghosts in the kitchen. 

“What The? Isn’t doc asleep in the library?” Stinky questioned while chewing on some garlic bread.  
“Maybe its Kat. Fatso why don’t you go and wish her a goodnight.” Stretch looked at his brother with an evil smirk. 

Kat shuddered. Fatso’s hugs were the things of nightmares for Kat. Kat liked hugs but she liked to breath even more. Fatso has made her pass out more times than she could recall. That and she would always wake up with a hangover for some reason. That alone was enough for Kat. 

Fatso flew into the living room ready to hug Kat but she wasn’t there. Puzzled, Fatso turn off the tv. Kat still ducked behind the stairs turn the tv back on. Confused, Fatso turned it off again but once again Kat turned it on and turned the volume all the way up. The Disney intro theme boomed through the house alerting the three ghosts in the kitchen. All of them left to inspect the living room. Kat taped the power button and volume button down so they couldn’t turn the tv off or change the volume.  
Stretch Stinky and Casper entered the living room

“Hey, Fatso what’s keeping you?” Stretch demanded floating to his brother.   
“The tv won’t turn off.” Fatso explained.   
“What do you mean it won’t turn off?” Stinky yelled over the loud music.   
To add to their confusion Kat turned on the playstation3. The loud intro rang loud enough to make the windows shake and all the ghosts to cover their ears and smash random buttons in an panicked attempt to shut it off.  
Casper pressed the power buttons not having any luck.   
While the ghosts struggled with the tv, Kat took this chance to enter the kitchen and grab some pizza. She was just about to get a plate for herself when she saw Stinky about to unplug the tv. She didn’t have a lot of time so she grabbed a plate of pizza that was closest and ran for it. 

\-------------  
Once the Tv was unplugged the four ghosts floated back into the kitchen to finish the pizza.   
“What the Hell was that all about?” Stretch asked Fatso   
“I wish I knew.” Fatso answered with a shrug.   
“Well its over now.” Stinky said with relief.  
“Lets eat before this gets cold. Hey Fatso.”  
“Hmm?” Fatso turned to his nephew.  
“Last one there gets to pick off all the pepperoni from the losers slice and has dibs on the rest of the garlic bread!” Casper said zipping back to the kitchen.  
“OH, It’s On Squirt!” Fatso flew after him.   
“Hey! You Leave My Garlic Bread Out Of THIS!!” Stinky raced after the two.  
Stretch Just shook his head smiling at the shenanigans of his brothers and nephew. A light chuckle escaped from him as he entered the kitchen that was now in complete chaos. Stinky zoomed to the ceiling his arms full of garlic bread while Casper and Fatso chased after him. Garlic powder, parmesan and breadcrumbs fell all over the kitchen like snow.  
Enjoying the scene before him, Stretch reached down for some of his pizza only to touch the tables wooden surface. His head whipped down searching for the plate he left here only a minuet ago. His eyes flashed a deep red/violet.  
“WHERES MY PIZZA!!”   
\----------------  
Kat smiled as she heard him shout from below. She took another highly satisfying bite out of the ranch saturated pepperoni slice.   
Kat texted Casper letting him know it was her who messed with the tv and she was sorry for freaking him out.  
“That Was YOU?” Casper texted back.  
“Yes.”  
“…You took his pizza didn’t you.”  
“Also yes”  
“He’s pissed.”  
“LOL good.”  
“Why must you anger him?”  
“He angers me.”  
“You two have been at war for over a decade. You ever get tired of it?”  
“Sometimes. But then I’m reminded how much of a jerk he is and how much fun it is to stick it to him.”  
“Easy for you to say, you don’t get flung to the moon every time he’s mad at you.”  
“What can I say? I hate him, he hates me. I don’t see this changing anytime soon.”  
“I know just try to avoid really hurting each other. Me, Stinky, Fatso, and your Dad. We care about both of you. We don’t want to see either of you hurt.”  
“AWWWWW.”  
“Don’t start that. Just try to be more careful ok?”  
“Ok”  
A loud crash came from downstairs.  
“Got to go before he rage brakes something important.”  
“Goodnight Casper.”  
“Night.”

With that Kat plugged in her phone and laid down intending to go to sleep. But she felt something poke her back. Sitting back up she looked at what she was laying on. Her eye caught something nauseatingly pink.  
“Oh right, I nearly forgot about this.” Kat picked up the wedding invitation and opened it up.   
“ugh, come on, even the handwriting is pink? How am I supposed to read this?”  
Turning on a light she began to attempt reading it. The light made thing easier but still I was hard to look at. It looked like something the 90s world of Barbie threw up.”

You are personally invited to the wedding of Vic and Amber!!  
Date:3/24/07  
Location: Advent Christian church  
There will be a bachelor and bachelorette co-op party at the Half Acre nightclub in Bangor on the 17th and a rehearsal dinner on the 22nd at the church.   
The theme is Love.   
Guests are required to have formal dress and a date at the wedding and they need to come to the rehearsal dinner. Also if you do show up alone, we will pair you with someone. You can’t escape LOVE.   
All need to dance one slow song with their date. The color theme is red, white, and pink so dress in those colors. 

“I know she gave me this as a way or extending a hand of friendship, but this is… uh, yea. Not going to do this. 

Live music  
Lord Huron .  
Jose’ Gonzales.  
The Cure. 

“Lord Huron? Jose’ Gonzales? the Cure? THEE CURE?! All three of my favorite artist at the same venue? How they get The Cure? “  
She glanced at the pink paper. Debating the prize of seeing her favorite performers live Vs what she would have to put up with to do so.  
Ultimately desire won.  
“I Can’t pass this up! Ok I can find a date for a wedding. This is what dating apps are for. As for that dancing part, Just twirl in a circle like what you did with Casper.”   
Kat then glanced at her clock and saw it was getting late.   
“Ok so today was the fifteenth. I’ll look at this more tomorrow and talk to dad about a ride to Bangor.”  
Feeling thirsty she left for the kitchen but paused. She looked at the antler on her desk. She had a hunch on why Stretch has been slow to heal. She grabbed the dismembered horn before heading down for some water.

Meanwhile

Two out of three of the trio were asleep. Stretches bed was empty.   
Stretch was in one of the bathrooms looking over his bruises. They faded but still really hurt and he was looking for anything that could help with pain.   
He paused in his search when he heard a light taping of bare feet on the floor just out in the hall. waiting for it to pass he peeked through the wall and saw Kat head for the kitchen. He decided to follow her and wait for a good opportunity to scare her.   
As she got to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, Stretch was getting ready to shapeshift into a burglar and scare her.  
But his chance was lost when Kat spoke.  
“Hey pillow case, word of advice. Find a different target. I know you too well for you to scare me.”  
Stretch scowled at her, turning back before he spoke.  
“what are you talking about? I can still scare you stiff Skin Sack! You looked pretty scared when you hit a deer and the auto repair. Blood gets ya.” Stretch said flicking some blood at her from his fingers.   
Kat quickly poked his side and he flinched startled by the quick movement and sharp pain. He moved away shocked. And in that moment Kat whipped out her camera phone a snapped a pic.  
“ You mean looking like this?” she said coolly as she turn the screen around for him to see his shocked expression.   
Stretch cheeks redden a little but he scowled over it.  
“Why you- Stretch was about to jump he  
“Hold on.” Kat put up a hand and held out the antler.   
“Is this why your still in pain from earlier? You’re not all there?”  
Stretched scowl softened into an annoyed frown.   
“I was missing ectoplasm. Should have known. ” Stretch extended his hand to the antler and it immediately dissolved. The pain for the bruises vanishing with it. Stretch sighed in relief as the pain in his torso eased to nothing.   
“Thank you, Now delete that photo.”   
“Why?”   
“I have a reputation to uphold, delete it.”  
“what reputation is that tough guy?”  
“Just do it. Delete it from your phone.”  
“Fine *click* its gone from my phone.”  
“See, was that so Har-”   
He was cut off as Kat ran up the stairs before saying something horrible to him.  
“Now you just got to delete it from the minds of Casper, Stinky, Fatso, and Dad.”   
Kat flashed her phone screen showing him her phone with the sent icon in messages. she sent that photo to everybody in the manner.   
The halls shook as he chased the adult woman through the house till she got to her room and used the charm. She laughed as she listened to him scream.  
“OH, YOU BIIITCH!!”  
He smirked as he heard her laugh through the door.  
“She Got me. She got me good.” he thought to himself.  
“Sleep Tight Fleshy Because Come Tomorrow Morning, I’m Coming For You!”  
“Bring It On You Ghastly Asshole!  
“BOTH OF YOU WATCH YOU LANGUAGE! IM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!” Yelled Harvey from downstairs.   
“Let ME SLEEP!” Stinky yelled from upstairs.   
“GHOSTS NEED THEIR SPOOKY REST!” Fatso yelled with Stinky   
“Why is everyone so loud!?!” Casper called from his room in the attic.  
“We can and will make you spend the night in that shirt!” Harvey threatened.   
The ghost and the girl that everyone was yelling at started quietly laughing. They managed to stir up so much anger by accident and was funny. Call it sadism or an defense mechanism they didn’t know but they couldn’t stop laughing for 5 minuets straight. It got loud enough to keep everybody up. Both slumped on Kats bedroom door leaning against it back to back while they desperately tried to get a hold of themselves so their little family could sleep.   
It turned into a late night for everybody.


	8. Get Wrecked chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos + positive comments = happy writer

Due to the events of the previous night, it was a late start for everyone in the manner. It was almost noon by the time Kat woke up. She stumbled into the bathroom and got a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. Her face was pale and her hair looked like a lion’s mane with dreads. With the bags under her eyes, she almost didn’t look human. She smirked.

“Hello Medusa,” She said to herself as she picked up a hairbrush and started working on taming her hair.

The hairbrush got stuck on the first stroke. Toughing it out she got it unstuck and continued to brush but the brush kept getting stuck. It felt like with every stroke of the brush her hair would get thicker and denser. Her hair kept clumping together all strange. She ran a hand down it. She noticed a change in her hair. It was less soft and felt smooth and bumpy like scales. Thinking something was caught in the tangles she reached back and pulled at it. To her surprise it didn’t come out but she felt her head get yanked back as she pulled at it. Puzzled she brought whatever it was forward to inspect. It was green and scaly, and it was moving on its own. Her eyes widen as she noticed her hand was a similar description. The rest of her hair began to move on its own as well. she inspected her hands and skin. They were green, scaly and flaking. Her expression stayed wide eyed but unchanged from neutral.

Movement that was not her own caught her eye in the mirror and she looked up. She was surprised at what she saw in her reflection. Her face was Scaly and her bagged eyes glowed yellow. Her wild hair was a moving mass of snakes. As soon as she saw herself, her reflection started to gray from the eyes out and cease to move. It was turning to stone. Her eyes widened even more as the figure started to crack and crumbled before her eyes. As it turned to dust the snakes on her head all came into her view. All hissing and teeth bared at her.

As they coiled back ready to strike her face, she smirked as she spoke.

“Mythology? Really? Quit being Cute Stretch. ”

The snakes suddenly disappeared and a very pissed off Stretch shot through the mirror.

“Cute?!” Stretch spoke in shock.

“While you busy playing with my hair, care to do me a solid and put it up?”

“CUTE?!!” Stretch’s eyes were blood red now.

Kat looked at Stretch. Her eyes widen and her smirk vanished. She as lived here long enough to know seeing blood red eyes on any of the ghosts was a bad sign. “Oops.”

“I. AM. NOT. CUTE. I Am A Ghost! I Am A Being Of Literal Fear! You Call Me Cute? The mirror behind them began to shake and crack. The door of the bathroom locked.

“Whoa , Stretch-“

“Let ME Tell You Someting! If That Was ANYONE Else, They Would Have Passed Out. Just Like You When You First Saw Casper!!

Stretch grew in size, his features getting darker and more menacing.

“Stretch.”

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, HUH? WHY WONT YOU SCREAM SKIN SACK?!!! Stretch was full raging now. The whole bathroom was shacking.

The mirror behind them continued to crack.

“Stretch settle down!” Kat tried desperately to talk to him.

“WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

With those words the mirror behind them shattered showering them both in glass. Kat curled down her arms protecting her head and face from the assault of shards.

Once the glass stopped falling she looked up at the tall spectral. The red in his eyes was starting to fade and turn back to purple. She took this chance looked around her and survey the damage. The mirror in the bathroom was completely busted, the floor covered in broken glass. Standing up she noticed a sharp pain in her arm. She looked down and saw A large shard of glass sticking out of her skin right above her elbow and blood slowly dripping to the ground. She looked back at Stretch.

“Are you done?” she asked the ghost.

His eyes slowly returned to the normal violet shade. Giving himself a chance to calm down, he looked around the room. He never liked the results that came after he lost it. There was always collateral damage. Looking back to Kat while he spoke.

“Yea, I’m done. Now answer my Questi-.” He paused. Noticing the blood dripping from her arm. she looked at her arm when she noticed him staring.

“What? It’s just a cut.”

He rolled his eyes at her and floated to the first aid kit off the wall. No matter how much he hated her, he tried to avoid drawing blood. It caused him to much trouble with their family.

“Let just get this cleaned before everyone else wakes up. I don’t feel like spending the day in the shirt.”

“Forget the shirt. Dad would put you in the vacuum cleaner.”

“And you would end up spending the day in that truly boring ER.”

“…Oh god.” Kat could feel her brain cells commit suicide from just thinking of the boredom.

“Now will you get over here? Your bloods getting everywhere.”

“I would but I’m bare foot and surrounded by glass.”

Stretch rolled his eyes not believing he had to do this. He flew over, grabbed her from under her arms, lifted her up like she weighed nothing and flew her over to the first aid kit.

Kat hoped up on the counter while Stretch began examining her arm. turning his hand into tweezers he began to remove the shard of glass.

“Hiisss” Kat jerked as the glass moved. It really hurt.

“Quit moving. it’s almost out.” Stretch said holding her arm still. He felt a slight pang of guilt in his chest as she winced from pain. He appreciated the fact that she never cried when stuff like this happened. She was a tough girl. Whatever he dished out she would send back with extra. It was annoying and he hated it but in a way her respected her for it. She was no push over.

Once the glass was out, he sprayed in the antiseptic and smirk as he face twisted in pain.

“So, Why aren’t you scared ever? Anyone else would have been horrified to say the least.”

“Like I said last night, I’m too used to it. You three have been mad dogging me since me and dad first moved here. I’m constantly expecting it to happen. I’m never surprised when it does. If it unusual and horrifying. Ghost. “

“Why do you always look so surprised then?” Stretch asked as he prepped the needle and thread.

“I’m surprised at the how real it all looks. It’s kind of cool.” 

Stretch paused.

“You like that?” Stretch looked at her eyebrows forward.

“Yea. Like just now, with making me look more like Medusa. Those snakes looked and felt real. The overall result was graphic and yes scary but it didn’t look fake like what I would see in a movie.”

“It looked and felt remarkably real. I’m always a bit impressed.”

Stretch was surprised by this. He wasn’t expecting the compliment. Least of all from her. The realism of his work. He never thought about it but he guessed it was pretty good. He never liked doing anything half way. To him it felt as natural or more like as supernatural, as floating. Still. He was… flattered.

“Well if your gonna scare someone, it shouldn’t look cheesy and fake. Especially if it’s a hard target like you. Now the fun part.”

“What about any of this is fun?“

“The part where I get to stab you several times with a needle.” Stretch said with a menacing wicked smile.

Kats face hardened into an expression that could only be described as Done.

“I Hate Stitches And I Hate You.” Kat said glaring at the smirking ghost.

\----------

Stretch enjoyed giving her the stitches. Stabbing your enemy a few times was oddly satisfying. He gave her five stitches. It wasn’t much, but he was happy to do it.

Some gaze, a long sleeve shirt and a little sweeping later and it never happened.

He thought about the talk they had. She always expecting a scare and can’t be surprised when it happens. If that is true than no one is going to scare her. He wasn’t going to lie. This realization hurt his pride. A fleshy he couldn’t scare was under his roof. On top of that, She likes how real it looks.

“It looked and felt remarkably real. I’m always a bit impressed.”

Stretch thought about what she said over and over. Turn it around in his head like it was a puzzle. He didn’t understand that girl.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sticky and Fatso.

“Hey Stretch good news, we found out were Blondie is holding that party.” Fatso began.

“Where?” Stretch asked with a menacing smirk.

“Some club in Bangor tomorrow night.” Stinky answered.

“Perfect.” Stretch said.

All three shared in an evil smile.

It’s been a little too long since they all went haunting together.

\--------

Kat walked into the library.

“Hey Dad.”

“Hey Pucket.”

“Can you give me a ride to Bangor tomorrow? My car is still under repairs and I was invited to the bachelorette party at a night club there.”

“Sure but will you be able to get back on your own?”

“I’ll take a bus home Monday after the party.”

“Ok, any luck finding a date for the wedding?

“Not yet but I was gonna look at a dating app.”

Harvey paused.

“Sweetie, I know you can take care of yourself but I don’t know how I feel about you using a dating app. A lot of stuff can go wrong.”

“I know dad but, how else am I going to find a date to a wedding in a week? I’m not really looking for love. Just a date.”

“Well why not look for both?”

“Dad.”

“I’m just saying. It might be nice. You could find someone you share a connection with. Anyways I’d be more comfortable if you waited till after the party to use a dating app. Give yourself a chance to meet someone face to face. If nothing happens then let’s look at a dating app.”

“Ok if I agree to stay open and wait to use the app, will you stop bugging me about love?”

“Sure.”

“Ok Dad. love you.”

“Love you too sweetie.” He said kissing his daughter in the forehead before she headed out.


	9. Get wrecked Chapter 9: Moo

It was now late afternoon in Whipstaff.

The trio got to work on scare tactics they could use at the party. All of them agreed that going in possession would be best and beyond that the three where just tossing around ideas. Here’s to say the flow was kind a dead.

“Remember the at thing they did at a Walmart where they released some pigs and numbered them one, two, three, and, five? “ Fasto asked his brothers.

“ Its good and we could but it’s been done already.” Stretch said lazily hanging from the ceiling.

“Main target is Amber and her guests.” Stinky said opening a laptop.

“Just A bunch of rich spoiled kids.” Fatso noted

“What you are looking at Stink?” stretch asked.

“Ambers Facebook profile.”

“Looking for ammunition? All you’ll find there is a bunch of duck faced selfies, Latte art, and thigh-pics.” Stretch commented.

“And some cringe worthy couple photos.” Fatso said looking over his brother’s shoulder at the screen.

“Dare we look at the comments?” Stinky looked at Fatso as Stretch flew over to the laptop.

The three brothers looked at each other with a shrug. Stinky clicked the comments section of one of the post.

Everyone immediately regretted it. It was full of the “ I love you more” and kissy faces among other things.

“Barf noise* Romance was never this nauseating when we were alive. What is wrong with these fleshies? ” Stretch said while holding back a gag.

“I don’t know.” Stinky said with a shudder. He was seen some gross things in his afterlife, but this out did the thing they tossed at Kat other day. And not in a good way.

“It’s moments like these that remind me why we never let Casper on Facebook.” Fatso said while covering his eyes.

“True. Speaking of, where is Casper?” Stretch asked.

“I think he’s still asleep.” Stink replied.

“Still? it’s almost two.” Stretch said looking at the clock on the wall.

“Don’t worry, The cow will wake him up soon enough.” Fats said lazily.

Stretch and Stinky paused and looked at their brother. Both asked at the same time.

“Cow?”  
\------------------

‘MooOOOOo!”

Casper’s eyes flew open.

“MooOOO!”

He shot up and his head whipped to the side looking for the source.

He spotted it immediately.

“UNCLE FATSO!”

The trio could hear him from downstairs. Stinky’s eyes grew wide

Stretch looked at his brother.

“Did You actually put a cow up there?”

“HAHAHA!”

“oh, I’ve got to see this.” he said flying up. To Casper’s room in the attic.

Once up there Stinky burst out laughing at the scene.

There was a giant cow inside that took up two thirds of the room standing next to his nephews window bed. Casper just floated there a look of hilarious surprise and annoyance clear on his face.

“AAHAHAHAHA! He got ya this time short sheet.”

“The only impressive thing about this is that he got it up here and into my room without anyone noticing. I’m already plotting how to top it.”

“Is that so?”

“Yep.”

Stinky flew over to Casper and wrapped an arm around the boy ghost’s neck, placing him in a hold. He then blew some stink fog into his nephews face.

“Noooo!” Casper cried with laughter as the fog hit him and sent him gagging.

Stretch and Fatso flew out of the floor. Stinky snickered as he gave the kid a noogie and released him.

Stretch took one look at the cow and burst into hysterical laughter.

“Glad this is funny for some of us.” Casper said crossing his arms.

“Why so sour bulb head? Not even a little bit funny to you?” Stretch asked.

“The fact that she’s eating Hootie kind of kills it for me.”

Stretch looked over at the cow and sure enough the beloved train was dangling from its mouth.

“Fatso go save the train.”

With that Fatso went to pry the train from the cow’s mouth and succeeded.

“How did you get her in here?” Casper asks Fatso.

“It was easy really easy you see I..”

Casper leans in some.

“Am not gonna tell you.” Fatso teased.

Casper’s mouth dropped and he looked away utterly done.

The trio continued to laugh till they couldn’t anymore. Stinky managed to speak first.

“Hey Fatso, speaking of cows we are out of milk. While a cow here could you get some?” Stinky asked.

“No problem.” Fatso said morphing up a bucket and flew to the cow. 

As Fatso started to milk, the cows face contorted into one of shock and anger. Fatso stopped and turned away from the cow, a grim look on his face.

The room went deathly quiet.

Stretch broke the silence.

“ That wasn’t an udder was it.”

“No. No it’s not.” Fatso said.

Suddenly the Bull ran forward, Charging at the ghosts. It went right through the ghosts and ran through the wall and was now stampeding around the attic. 

“I have been scarred for afterlife. Fatso said as he just sank through the floor and headed to the library where doc was.

“Stink! Fly down and Find Fatso!”

“On it! Get back up here Fatso you can get therapy later after we fix this mess!”

“Casper got tell Doc and the she demon what’s going on.”

“Her names Kat.”

“Quit talking back and do as I say Bulb head! Me the boys are going to try and get this thing to front door. Can’t do that with fleshies in the way.” said with a scowl.

With that Casper flew down to find Kat and doc.

“Kat?”

“Casper! What the Hee -Haw is going on up there?!”

Kat was on the third floor directly under the attic.

“Fatso thought it would be funny to bring a cow up to my room.”

“A cow?” Kats eyes grew wide.

“We all just found out the cow is a bull.”

“There’s a bull running around the attic?” Kat asked.

“Yes. You should have seen his face when Fatso tried to milk it.”

“…Show me.” Kat said with a smirk.

Casper morphed his face into Fatsos mug and mimicked his uncles grim expression. This earned a laugh from the adult woman. Suddenly a loud creak followed came from above them followed by some dust falling from the third-floor ceiling. 

“How long is the floor gonna support a stampeding bull?” She asked looking at the child ghost.

“I don’t know and I don’t want to find out. Think you can settle in one of the spare rooms up here while we get the bull down?”

“Let me go tell dad first so he doesn't get hurt.”

Another loud creak and followed by stomping could be heard from above.

“Move quickly.”

“Yea.” With that Kat ran downstairs to the library.

Casper poked his head through the attic floor to see what was going on. His uncles have managed to corner the bull around the door to the stairs leading down.

“Told Kat. She’s on her way down to tell Dr. Harvey. “

“Boys how we looking? Stretch yelled over the sounds of angry bull.

“This bull is real antsy.” Stinky commented.

“And the floor is getting creakier.” Fatso said

“Well we are just about to open that door and set it loose. Short sheet go to the door and open on three.”

“Are you sure about This?” Casper asked Stretch

“One.”

“This looks like a really bad idea”

“Two”

Casper placed his hand on the knob.

“Three!”

Casper opened the door and the bull went charging Down the stairs and to the third floor. There Fatso and Stinky blocked it from entering the other rooms and guided it to the second floor. On the second floor the bull saw Kat and ran right for her.

“Kat look out!!” Casper screamed.

Kats eyes went wide at the bull charged at her. Thinking fast she ran to the stairs, jumped over the bars and hung from underside of the railing. As the bull ran closer it stopped wondering where she went. Casper flew under the stairs where Kat dangled.

“Thought you guys were going to wait till I told dad.”

“I’m Sorry Kat, I have no control over those three.”

“Bulb head open the front door!” Stretch yelled angrily.

Him and his brothers just managed to lure it to ground level.

“Hang on Kat I’ll be right back.”

“Do I have a choice?” Kat said gesturing to her current predicament of hanging under the stairs above a raging bull.

Casper shrugged sheepishly and flew to the front door to open it.

“Once the doors open fly ahead to the gate from there we’ll let the towns animal control take care of it. “

“Ok uncle Stretch.” Casper flew in front of the doors.

“Ready!” Casper called.

Just like that the trio ran the bull to Casper as he opened the door. As soon as the bull was outside Casper zipped through the door and out to the gate. The trio stayed behind and congratulating themselves. Soon they noticed Kat still hanging from the stairs railing. Kat saw them approach.

“Don’t say it.” She warned.

The trios grins grew.

“Don’t say it!”

The three said it all at once.

“HOWS IT HANGING BONE BAG!”

“God Damn It.”

“HAHEHEHEHE”

“Hold on hold on!” Stretch whipped out a phone an took a picture of Kat hanging there.

“Send it in! We should make this a poster.” Stinky suggested.

““Hang in there.” Right Kat? Hehehehe!” Stretch teased.

“MEOW!” One of them yelled.

“HAHEHEHEHE!”

“You guys just love making my life Hell don’t you.”

“It’s a gift fleshy!”

“Return to sender!” Kat said while beginning to climb back up to the stairs while the trio continued to laugh.

Once up she left for the kitchen, the sound of the trio fading behind her.

\---------------------

After a while Casper returned to find Kat on the porch swing enjoying some coffee and reading over a pink letter. She spotted him.

“Hey Casper. Take care of the bull?”

“It kept chasing me after it was out of the gate so I lured it to a gated field not too far away. What you got there?”

“I forgot to tell you yesterday but Amber invited me to her wedding.”

“ The evil Barbie?”

“Yea. Something about making amends.”

“I don’t trust her.” Casper said crossing his arms and floating to her side to sit next to her.

“I don’t either but she’s obviously changed. She took a verbal lashing from me and didn’t try to deny any of it. She also admitted to being terrible.”

“Are you gonna go?”

“I want to go. The Cure I gonna be playing live there.”

“Really? Let me see.”

Kat moved so Casper could see the paper.

“Jose Gonzales too?”

“And Lord Huron.” Kat confirmed.

“And all you need is a date.”

“That is all.”

“A date by Friday? Finding a good one won't be easy.”

“Nice vote of confidence.”

“Sorry Kat.”

“I was gonna use a dating app if I didn’t find anyone tomorrow. Don’t get me wrong I would take you if I could.”

“I know you would. But the theme is love. That would be weird. Plus I’m dead.”

“I know! I would take you as a friend date.”

“Oh ok!”

“I would take you so I wouldn’t have the awkward silence of talking to a stranger that doesn’t get me. Plus I could pig out with no shame or embarrassment.”

“Yea that’s true.”

The two laughed at the honesty of her words.

Back then, they did have a girlfriend boyfriend relationship but as time went on and Kat got a little older they both fell out of love. To save their friendship they ditched the relationship. To this day they are still best friends with no heartbreak. They was some heartache as him and Kat did grow apart a little when she went to collage and to university. But it was a comfort that they could both still joke around like this.

There was still love there but a different kind of love. Both were cool with this.

“so there’s a bachelorette party tomorrow in Bangor?”

“Yea. At some night club.”

“Should I come along for sanity support?”

“Ill give it a chance and I’ll call if I need it.”

“Sound like a plan.” Casper said with a smile.

The day rolled into nighttime. The trio were preparing for the haunt tomorrow and Kat got ready for the next day. The drive to Bangor is long and some how she would have to avoid the trio. They would know something was up the minuet she stepped out of her room with even a little makeup on.

If they knew about it they would crash it for sure. At that point she could toss finding a date out the window.

Just one night with no ghosts. That’s all she needs.

One night.


	10. Get wrecked Chapter 10 A drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Chapter is long.

Kat yawned in the car as her and her dad made their way to Bangor. She woke up before sun rise. She managed to sneak her overnight bag into the trunk before the trio woke up. Good thing too. If the trio saw her overnight bag the would know somethings up. Kat managed to avoid them most of the day. Alternately they didn’t really seek her out either. They seemed busy with their own plans. She didn’t know where nor did she care. So long as it kept them out of her hair.  
Now it was late afternoon. Her and dad had been on the road for a while now passing farmland and forest area. The windows were rolled down allowing the fast wind to blow around them. Her dad sang Love Cats by the Cure embarrassingly loud with the radio. He would sang louder every time they pasted a person the road. Apparently, Dads never stop embarrassing of their children even after the kid moves out.  
“Into the sea! YOU AND ME. All these YEARS and NO One heard!” Harvey sang out the window as they pasted someone’s property.  
“Why Dad. Why do you do this to me?” She laughed feeling mortified.  
“This is the first time in a long time we went for a drive with it just you and me. You’ve been away for so long. I need to embarrass you a little bit. I missed you.“  
“You call this a little bit?” She laughed covering her face. Her ears growing red.  
“…Yes.”  
“Dad please.” Kat begged her dad.  
“Ok, ok, I’ll stop. Hahahah.” Harvey said turning the music down.  
Kat calmed down from the humiliation. Her face going back to normal. She playfully scowled at her dork dad. Before her face broke into a smile and she laughed with him.  
“your awful.”  
“I’m dad. HAHAHA.”  
Kat rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.  
“We’re almost there, sweetie.”  
“Already?” she checked her watch.  
“Wow We are making great time I’ll have hours to kill before they start letting people in.”  
“I suggest checking into a hotel once we get there. Make sure you have a bed for the night when your done partying.”  
“Ok dad.”  
Soon they pulled into Bangor. It was busier and noisier than friendship. Her dad pulled into a small inn of Maine street.  
“How about this place?” he asked Kat  
“Not to shabby and the price ain’t bad, sure.”  
“So you were gonna check in take a nap and get ready and head down when its almost time.”  
“That’s the idea.”  
“Ok sweetie. Oh, uhhh.”  
Kat turned to look at her dad.  
“You got the stun gun right?”  
“Yes, it’s strapped under my jacket.” Kat nodded.  
“Remember don’t leave your glass alone or take you eyes off it, don’t take a ride from anyone you don’t know, -  
Kat sighed as her obviously worried dad when through the spew.  
“If someone grabs me from behind punch him hard and call the bouncer. I know Dad don’t worry.”  
Harvey smiled at his daughter  
Kat gave her dad a big hug.  
“Love you dad”  
“Love you too pucket. Keep you eyes open for a good guy, Have fun, but I want you to above all stay safe.”  
“I know dad. I will.” With that she grabbed her bag and left the car. She waved to her dad as he drove off Cure still blasting from the radio.  
She checked into the hotel room. it was a quaint little set up. A single bed sat against the wall and a wide screen tv sat opposite to the bed. A large blue lounge chair sat in the corner next to the bed and faced the tv. A small icebox and a microwave sat in the far side of the room under some cabinets. The walls and ceiling were painted deep blue. The carpet was a sandy white. Kat walked into the bathroom that sat behind the wall of the cabinets. It plain whit with a shower sink and toilet. A blue shower mat sat outside the shower next to the toilet. The shower curtain was ocean blue with a giant red octopus printed in the center.  
“At least its clean there a lock on the door.” She thought as she turned and walked to the bed.  
She dropped her duffle bag and jacket kicked off her black boots and decided to take a nap. She had several hours before the night began. Might as well take advantage she thought to herself as she flopped on the bed in her genes and tank top.  
She was asleep in seconds.

 

Stretch and Casper raced over the woods in Friendship. It was near nighttime now and the trees moved as the two ghosts blew by the gust from there flying rustling the leaves.  
“Hey Kid, I thought you were faster than this.”  
“I just being slow for you.”  
“Oh really? Show me what you got short sheet! Stretch said as he rocketed ahead.  
Casper smirked and flew after his uncle easily catching up to him. Casper floated under Stretch, laid back with his arms behind his head.  
“Hey.”  
Stretch looked down to see his smug nephew fly under him like it was easy.  
“Eat my gust Uncle Stretch!”  
“Oh you smug little Wisp!” Stretch smiled as he tried to grab Casper but the little ghost dodged him and whizzed ahead laughing.  
Stretch’s mouth dropped as he smiled and Casper zoomed ahead.  
Stretch love spending a little time with the kid before a haunt. They would always have a small race to see who was faster. So far Casper has beat him every single time.  
It started to get a little later and Stretch would be meeting up with his brothers soon.  
“Common kid lets head back. Stink and Fatso are waiting for me.”  
“Ok.”  
Casper whipped around and met back up with the tall ghost. As he approached Stretch wrapped arm around Casper’s neck and started giving him a noogie.  
“Hey! HAHAHA!”  
“One of these days I’m gonna beat you.”  
Casper smirked as he ducked out of the hold and said,  
“You’ll have to catch up to me first old man.”  
Then Casper sped off like a bullet.  
“Old. I died in my 20s! Hey. Hey! Get back here! I ain’t done yelling at you yet!!”  
But Casper was already halfway to Whipstaff.  
“When I catch you and I will, I’m sending you outer orbit!” Stretch called to Casper as he flew to Whipstaff after the cheeky little ghost who was still laughing.

 

Kat woke up a bit after 7 and panicked. The party already started and she had to check in soon or she wouldn’t be able to go in. Rushing to her bag she wouldn’t have any time to put on the dress she packed so she settled with the black genes and gray tank she had on. Grabbing her leather jacket, black boots, stun gun, and a small purse she ran out the door. The club was a half hour walk. If she ran she could make it in under half of that. She ran through the nighttime city. Taking it in as she went and made it to the club with time to spare.  
Showing her invitation to the bouncer, he let her in.  
Once inside she made her way to the bathrooms. She looked in the mirror and saw just what she expected. Between sleeping on her tied up hair, leaving without any make up on and running through town she was a mess. She redid her hair in it’s always present pony tail, found some eyeliner and some dark red lipstick in her purse and when she walked out she was presentable. She soon found Amber, Vic and their groupies. Kat approached them, Amber saw her and walked up. She wore a hot pink cocktail dress and pink lip gloss.  
“You Made It! Does this mean your coming?”  
“Only for the live music and nothing else.” Kat said, her eyes narrow.  
“That’s fair. Hey uh there someone I’d like you to meet.” Amber took Kats arm started to guide Kat to the group of guys hanging round the table where Vic was. Kat pulled her arm free of her grasp.  
“We talked about this I recall saying no.” Kat said with hard eyes and a scowl.  
“Why not you’re here?!”  
“All of those people your hanging out with over there, still see a freak. Look at how their staring at me.”  
Kat motion at the group behind Amber who were looking at Kat up and down judging her and laughing at her attire. Kat started to feel a little self-conscious.  
“You cant show up without a date on Friday. It will mess up the whole theme.” Amber cried.  
“Yea, I read the invite. “  
“Kat common just give it a chance.”  
“Not tonight. Let me find a date on my own. If come Friday I don’t have someone then Fine, I’ll sit and dance with whoever.”  
“You mean it?” Amber said with big eyes.  
“Don’t get excited over this.” Kat said with disgust.  
“You have till Friday Kat. Mingle Girl, Mingle!”  
“The sheer thought that you’re this invested in my love life is creepy. The fact that you are is extremely disturbing” With that Kat started to walk away.  
“Wait Kat, we have Karaoke!” Amber shouted, the music to Single lady played in the background.  
“Hard pass.” Kat Said as she quickened her pace walking away.  
Eventually she ended up in the upstairs Bar area on the other side of the building.  
“Whisky.” Kat told the bar tender.  
Kat was all for finding a date but not from Amber or from that group. The word Freak still hurt her a little bit. They used that word to belittle her for years. It was a label she couldn’t wash off. It felt like it was tattooed to her. Those people would always see her as a freak and as less than. She refused to date someone who couldn’t respect her. Even if they did set her up, they couldn’t force her to do anything. She could just sit there and watch videos on her phone and refuse to engage with the guy. Or girl.  
Still…  
She wanted to find someone that connected with her.  
“Where do I find a freak like me?” she though to herself while she sipped her drink.  
She some eyes on her she turned around a caught a guy staring at her from a table. When he realized she saw him he quickly look away blushing. He was a few inches taller than her with a medium build. Spikes on his black vest. He had dark hair and green eyes. He was good looking with a sort of rebel vibe about him. He looked at her again with a shy smile.  
He did look a little familiar and that gave her comfort.  
Responding to him with a confidant devilish grin, she finished her drink and walked over to him.  
“Hey. Nice jacket” She began  
“Oh thanks.”  
“Mind if I- “she pointed to the free seat across from him.  
“No not at all. Please.” He got up and pulled out the chair for her.  
“Thank you.” She sat down.  
As he scooted her in they started some small talk.  
This might not be so hard after all.

Casper ended up getting shot to the moon. He wasn’t mad really. He screamed at earth about Stretch for not being able to take a light humored insult. Might as well since he’s isolated here. He took out his phone and texted Kat letting her know that he may not be able to help her tonight after all. He hoped the message would get to her soon. He didn’t really have a how lot of bars up here.  
Meanwhile ….  
The trio just arrived at the night club.  
“Hehehehe! What a nice turn out.” Stretch said rubbing his hands together plotting.  
“Look at them all so naive and unaware.” Stinky said his mouth fuming noxious gas.  
“The real party is about to begin.” Fatso said his belly shaking as he laughed.  
“HEHEHEHE! Find a meat suit boys. We take a look around and at midnight we start haunting!”  
They flew around the building looking for a suitable host.  
Stinky found a small guy with red hair in a gene vest with a skull on the back smoking in the ally.  
“Hey, mind if I Smoke? HAHAHA!” Stink said before he blew some knock out gas at him and flew into his mouth.  
A plump guy eating a pizza close by was perfect for Fatso.  
The man had short buzz cut brown hair and wore a yellow sports jacket.  
“Hope your still hungry!” Fatso voice boomed as possessed the pizza and jumped at the man’s face suffocating him till, he went limp. Fatso floated out of the pizza into the guys mouth. Once he was in he ate the rest of the pizza. His laugh booming into the night.  
Stretch flew inside to the men’s room and found this one guy washing his hands. He had black hair and wore a tux. Floating into the mirror in front of the man Stretch smirked and crossed his arms.  
“Nice suit.” Stretch said.  
“Oh, Thanks.”  
The guy paused after he spoke and slowly looked back up.  
As he was about to scream Stretch lassoed his tail around the guys neck and pulled him down fast banging his head against the sink and knocking him out instantly. Stretch floated out of the mirror and slid into the guys mouth. Stretch now in a body stood up in front of the mirror. The ghost’s purple eyes still showed through. An easy enough thing to hide if he wanted to. Instead Stretch brushed off the suit and fixed the bowtie. He then stepped out to find his brothers and cause some pre haunting chaos. 

 

Kat was having a blast. Her and the guy she started talking to were chatting it up. They talked about everything.  
She found out his name was Allen and like her had a huge appreciation for great music. He grew up in Bangor and actually went to her school in Orono. He was studying engineering.  
“I would have never guessed I would find someone from the university here.”  
“That’s why you looked familiar! “  
“What do you study?”  
“Historical records.”  
“Oh, fancy.”  
“Not really.”  
In the background they could both hear Ambers group sing Single lady for the third that night. Both cringed.  
“Oh God. Please someone stop them.” Kat begged covering her ears.  
“I used to be able to tolerate the song till these harpy’s butchered it.” Allen said pointing his head also covering his ears.  
“It’s not even that, this is the only song they been singing all night.They must not have gotten the memo that OTHER SONGS EXIST!” Kat said cupping her hand around her mouth and leaning over the railing, yelling the last part at the karaoke stage.  
Allen laughed at this and Kat sat back down suddenly embarrassed.  
“Your such a Spitfire. I like that.”  
“You don’t mind?”  
“Mind? I think It’s Hot. I want to see more of it.”  
Kat blushed at this. He’s a gentleman, easy on the eyes and he didn’t feel embarrassed by her just being her.  
“That’s it. If he accepts, I want him as my date.” She thought to herself.  
Now would be a great time to ask him.  
“Hey Allen, there’s a reason I’m here.”  
“Oh?”  
“So, you see that girl in the pink.”  
“The one that looks like she wondered of the set of a live action barbie movie?”  
“Yes that one. She invited me to her wedding in a week. The reason I’m bring it up is because to go I need a date. And the only reason I’m going is to see the live music. She keeps trying to set me up too.”  
“I hope this isn’t the live music.” He said pointing to the stage.  
“If it is I will likely commit murder. No, this is what they promise”  
Kat took out the pink note listing the bands.  
“And all you need is a date?”  
“Yes.”  
“And to Dance.”  
“Yes.”  
Kat looked at him.  
“Allen I know we just met a little while ago but, would you be my date so don’t have to be set up on one by someone I hate?”  
“I would love too. This looks great And I love Lord Huron. No homo. And so far this most fun I’ve had just sitting here with someone. You’re really fun to hang out with.”  
“Thank You!! also YES!” she said pumping her fist in the air.  
“HAHAHAHA!”  
A slower song came on and the lights grew dim. Allen stood up and held out a hand.  
“Want to dance? It would be good practice and get that Barbie harpy off you.”  
“Sure” she said happily taking his hand.  
He guided her down the steps to the dance floor and held one arm around her waist the other stil held her hand and as he slowly began to guide Kat she stumbled.  
“You ok?”  
“Yea I just don’t know how to dance this way.”  
“Oh. Well, let’s try this then” Allen put both hands on her waist and slowly rotated her in a circle.  
Kat smiled at him and nodded letting him know she could do this. As she enjoyed the dance her eyes spotted something strange. Three guys that look hauntingly familiar. One was short and scrawny with green eyes and seemed to be chewing on what looked like old rotted cheese . The second was a large plump guy eating a gross amount of donuts and the third was a tall guy in a black tux and had black hair with purple eyes… Stretch Fatso and Stinky! She realized with a start.  
“What The Hell?!” She said aloud and accidently stomped on Allen’s foot really hard.  
Allen immediately fell over crying in pain.  
“Allen! Are you ok?”  
“Yet to be determined.” He said in pain. He was hold his foot.  
He tried to get up but fell crying in pain.  
“I think I Need a Doctor. Please call an ambulance.”  
Kat looked behind her to see the trio still huddled there. Whipping out her phone she quickly called nine one one. 

 

The medics came and had to carry Allen out on a stretcher. Kat felt horrible. How could she screw up so badly? She was just trying to dance.  
“Hey Kat?”  
“Hm?”  
“Don’t feel bad about this. it wasn’t your fault.”  
“But it was Allen. And I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t worry about it. Could you do me a favor?  
“Yea.”  
“First take number and put it in your phone. Second, here is the keys to my bike. I need you to give these to the bouncer let them know it will be there overnight.”  
“Your trusting me with your keys?”  
“Yes so don’t let me down” He said with a charming smile.  
“Sure, Call you tomorrow?”  
“Looking forward to it. See ya beautiful.”  
He said as he was carted away.  
Kat blushed and waved to him as he left.  
She actually found someone. Now she just hoped she didn’t just blow things with him with her lack of dance experience.  
Looking at the note with his number and his keys she felt confidant. She Put them in her pocket. she turned around and entered the alleyway. There was three pests she needed to find. Noise from the alleyway confirmed that she already knew where to find one of them.  
“So much for one nights with no Ghosts.” 

 

Stinky was in paradise. The dumpsters behind the building have never been cleaned and it was his own personal smelly nirvana. In his human body he dove around and found a 3 week old pastrami sandwich. Licking his chops he was about to take a bite when he hears someone clearing their throat behind him.  
He turned around and nearly dropped his sandwich  
“KAT!?”  
“Hey Stink.”  
“What the He-Haw are you doing here?”  
“Why are you and your brothers here?”  
“I asked you first!”  
“I was invited here. What’s your reason?”  
“This is our haunt tonight.”  
“Your crashing Ambers party?”  
“Of course we are. Look, we drop the meat sacks soon and with so many people from Friendship here, we can’t be seen together. At least in the ghost forms. I’m gonna run inside and find the guys make sure they don’t stop possession. Meet you in there?” Stinky said climbing out of the dumpster.  
“Yea I’ll see you guys at the bar.”  
Stinky ran into the club to find the guys. While Kat found a free table at the bar.  
She and got a bottle of whiskey and four glasses. Might as well have a drink with the ghosts. They drove her crazy but they made great drinking buddies at least when they weren’t trying to scare her. 

 

Stinky found Fatso first.  
The round man was clearing out the kitchen of anything edible and otherwise. It was almost midnight. Fatso typically dropped the meat suit upon finishing a meal and he was done and already starting to float out.  
“Fatso wait, don’t drop him yet.”  
Fatso floated back into the man.  
“Why not Stink?”  
“Kats Here.”  
Fatso eyes grew wide.  
“What do you mean she’s here?”  
“I mean she’s here in the club. Waiting at the bar.”  
“How is she here?”  
“She was invited to the party.”  
“We didn’t invite her.”  
“No you idiot. Amber invited her.”  
Stinky looked at the clock behind Fatso. It was almost midnight.  
“Kat will explain everything but right now we gotta find Stretch. Where is he?”  
“I think I saw him over by the dance floor.” Fats said pointing to it.  
“Ok, lets go.”

 

Stretch was currently causing havoc on the dance floor. Tripping dancers and pinching girls’ butts and blaming it on their partners. He spilt dish soap all over the floor so now people kept slipping. Stretch laughed at the mess he made of the club’s patrons. Three fights were in progress because of his shenanigans. Because of the soap, one person would fall and it would be like a domino effect for everyone still standing on the dance floor. For the people who were trying to stand back up it just got funnier.  
He looked at the clock on the wall. Just about midnight. As he was about to float out, two hands came on his shoulder and held him in.  
“Stretch Don’t!”  
“What The-“Stretch said stunned as he was pulled back into his host.  
Stretch turned around angrily at his brothers.  
“HEY! What Gives?”  
“Kats here.” Both the brothers said in unison.  
Stretches eyes went wide.  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE’S HERE?!”  
Stinky pointed a thumb up at the bar where Kat was sitting. She was looking down at them with a drink in her hand and an annoyed expression on her face. Stretch scowled back at her with his arms crossed.  
Kat lifted up the bottle and three empty glasses.  
The girl and the ghost stared at each other. Stretch nodded understanding what she was requesting.  
A drink was a temporary truce and a chance to talk.  
Stretches eyes went back to purple as he started walking to the bar.  
“Common Boys, Lets get a drink.”


	11. Get Wrecked Chapter 11 a drink part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter. it needed some editing.

As the trio climbed the stairs to the bar, Kat pored whisky into the other glasses.  
“Hey guys.”  
“Bone Bag.” Stretch greeted with a nod as he took a glass and sat down.  
Kat rolled her eyes.  
“Kat. Kat, Kat What are the odds?” Fatso began as he sat down and took one of the glasses.  
“I’m as surprised as you.” Kat said as she pored the last glass and sat down with her own glass.  
“So, you mentioned you were invited here.” Stinky said as he sat down and took the last glass.  
Kat pause questioning how much she should divulge to the chaos driven trio. She didn’t need to tell them everything right now. Ultimately the less they knew the better.  
“Yes, Amber invited me here as a means of making amends, something about turning over a new leaf. Though, right now it seems her only interest is hooking me up with one of her scum bag friends.” Kat explained leaving out the wedding all together. Her words dripping sarcasm at the scum bag friends.  
The trio looked at each other then back at her. All four of them looked down to the group of guys who been hanging around Vic and Amber.  
Stretch look at her with a signature scowl his arms crossed.  
“What’s wrong with them? Their good looking and probably rich.” He asked Kat.  
“True, but they don’t respect me. I’m the same freak they despised all these years. I want nothing to do with them or anyone else who treats me that way.” Kat said as she sipped from her glass.  
“Ok. That, we can all understand.” Fatso said as he grabbed the bottle from the middle of the table and pored himself another glass.  
Stretch nodded and slightly tilted his glass to her before downing it.  
Just then Kat looked down and saw Amber and her friends back on stage. Kat laid her head on the table. She let out an angry grown.  
“Drunk already?” Stink asked  
“We seen you drink your old man under the table. What’s up with you?” Fatso questioned.  
“It’s not the whisky, Amber and her cronies are going back on stage.” Kat groaned.  
“Not a fan?” Fatso asked.  
“The thing is they been singing the same song all night. If I hear one more drunk cover of Single lady, I’m committing arson.”  
The trio looked to the stage. Just then the music started in a familiar melody.  
“I’m a single lady. I’m a single lady-“  
Kats head shot up eyes full of anger.  
“Alright, Screw This.”  
The three brothers turned back to Kat as she grabbed the whisky bottle, flicked away the cap and started slipping a tablecloth into the bottle.  
“Should we stop her?” Stinky asked  
“Probably. But, I wanna see how this plays out.” Stretch says with a look of interest.  
“Kind of a shame to waste the whisky though.” Fatso commented.  
The three brothers thought for a moment as they stared at her.  
Then she pulled a matchbook from the ashtray in the middle of the table.  
“Though, the fire would send everyone running."Stretch said thinking. " Who are we going to scare?” Stinky asked.  
The Stretch’s eyes went wide.  
“Stop her.”  
She was lighting the cloth when a small gust blew out the match. She looked back to see Fatso grab the remaining matches and eat them. At the same time Stinky took the bottle out if her hands.  
“Let’s not waste good booze on her account Fleshy.” Stretch said as he lit a cigarette.  
Not like it would hurt him now.  
The other two took their seats next to Stretch while he began to speak.  
“Besides, there’s a better way to wreck a party.” Stretch said with a devious smile.  
Kat caught onto what he was proposing.  
She smiled evilly and leaned forward, her hands folded in front of her.  
“What do you have in mind?”  
\------------------------------

On the moon…

Casper has been sitting here a while. He was getting bored. Usually one of his uncles would have picked him up by now. They probably forgot he was up here with that haunt they planned. He decided to call and hope they will hear the ring tone over all the screaming they’re probably causing right now.  
Back at the night clubs bar…  
Stretch’s phone rang.  
“Hold up boys.. and Skin bag” he said pulling out his phone to check the caller id.  
Casper’s name showed up.  
“Oops.” Stretch said the cigarette in him mouth going slack.  
“What is it Stretch?” Stinky asked peaking over to the ringing phone. Fatso sitting on Stretch’s other side looked over at the phone as well.  
“Oh….That oops.” Fatso said eyes going wide.  
Kat arched an eyebrow at the trio.  
“What is it?” She asked.  
“I sent Casper to the moon and ah, well …” Stretch began.  
“We forgot he was up there.” Stinky finished.  
Kats Eyebrows shot up.  
(((“RING!”)))  
“Well are you going to pick it up?” Kat asked.  
Stretch rolled his eyes at her and clicked the answer button.  
“Hey Bulb head.”  
“Hey uncle Stretch. Forget something? Your nephew on the moon perhaps?”  
“Watch the sarcasm kid.”  
“Sorry Uncle Stretch.”  
“We had to change plans. We bumped into your girlfriend.”  
“I don’t have a- Wait... Kat?  
Kat called over to the phone so he could hear her.  
“Hi Casper.”  
“Kat what are you doing there? And She’s not my girlfriend!”  
The trio cracked up.  
“Oh common guys are you at that again?”  
“Its fun to torment you two.” Stinky said.  
“You do realize we aren’t dating and haven’t been dating for a long time right?” Casper said over the phone.  
“Its still funny. Hahahahah!” Fatso laughed.  
The phone was quiet while Casper waited for the laughing to subside.  
“….So, take Banshee out on a date yet?”  
The trio fell silent.  
“Your not gonna let that one go are you?” Stretch asked over the phone with a smirk.  
“Not on your afterlife. Hahahahaha!” Casper’s laughter came over the phone. Everyone at the table couldn’t help but smile. Even Stretch couldn't help himself.  
Kat got a peak of it a few seconds before it disappeared behind his semi-permanent scowl. She never seen Stretch smile in a way that didn’t look sarcastic or sadistic. This bordered along the lines of charming and almost... Cute.  
Remembering the consciences of last time she associated him with anything cute, She quickly looked away not wanting to draw his attention and moved on.  
“Hang out for a little longer kid. Once we done here, I’ll send Stinky up to get ya.”  
“Ok uncle Stretch. Can I talk to Kat real quick?”  
“Skin sack, its for you.” Stretch said handing over the phone.  
“Quit calling me names you Starchy Bedsheet.” Kat muttered before talking on the phone. But Stretch heard her.  
“Hey Casper.”  
“Care to repeat the bone bag?!” Stretch talk loudly at her irritated.  
“One minute Casper. You haven’t used my name once since we sat down!”  
“I Don’t Need To. Besides What kind of name is “Kat”? A Pet Name?”  
“What kind of name is “Stretch”? Some Long-Standing Joke?” Kat said gesturing to stretches long skinny figure in the guys body.  
“GRRRRRRRRRRR!”  
“GRRRRRRRRRRR!”  
“Don’t start or me and Fatso will use this.” Stinky said pulling out the “Get along” shirt from his vest.  
“What The- WHY ARE CARRYING THAT THING AROUND?” Stretch yelled gesturing to the article of clothing.  
Kat stared in shock.  
“Makes a great tissue.” Stinky said as he blew his nose, covering the shirt in think green snot.  
The girl cringed Stretch just stood there in silence.  
“Uh, Stink? How long have you been use that as a tissue.” Kat asked disgusted.  
“Three months why?”  
Kat felt like she was going to vomit. Holding her mouth closed she tossed the phone to Fatso and ran to the trash bin.  
“Hey glow worm.” Fatso said over the phone.  
“Hey Uncle Fatso.  
“*Vomit noise.”  
Stretch watch Kat make it to the trashcan then turned to Stinky.  
“That’s twisted level gross. You realize I have to wear that thing too right? I don’t want your snot on me!”  
“Might want to avoid fighting then.” Stinky said smug as he put the shirt back in his vest.  
“Uncle Stink that’s so disgusting!” Casper said laughing over the phone so His uncle could hear.  
“Hey short sheet. Could you believe these two? I almost want to tell them to get a room.”  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN GET A ROOM?!” Stretch yelled at his brother his eyes turning red as Casper laughed louder over the phone.  
Kat walked back over having whiped her mouth clean.  
“With Him?” Kat said pointing a thumb at Stretch.  
The girl and the ghost looked at each other for a second….  
“Not a chance in Hell.” Kat said glaring.  
“The only place that would happen would be “in” Hell.” Stretch said in retort glaring back arms crossed.  
“HAHAHAHAHA.” Stinky, Fatso, and Casper laughed at the two’s expense.  
“Hey since I might be up here for a while is it ok if I try breaking through the atmosphere? There’s not a whole lot to do up here and I’m bored.”  
Fatso and Stinky looked to Stretch.  
Stretch walked over and reached for the phone.  
“Kid I’d rather you do that with one of us there. A lot can go wrong for someone as small as you.”  
“Aww.”  
“Hang in there. Someone will go up there soon.”  
“Ok. Can I talk to Kat if she’s done puking?”  
“Pffft yea. Here’s barf breath.”  
Kat took the phone and gave him the finger.  
“Classy.” Stretch said with arms crossed and a smirk.  
“Hello again.”  
“So, why are you with my uncles?”  
“The haunt was this party.”  
“That explains it.”  
“Yep.”  
“Be careful with my uncles around. You know how they can be.”  
“I will be. See ya soon?”  
“Hopefully. If I wasn’t already dead, I’d be dying of boredom.”  
“Hahaha.”  
“See ya soon Kat.”  
“Peace”  
She closed the phone and handed it back to Stretch.  
“So where were we?” Stretch said.  
“Ambers fear.” Kat comments  
“Yes. You know it.”  
“Ghosts in general scare the crap out of her but what really gets her is the Pale man from Pans Labyrinth.”  
“Pans Labyrinth?” Stretch asked confused.  
“Oh I remember Pans Labyrinth.” Fatso said bouncing excitedly.  
“It’s a movie Stretch. You were out with Casper when Me and Fatso saw it. And we know exactly what she’s talking about.” Stinky said with an evil grin. He pull out his phone and looked for a photo.  
Stinky handed the phone to Stretch and the tall ghosts eyes went wide.  
“Oh ho ho. This gonna be good.” Stretch said evilly amused.  
“Nightmare fuel.” Kat said nodding.  
“You know where to go right?” Fatso asked while his arm started twitching and twisting uncontrollably.  
“Yea The power box should be up in the rafters somewhere. Is it time for you to ditch the body’s?”  
“Probably.” Stinky said as he tried to steady himself in on of the chairs.  
“We been here a while. Its time.” Stretch said getting up to stand only to fall over.  
“Ummm…Do you need help getting outside?”  
“Help from You? No.” Stretch said stubbornly from his spot on the ground.  
“Yes we need help.” Stinky corrected Stretches stubbornness.  
“Stinky!” Stretch yelled at his younger brother.  
“Stretch, your on the floor.” Stinky pointed out angrily  
Stretch looked up at Kat.  
“Touch me and I break you.” Stretch said venomously, shooting daggers at her.  
“Fine, have it your way drama queen.” Kat said sarcastically as she walked to the railing.  
“What Did You Call Me!?”  
Kat ignored Stretch and leaned over the railing calling the bouncer.  
“Hey Bouncer! We got three drunk guys up here. They need some help getting some fresh air.” Kat said calling at the guy at the door.  
The bouncer took a quick sigh before making his way up the stairs. He got Fatso first and struggled from the combined weight of the ghost and the guy he was possessing.  
While he was working his way down Kat pulled up a chair and placed it over Stretch on the floor. She then poured herself one last drink and seated herself in the chair.  
Stretch clenched his fists, eyes glowed red.  
“ARE. YOU. FUCKING. SERIOUS!!!!”  
“What? I’m just making sure no one steps on you.” Kat said coyly with a smirk.  
Stinky quickly pulled out the phone and took a pic. The whole thing looked hilarious.  
“GET….OFF.” The chairs glasses and bottle of the bar began to shake.  
Stinky glanced down at Stretch to find his eyes were not just red but bloodshot.  
“Bone bag you might want to get off now.”  
“Why?”  
“Kat this is serious. Just because people are around wont stop him from coming out. You don’t want him coming out and after you with murder on his mind.”  
Kat glanced down at the ghost as he started to get surrounded with a dark aura.  
“Oops.” Her eyes went wide and she shot up and walked outside. Giving the angry ghost space to simmer down.  
Stretch calmed down after a few minutes and looked at Stinky.  
“I Hate That Girl.” Stretch said through clenched teeth and fists.  
“Pretty sure the feeling is mutual.” Stinky said with a smirk.  
“You get a kick out of this don’t you?” Stretch said with a glare.  
“Guilty.” Stinky said laughing.  
Stretch shook his head as his younger brother with a smirk.


	12. Get Wrecked Chapter 12 The Wrecking.

Get wrecked chapter 12.

Outside the nightclub…  
Fatso was just dropped off by the bouncer and left in the ally. He floated out of the body he possessed. Much to his relief, the guy was still out.  
“Heh, Food coma.”  
Kat followed close behind.  
“Hey Kat.”  
“Hey Fatso.”  
“What are you doing out here? Thought you were gonna get to the power box inside.”  
“I accidentally pushed Stretch a little farther than I wanted to.”  
“…Did the dark aura show up?”  
“Yes.”  
“”Sigh” Kat you need to stop messing with my brother like that.”  
“But he’s a Jackass and I Hate Him. It’s fun to mess with him.”  
Fats thought for a moment at her words. An idea came to mind. Granted he knew it was a stupid idea but it might just work. At least for a little bit.  
“So you like to mess with him?”  
“…Yea, didn’t I just say that?” Kat answered, suspicions of where Fatso was going with this.  
“You know Pearl messes with Spooky in a similar way.”  
“Where are you going with this?”  
“What I’m saying is, You tease him because you like him.”  
“*Gag noise.* And here I thought Grossing people out was Stinky’s thing.”  
“You called..” Stinky said hearing his name from around the corner.  
As the Bouncer came around the corner with Stinky he froze. Eyes big and full of fear. He dropped Stinky.  
“Ouch!” Stinky sat rubbing his head.  
“G-G-g-.”  
Kat looked back at Fatso.  
“Fatso. Forget something?”  
“G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g”  
“Oh…oops, I forgot to vanish.”  
“G-g-g-g-GHOOOO-!!!”  
“BUZZZZZZZZ-ZZZZZZZZ”  
The bouncer dropped onto the sidewalk like a dead fish as Kat put the stun gun back in her jacket.  
“Ever hear of over kill?” Stinky asked as he floated out of his disguise, the small guy going limp.  
“He saw too much. Common Give me a hand. ” Kat said as she grabbed one of the bouncer’s arms and dragged him into the ally.  
Stinky grabbed the other arm and helped Kat hide the large man, While Fatso slung the smaller guy Stinky was previously possessing over his shoulder and flew back into the ally.  
“Lets just dump them here.” Kat says as she opens a dumpster.  
“Landfill, Compost or Recycle?” Fats asks while pointing to the three bins in front of him.  
“Let’s just keep it simple. These guys aren’t dead.” Kat says as she and stink lift the large man into the dumpster.  
“What if they remember?” asked Fatso.  
“Worst case scenario, the bouncer seeks out therapy and the guys you were possessing are to hung over to remember.”  
“hang overs. Oh the benefits of being a ghost and never have one again.” Stinky said with a smile.  
“Can’t get drunk either.” Kat said as she walked over to the man Fatso possessed.  
“Eeeeh.”  
“Wait, Can You?” Kat asked looking at the smelly ghost  
“It depends if we are in possession and how much alcohol we consume. Most of us can get tipsy-”  
“Uuum guys? What are we gonna do about Stretch? He’s running out of time.” Fatso asked.  
“Right…oh…..” Kat, Stinky and Fatso looked down at the bouncer in the trash.  
“Well Fatso looks like we gonna have to get him.”  
The two ghosts turned invisible and floated inside. A second later the two floated back into the ally without Stretch.  
“What happened?”  
“Fog machines are on. If we go in they’ll see us and we don’t wanna scare everyone off yet. ” Stink said.  
“Well what now?” Kat said her arms crossed.  
“You could get him.“ Fatso suggested.  
“What? No. He’ll probably bite me or something.”  
“Kat, he’s not a dog he’s not gonna bite you.” Fatso said annoyed.  
“Are you sure about that not a dog part? He acts like a bi-”  
“Kat!! Stop talking bad about our brother.” Stinky yelled.  
“Sigh” Is there any other options here?”  
“You wanna wreck this party or not?”  
“God Damn it. Fine!”

A few minutes later …..  
“YOU JUST HAD TO BITE ME!!!”  
Stinky and Fatso looked around the corner. Kat was half carrying half dragging Stretch to the ally.  
“I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH!!! NOW, GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!!” Stretch yelled.  
“WILL YOU CALM DOWN? We’re almost there then you can float out of him.”  
Once in the ally Stretch shot out of the guy in the tux.  
“Did you really bite her?” Stinky asked Stretch.  
“Yes. He did.” Kat said as she showed him her wrist which was marked with bruised teeth marks.  
"Get over it Bone Bag!!" As they argued, the guy she was dragging woke up.  
“What the- where am I?!”  
The guy in the tux struggled out of Kat grip and saw the three ghost floating around her.  
“G-g-g-g-g GHOO-“  
*Punch noise*  
The guy fell to the ground with a hard thump as Kat shook out her hand.  
The trio fell silent.  
She just one hit k.o. that guy.  
Kat looked at them.  
Stretch was covering his face with his hand while Stinky’s jaw hit the ground. Fatso’s eyes were the size of his breakfast.  
“What?”  
“Kittens got some claws!” Fatso yelled  
“Round One Kat!” Stinky shouted. Or at least the best he could without his jaw.  
“Can someone please open the dumpster so I can toss him in?”  
Fatso flew forward to help Kat. Stinky picked up his jaw and turned to Stretch. Stretch was still covering his face looking at Kat.  
“Hey, Stretch are you Ok?”  
Stretch snapped out of his daze.  
“I’m fine.” Stretch said and looked away in a vain attempt to hide his face. Stinky peered around to see Stretch. It quickly became obvious why his older brother was hiding.  
“Your Blushing.” Stinky said in surprise.  
“Shut up Stinky.” Stretch snarled.  
A loud clang interrupted them. Both turned to see the woman climb on top of the dumpster.  
“Um, Bone bag what are you doing?” Fatso asked  
“We wasted enough time out here. I’m going for the power box in the rafters. See you guys in a bit.” Kat said as she pulled herself up to a window leading to the rafters.  
While she slipped though the window a pink slip of paper fell out of her pocket.  
Once Kat was out of sight, Stretch picked it up.  
“What da Hell is this?” Stretch sneered finding the pink color repulsive.  
His brothers peered over as he opened up the note.  
………………

Meanwhile inside….  
Amber was talking to one of the guys in the group.  
“You said she would be here.”  
“She is, she’s just stubborn.”  
“Well lets bring her over here. We can get to the mingling part.”  
“She’ll come around Jess. Just need to keep persisting. I’m pretty sure she’s into the same things as you are.”  
“I hope so. I Like Freaky Chicks.” The man’s face twisted into a perverted smile.  
Kat was in the rafters above them. She heard the whole conversation. This guy was a sleaze. This whole conversation awoke her rage. She really did not like the implications Amber was spouting.  
The man she called Jess stood up.  
“I’m gonna get another drink.” He said as her walked to the bar.  
Kat glowered down at them. She took a hair tie of her wrist, hooked it on her thumb and pulled back.  
Kat aimed at a wine glass on Ambers table.  
Kat smirked as she let the hair tie go.  
The tie flew through the air and broke though the neck of the wine glass. The red wine spilled on Ambers dress most of it landing on her lap.  
The bride to be screamed and shot up from her seat. She looked down at her dress in horror at the large red stain. Just then Jess returned.  
“Hey I’m Ba-oh….” He looked down  
“Did you forget today was your period or something?” Jess asked innocently.  
Amber turned beet red.  
Kat smiled as a loud smack rang through the air. She stood up pleased with her work.  
Kat looked ahead and saw the power box.  
She cracked open the lock and plugged in her phone.  
Fifteen minuets later she was connected to every electrical outlet in the building.  
“First things first the karaoke machine.” Kat shut that down completely.  
“Now to text the guys and see if they are ready.”  
……….

The Trio were ready to scare. They have waited all night to make people scream and loaded with images of horrific monsters in their minds, scream they will.  
Plus, they wanted to tease Kat about the wedding invitation when this was all over.  
A text was sent to their phones. It was from Kat.  
“Ok I’m all set up here. Lights will go out soon. Ready?”  
“Unanimous Yes. Took you long enough skin sack.” Stretch texted back.  
“You try hacking into the electrical wiring of a night club and see how long it takes you? Ready when you are.” Kat said with her hand on the switch  
“Ready.” Stinky Said.  
“Set.” Fatso Responded.  
“HAUNT!” Stretch yelled as the club went dark and the trio charged in.  
Once the lights were out it was chaos. The whole club screamed in horror as the trio dove down and did what they did best. Scare.  
Kat switch the strobe lights on and through the flickering she watched the trio raise Hell upon the clubs patrons.  
She watched Fatso At the bar. He was drinking and eating everything there, and reserving the stuff the fell through him.  
“Order up.” He called as he placed a glass on the table.  
Kat smiled as a crowd of girls ran away in horror at a concoction of Fatsos creation.  
Stinky was turning the bathroom into a literal biohazard. Many of the patrons hid in the bathroom when stuff got scary. Bad move. Thick green fog billowed from the bathroom’s doors. a crowd of people fleeing the area were sobbing, gaging, and puking. Many of them were crawling out of the mess. The smell was so bad, they could hardly move.  
Kat Laughed wickedly at the chaos. She turned back to the power box to see what else she could mess with. Her eyes landed on certain switch and an idea came to mind. She took out her phone and texted the ghosts.

Stretch shape shifted himself into the pale man from pans labyrinth and was chasing a crowd of Amber and her friends around the clubs main floor. It was effective as evident at the amount of people who fainted from fear and the number of people who have pissed themselves. He cackled menacingly at their terrified looks. He was interrupted with his phone receiving a text .  
Stretch sneered the timing and opened the group chat.  
The ID said Violent Irrational Bone Head.  
His eyebrows shot up in surprise once he read the message.  
“Hey, anyone wanna make it rain blood?” >: )  
Kat received a text back quickly.  
The ID read Long Nosed Roadkill.  
“Rain blood?.... What do you have in mind?” >: )  
………………

Stinky and Fatso were having a blast.  
“Hey Fatso, see Stretch anywhere?”  
“Last I saw him, he was chasing people down as the Pale man.”  
Suddenly a loud ring sang through the air. The fire system going off wasn’t unusual for them. Especially when Stinky uses gas. Often a person will mistake Stinkys work for smoke or a gas leak.  
As the sprinklers came on the fleeing crowd screamed even louder.  
The two ghosts looked around and noticed things looking a bit more…. Red.  
Stinky held out a hand to check the water coming from the sprinklers.  
But it wasn’t water.  
“Hey did you see that text Kat sent?”  
“Make it rain Blood? Yea.”  
“Look.” Stinky held out his hand to show Fatso. In His palm sat some red liquid and as it fell through his hand Fatso spoke.  
“Well I’ll be damned.”  
Up in the rafters, a ghost and a girl were laughing manically as crowd below them screamed. He couldn’t argue with the results. Filling the Sprinkler systems with blood and turning them on was a dark kind of genius.  
“Where did you come up with this one?” Stretch said holding his sides.  
“I saw the switch for the sprinklers and though we could do better than just water.” Kat said bent over laughing at the chaos.  
“Not bad for a fleshy. Not bad at all.”  
“Well how would you do it?”  
“Like this.” Stretch morphed a bucket in his hand filled with blood and made a move to dump it on her.  
“Wait, wait, Don’t! “ Kat said as she backed up but her foot slipped of the beam. It happened in slow motion her foot slipped and she started to fall.  
Before her other foot could leave the beam Stretch grabbed her by the front of her shirt preventing her from falling  
“Thanks Stretch.”  
“A little early to take flying lessons. you ain’t dead… yet.” Stretch let go of the front of her shirt and than grabbed it again teasing her.  
“Don’t you Dare!”  
Stretch just started to laugh at her.  
“I will make you my unfinished business and I will haunt you for the rest of your afterlife!!!”  
Stretch just laughed harder as her pulled her up and set her down.  
“You Haunt me? Hehehehe!!!!!”  
Once up Kat let her back rest against the power box as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths.  
“You Fucking Asshole.” She said shaking her head with a smirk and the tall thin ghost.  
“ HEHEHEHEHE.”  
This dead guy. She hated his endoplasm when they argued but she enjoyed times when they could joke around like this. If his temper wasn’t such an issue, they would have a lot more fun. She though more about this. Maybe Fatso wasn't to far off. They would make great friends if he didn't have such a problem with her being flesh and bone.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when a police siren came from outside.  
She walked to the window she came in from and looked out Stretch following close behind.  
Opening the window and poking her head out she could see several police cars pulling up front the club followed by a ghostbusters van.  
“Cops and Ghostbusters? Hey boys we really did it now!” Stretch called to his brothers.  
Stinky and Fatso flew up and peered through the wall.  
“Ghostbusters? Shouldn’t you guys be more worried?”  
“Naw, we’ve taken these guys before.” Stretch said.  
“Carrigan tried them before you and Harvey came along. We sent them running back to New York.” Stinky commented.  
“Do we really wanna deal with them tonight though? Feel’s kind of like a chore. “ Fatso asked his brothers.  
“That’s true.” Stretch said  
“I say we bail.” Kat suggested.  
The trio thought for a moment.  
“Party is kinda um, “dead.”” Fatso said with a pun.  
“Its gonna be hard to top the blood rain.” Stinky said looking back inside at the mess.  
The place was mostly empty save for the people who passed out from fear and alcohol. The bathrooms were destroyed thanks to Stinky. The bar was cleared out from Fatsos apatite and everything in the club was covered in blood.  
“For once I agree with her.” Stretch said pointing his head to Kat.  
“Let’s make like Michele Jackson and beat it.” Fatso said.  
“Wait I’m gonna take a picture. “Stinky said taking out his phone and snapping a pic.  
“A party well wrecked” He said grinning at the image.  
Kat opened the window and hopped out. Below her the four guys they dumped were waking up. As they opened the dumpster Kat landed on top of the lid once again closing it. This knocked the unlucky guys back out.  
The loud noise caught the attention of a police officer.  
“Oh Shit.” The trio said  
“Running! Definitely Running!! ” Kat said as she zipped passed them. The trio turned and flew after her laughing.  
Kat joined them in their laughter as they ran and flew from the club into the small city.


	13. Get Wrecked Chapter 13 Unlucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your out there and leave a Kudos. or even better a comment. I love to hear from other readers and other writers.  
> Enjoy Chapter 13. ;)

The night in Bangor was windy but warm as cars and people occupied the streets. Many people saw the girl but paid her no mind as she ran passed. The trio followed close behind her invisible. Normal people mistaking them for some wind. They laughed as they blew way peoples papers and hats and anything else they were carrying.  
Kat kept running until she was at the waterfront, the trio trailing close behind her. Checking behind her to see if any cops followed her, she was relieved to find none. As she stopped to catch her breath, the trio congratulated themselves on the haunt.  
“That bathroom will never be the same.” Stretch told stinky laughing.  
“Oh, I saw how badly you scared Amber and her gang with that Pale man. That guy looked creeper than in the movie.” Fatso told Stretch.  
“That cocktail of terror you put together will be what keeps the fleshys up at night.” Stinky said laughing with Fatso.  
“Speaking of fleshys, didn’t ours forget something?” Stretch said taking out the pink letter with a menacing grin.  
“Yea..” Stinky said smiling evilly.  
Kat was still hunched over panting and wasn’t listening.  
“The Theme Is LOOOOVE!!!!” Fatso mocked making Kissy noises in Kats direction.  
Kats eye widened and she looked up.  
Stretch had the invite open and was reading aloud.  
“What are You doing with that?!” Kat said as she jumped high in an attempt to reclaim the letter.  
Stretch flew high above her holding the letter just teasingly out of her reach.  
“HEHEHEHEHEHE!” the trio laughed at her.  
“Dress formal? Hehehe hehehe!!!!” Stinky laughed at her.  
“ Get this, All Guests have to have a date, HEHEHEHEHE!” Fatso bellowed.  
“Also anyone who come single will be paired up! I pity the poor guy who ends up with you!” Stretch teased.  
“HAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!” The three cracked up.  
“So I have to wear a dress and go a date. What’s it to you?” Kat asked the trio her arms crossed.  
“What it is, is the fact that your as unromantic and tomboyish as it gets. You have more experience Dating the dead than the living. You, get a date in five days, Unlikely. ” Stretch laughed  
“I can be romantic and look nice if I want too.” Kat countered.  
“Is that so? How about a wager then?” Stretch aske with an evil smirk.  
“Go on.” Kat said with a raised eyebrow, already knowing the outcome of this bet.  
“I bet that you cant find a Date by Friday.”  
“Name the terms.” She said with a smile as she pulled out her phone and sent a text.  
“Ok so, “when” you loose, you have to go A week smelling like Stinky farted on you and you have to eat whatever Fatso makes.” Stretch said with an evil twisted smile.  
“I’ll gas your closet.” Stinky said as green smog fumed from his mouth.  
“Hope you like second hand Pizza.” Fatso said holding a ball of slimy cheese and pepperoni.  
“And when you lose, you and your brothers have to do All of Casper’s chores and housework for a week.”  
“Deal!” The trio said as Stretch held out his hand.  
Kat reached out and shook it.  
The deal was stuck.  
“Hope you have a gas mask Bone bag.” Stretch said his arms crossed with a smirk.  
Just then Kats phone received a message  
Kat opened her phone and read it. She chuckled and smirked at the ghosts.  
“You Lose.” Kat said as she shot Stretch twisted smile.  
“WHAT?!” Stretch snatched the phone from her hand and looked at the message.  
The text read,  
“So we still on for the rehearsal dinner on Friday?” and the response was,  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world. ;) “  
The trio floated there in shock.  
“You Hustled Me!” Stretch yelled  
“No, You flew right into that one. Enjoy the housework.” Kat said laughing at the ghosts.  
“Wait hold on When did you find this guy?” Stinky Asked.  
“A while before you showed up.”  
“Well we didn’t see anyone looking for you when we were there.” Fatso said.  
“He had to leave early. Had an accident on the dance floor.”  
“Step on his feet or something?” Stretch asked with a smirk.  
“Shut up!” Kat yelled defensively.  
“HEHEHEHEHEHE!”  
Kat Closed her eyes for a second to compose herself.  
“Anyway, we shouldn’t stay here too long. It’s too open. You guys will get seen”. Kat said getting the attention of her.  
“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Stinky said.  
“What do mean don’t worry about it?” Kat said leaning against a lit lamp post crossing her arms.  
“When it’s this late, nobody is paying attention.” Fatso said as he poked some guy sleeping on a bench.  
“Even if they are, what can they do? Plus, we’re not in Friendship, who will recognize us or you?” Stretch said floating over to the guy waking up.  
Kat smirked and stared fondly at the ghosts as a scream rang out into the night followed by the trio’s laughter as the guy slumped back on the bench passed out.  
Kat chuckled then yawned.  
A bright light shined out the corner of her eye causing her to look up. The moon Just peak out of the clouds.  
The Moon… Casper!  
“Hey, Casper’s still on the moon.” Kat reminded to trio.  
The trio paused laughing as Stretch turned to Stinky.  
“I’m On It.” Stink said as he shot up to the atmosphere.  
Kat yawned again this time really feeling exhaustion dog on her.  
It was getting late. Checking her phone, she saw it was almost two in the morning.  
“Ok, See ya guys tomorrow.” Kat said  
“Leaving so soon?” Stretch asked with a teasing smirk.  
“ I rented a room, might as well make use of it. Goodnight guys.” Kat said as she walked in the direction of the inn.  
When she was out of ear shot  
“Hey Fatso, what do you say we follow her a little ways and see where she staying?” Stretch whispered to his brother.  
“Planning on a late-night visit?” Fatso asked smiling evilly  
“Yea.”  
The brothers turned invisible and followed her down the street.  
……………..

Stinky just arrived on the moon. It was already three in the morning.  
“CASPER….” Stinky called.  
Floating around and hearing nothing he called again.  
“Casper! Come on Let go home!”  
A light crackle came from behind him.  
Stinky looked behind him but found nothing.  
He turned around and was about to continue his search when something grabbed his tail and stopped him.  
Stinky whipped around and looked. He saw nothing till that crackle sound came again. Coming from the ground. Stinky looked down and was surprised by what he saw.  
A small humanoid figure made of stone stood back a waved at him and pointed behind it.  
Stink looked up as Casper came from behind a rock his fingers spread out animating the stone figure.  
Stinky broke into a huge grin.  
“Not Bad Kid! Not Bad At All.”  
“Hehe.” Casper giggled as he dropped his control of the rocks.  
Stink flew to Casper’s side and playfully wrapped and arm around the small spooks neck.  
“Wait till Stretch and Fatso hear about this.” Stinky said and he rubbed his knuckles on the kids head.  
“Speaking of, can we go home? I’m tired.” Casper asked looking at Stink.  
Stink turned to look at Casper.  
“You do look a little drained. How long were ya working on that?”  
“I don’t know I was bored.”  
“Well Stretch will be proud. I know I am.”  
“Think I can mess with Fatso with this?”  
“PFFT! Defiantly. I would go with his food.” Stinky laughed.  
Stinky turned his back to Casper.  
“Hop on kid lets go home.”  
Casper smiled and grabbed his uncles’ shoulders as they flew back to Maine.  
“How was the haunt?” Casper asked Stink.  
“A few interesting developments happened.”  
“Do tell.”  
“Well as you know we found Kat there. She helped us scare people.”  
“Really?”  
“Even more interesting her and Stretch actually worked together on something.”  
“Oh god, is the world ending?” Casper asked shocked.  
“No, but with what they pulled you would think it was. Hehehe, they made it rain blood inside.”  
“What? How?”  
“They used the fire sprinklers. Look at this.” Stink pulled out his phone and showed Casper the picture of the wrecked party.  
The boy ghost stared for a minute.  
“They don’t do anything half -way do they?” Casper said shaking his head smirking.  
“No, they don’t. Another thing happened that I found odd.”  
“What was that?”  
“Kat had to knock a few people out. With this one guy she did it in one punch.”  
”That’s nothing new.” Casper said confused.  
“Stretch started blushing after she did that.” Stink clarified.  
“Uncle Stretch Blushing?” Casper said with a raised eyebrow.  
“Strange huh?”  
“I didn’t know Stretch could Blush.” Casper said  
“I’m surprised too.”  
Casper paused.  
“…. Do you think He-“  
“It’s too early to tell. He’s been looking for a while and so far has been unlucky. If it does happen maybe they’ll fight a little less.” Stink answered before he could finish the question.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that also there’s a problem.” Casper said looking down at Stink.  
“What it that?”  
“Uncle Stretch Hates anything with a pulse, and Kat avoids love like the plague.  
Stinky chews on this information for a second.  
“I understand the pulse thing, But What do you mean she avoids Love?”  
“Kat goes on Dates but typically avoids being to romantically involved. The second someone drops the L word, she’s gone.”  
“Really? Why is that?”  
“Eeh, it’s uh… Not really my place to tell.”  
Stinky was silent for a minute  
“Eh, Love Stinks Anyway.”  
“True. You know… Maybe Stretch was just Happy it wasn’t him getting punched for once.” Casper said with a cheeky smile.  
“Pfft! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Don’t let him hear you say that!”  
“Me? What about you? If hears what you’re talking about he’ll blow a fuse.” Casper said laughing with his uncle.  
“Yea! HEHEHEHEHEHE! Hang on kid. Here we go.” Stinky said as he dove through the magnetic field.  
Stinky smiled as Casper drifted off to sleep on the way down.  
……………….

Kat walked up the stairs to the room. It had a long but enjoyable night. She found a nice date for Friday. Made a mess of Amber and her snobby friends. She even had some fun with the guys. She might have to go with them on haunts in the future. Feeling utterly drained, Kat opened the door ready to take a shower and sleep.  
Meanwhile ……………  
Stretch and Fatso followed her as far as the entrance of the inn.  
“Now in a few minutes when she’s asleep, we go in.”  
“Which room?”  
“We’ll go check the room keys at the front desk. See which ones are missing and start there.”  
A few minutes later Kat stepped into a shower. The warm water relaxing her muscles as she tackled her hair out of the ponytail. Her hair was tangled and stubborn but she managed. Her hair cascaded down and covered her whole back in think brown chocolate waves. She sighed contently as her whole body began to relax.  
Meanwhile again………….  
Stretch Flew from room to room invisible looking for the girl. So far all he’s found is some guys smoking weed, some honeymooners which he vowed never return too, and some housekeeping staff. Where did she go?  
Stretch began flying through the walls searching for Kat when he blindly floated into her bathtub where she was taking a shower. His focuses broke when he saw her, his eyes growing wide as plates. Kat stiffened as the water on her back began to grow cold and freeze. Her eyes grew wide as She whipped to find Stretch checking her out. For a second both were to shocked to move.  
All Stretch could do was stare at her. Her chest was still small, but she filled out nicely since her teens. Her runs made her lean and trim. With her hair down she almost looked like a model. His eyes kept traveling up and down her frame. Defiantly Not A Little Girl Anymore.  
Kat watched as his eyes roamed over body. She flushed a deep red. Kat grabbed the curtain and used it to cover herself. Then she grabbed a back scrubber and gave him a hard smack across the face that sent him flying through the wall.  
“GET OUT YOU PERV!!!!”  
As Stretch flew to the main room, Kat slipped and fell out of the shower pulling the blue shower curtain down with her.  
In the mix-up Fatso flew in to see a very red looking Stretch holding his nose, and a very angry Kat wrapped in a shower certain screaming profanity from the bathroom door.  
“WHAT THE HELL MAN?! YOUR SUCH A PERVERT!!!”  
“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!! BESIDES WHO’D WANNA LOOK AT YOUR TINY TITS?!!  
“SAYS SOMEONE WHO AIN’T GOT ANY!!!”  
“YOU ALMOST LOOK LIKE A GU-!!”  
“Stretch! Kat! Calm Down Or I Will Use The Shirt!” Fatso yelled pulling out the now crusty green shirt.  
The two quieted down  
“Kat why don’t you get dressed.” Fatso suggested  
“ “…Sigh” Yea. Can you hand me that bag right there?” Kat asked pointing to the dark duffle bag by the bed.  
Fatso handed her the bag and turned to Stretch as she closed the bathroom door.  
Fatso waited a second before bursting out laughing.  
“pffft! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!”  
Stretch glared at Fatso.  
“HAHAHAHAHA!!!! AAAA!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
“Yea. Yea Yuck it up Fatso. Glad one of us thinks this is Funny.”  
“It is funny!”  
Stretch stopped holding his nose and scowled at his brother.  
Fatso looked at Stretch and noticed something. Stretch’s face was still flush even after he’s calmed down.  
Fatso decided to try something.  
He looked at the bathroom door before he asked in a hushed whisper.  
“So How Was the view in there?”  
Stretch’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned darker red.  
“FATSO YOU ANIMAL!!!”Stretch said as he took a swing at him  
“Wow. So You Are Blushing.” Fatso said in surprise.  
Stretches Face darkened.  
“THAT’S IT I’VE HAD ENOUGH!!!”  
Fatso Bolted.  
Stinky got back to Bangor with Casper asleep. He had no problem finding his brothers. Stretch was Yelling at Fatso and chasing him down Maine St.


	14. Get Wrecked Chapter 14 Spit Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the party shenanigans. Enjoy the family fluff. :)

Fatso was exhausted. He has been running from Stretch for the last hour and he was running out of gas.  
Stretch was zooming at Fatso, his hand morphed into a hammer and catching up to him.  
Just then Stinky arrived with a sleeping Casper on his back.  
“Hey guys what’s up?” Stinky asked.  
“Stinky, Help me!!!” Fatso said as he flew past.  
Stinky glanced at Stretch as he flew past with a mallet in hand. His expression one of rage and embarrassment.  
“GET BACK HERE YOU FAT SNOT!!!!” Stretch yelled at the round spectral.  
Stinky thought for a moment before yelling to his younger brother.  
“Fatso just let it happen! It ain’t like it’s gonna kill ya. Hehehe.”  
“WHAT KIND OF ADVICE IS THAT?!!” Fatso Screamed as He looked back.  
“The best kind I can give you. You can’t run from him forever.”  
As Stretch kept chasing the large ghost with murder on his mind Fatso yelled back.  
“YOU ARE NO HELP STINKY!!!” He said giving his brother the finger.  
Fatso glanced back and saw much to his horror Stretch right behind him mallet raised.  
“I’M NOT BLUSHING!!!!!” Stretch yelled as he knocked Fatso into the next major city.  
Casper stirred from the noise and woke up.  
“What going on?” Casper mumbled.  
“Stretch is just smacking Fatso over something stupid. Go back to sleep kid.”  
As Fatso flew to the sky and out of sight, Stretch smirked triumphantly before he turned to meet up Stinky and Casper.  
Stretch looked at the small ghost and noticed he looked drained and was already falling back asleep.  
“What has he been up too?” Stretch asked Stinky  
“Your not gonna believe this.” Stink began to tell Stretch about Casper as they floated in the direction of then inn carrying the small ghost.  
………………

Later that morning….  
Kat woke up and was not surprised to find that the trio asleep in her room.  
Fatso was asleep on the fridge, food waste and wrappers littered the floor around him.  
Stinky was asleep in the Toilet. His smog breath gathering in the bathroom ceiling forming a large stink cloud.  
She looked around and her eyes fell on Stretch laying in the blue lounge chair asleep. On top of him laid Casper snoring with him. She Stared at them for a minute. She smiled fondly at the innocent little ghost curled up on his uncle’s chest, his head laid right under his uncles’ long stick like neck. Casper was just too cute when he was asleep. He could put kittens to shame.  
Her eyes looked up at the older ghost. His semi- permanent scowl relaxed to a look of near peace. His guard was completely down. If only he was this relaxed when he was awake. A light smile made it’s way to her face. She had to admit, He looked charming when he wasn’t angry. Almost Sweet.  
But this was Stretch. He was always angry. Mainly with her.  
Still while his guard was down, she began thinking of what she could do to him.  
She could nominate him for the ice bucket challenge but that would wake Casper too. Blasting music at him was already done.  
She began wondering if she really wanted him awake. Her brain was really failing her right now. Whatever she did to Stretch would also wake Casper up.  
She sighed in defeat as she got up out of bed and made her way over to her duffle bag in the bathroom.  
“Hey, Stink. Wake up.”  
The ghost in the toilet yawned as he opened his eyes. Green smog floated out of his mouth. He turned to her with sleepy eyes.  
“Morning already?” He mumbled tiredly.  
“It’s actually almost noon. Could you get out of there so I can change and get ready to go?” Kat asked as she lifted her bag up.  
“Yea, sure.” Stinky stretched and flew out of the toilet. He left a trail of toilet water as he floated to the main room.  
Kat playfully rolled her eyes at this, turned on the fan, and entered the bathroom.  
Stinky flew right to the cabinet looking for some coffee and thanking his lucky gravestone to find some. Grabbing a mug, he turned to Fatso laying on top the fridge, his big arm blocking the microwave. Stinky lifted Fatsos arm and let it limply swing and hit the side of the small fridge.  
*Bang*  
The large ghost woke up from the noise.  
“*Snort* Yawn noise* Has room service arrived?” Fatso asked as he sat up.  
“Please, in this dump?” Stinky asked as he looked around the room disapprovingly.  
“In our dreams. We lucky to have the coffee and whatever all that was.” Stinky said as he pointed at the floor with wrappers and food that looked eaten.  
“I think it was those cliff bars.”  
“Looks like cliff bars.” Stinky said looking at the piles of slimy muck on the floor and poking it with a pencil.  
At this point Stretch was waking up from the noise from his two brothers.  
“Morning fellas. That cup in the microwave better be mine, Stink.” Stretch mumbled as he stretched his long arms.  
Stinky took the cup out of the microwave, spit in it, then held it out to Stretch with a mile-wide grin.  
Stretch lean the side of his head on his fist not amused. He spoke with a scowl.  
“How did I end up with a brother who’s a bigger Asshole than me?” Stretch asked.  
“Well, I smell like one for starters.” Stink said with a grin. He stuck his tongue out teasingly.  
Fatso started laughing.  
“HeheHeHEHAHAHAHAAAA!”  
Stretch pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.  
“He’s not wrong.” Fatso laughed.  
“I know.” Mumbled. A smirk breaking through his scowl.  
Stinky smiled smugly as he chugged the coffee right in front of the eldest brother.  
Stretch shook his head at Stink. Playfully looking Disappointed.  
After that, Stretch looked down at the little ghost asleep on his chest. He smiled a small smile as he looked at Casper. 

Last night, 

The kid wouldn’t stay asleep on Stink. So, Stretch picked up the sleeping ghost child and found a comfy spot to settle down. For some reason that he couldn’t comprehend, Casper always calmed down quickest with him.  
As he began to settle in, he positioned Casper on his stomach and began to drift off. But Casper moved in his sleep. He snuggled up to Stretch’s chest and laid his headright under the older ghosts neck. Stretch jerked awake at this movement. At first, he froze not knowing what to make of the small ghost. As Casper settled in Stretch Gulped. He felt a something in his chest. Almost like that time Casper turned into a baby. Stretch panicked and looked around the room for anything that could help him, but he drew a blank. As he looked, he started moving around too much. Casper began to stir. Stretch sucked in a large breath and went still. Casper settled down and sighed contently with a light hum.  
Stretch stayed still for an extra minute before he exhaled. He took another breath in an attempt to calm himself. He grumbled. He laid there across the chair arms, cursing at himself for getting into this mess. He looked down at Casper. Peacefully asleep. Stretch sighed. Not like fighting it would do him any good now that he was in this mess. He gave into that small parental part of himself and tentatively reached up to cradle Casper’s head and back in a sort of hug.  
“Goodnight squirt.” Stretch whispered quietly to not wake him.  
“Goodnight Uncle Stretch.” Casper whispered back a cheeky smile taking over his face.  
Stretch mouth dropped.  
“How long have you been up?” Stretch demanded in a hushed tone.  
But he received no answer from the child ghost.  
“Hey! Glow worm!” Stretch spoke harshly in a hushed tone.  
Still nothing.  
Stretch’s cheeks puffed out red and he clenched his fists. He looked ready to blow up at the kid. His face got redder and hotter like a volcano ready to erupt.  
“Sigh”  
He in the moment he unclenched his fists and let them drop to the floor. His anger leaving him.  
His sessions with the Doc has really helped him manage his anger. What would blowing up right now do? Nothing good.  
He looked back at the ghost snuggled on his chest.  
“You’re a little shit. You know that?” Stretch whispered.  
With that Stretch settled in and closed his eyes. drifting off to sleep.

Back to present…..

Kid was adorable curled up like that. Still Stretch couldn’t shake the feeling that the kid played him a little. He was almost sad he had to wake him up like this.  
Stretch began lightly humming the jaws theme.  
“Dun Dun”  
Casper stayed a sleep.  
“Dun Dun!”  
His brothers turned to him and smiled knowing what was coming.  
“DUN-DUN DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN- DUN!!” Stretches head began to change.  
Casper stirred as if he was having a nightmare. Stretch was getting in his head.  
“DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN -DDUN-DUN-DUN-DUN!!!!!!!” Stretches mouth opened wide.  
*CHOMP!!*  
Just then a screech rang out in the room. Casper’s scream sounded like a seagull.  
Stretch turned his head into a shark and currently had Casper’s head in his mouth. The rest of Casper wiggled around outside the shark head struggling to get loose.  
Fatso and Stinky bust out laughing at the scene.  
“Morning Bulb Head.” Stretch said through shark teeth.  
“I Thought Pranks Like This Were Fatsos Thing! SPIT ME OUT!!!”  
“Not yet. This is what you get for that little stunt you pulled last night. Saying goodnight then ignoring me. You got some nerve kid.” Stretch said still Keeping his mouth closed, trapping Casper’s round head  
“You try Sleeping with Stinky’s death breath blowing in your face and see if you don’t look for other sleeping arrangements. Common let me go!” Casper wined.  
‘What do you think boys?” Stretch asked his brothers.  
“I say give it all day.” Stinky said as he finished his coffee and prepared a second cup.  
“I agree.” Fatso said continuing to watch the scene.  
“Well Casper. Looks like you’re in there all day. Any final thoughts?” Stretch asked.  
“Isn’t There a Law Against Cruel And Unusual Punishments?” Casper Wined.  
The trio burst into full hysterical laughter at him.  
Casper grew sour in Stretches mouth as he heard them laughing. Stretch could taste the bitterness coming off the kid in waves.  
“Aww common kid, don’t be like that. We just having some fun.” Stretch said with a smirk.  
“Please let me go.” Casper pleaded.  
“Think he’s had enough boys?” Stretch said looking at his younger brothers. Mouth still closed.  
“Yea let him go.” Fatso said.  
“He’ll just keep getting more bitter the longer he’s in there.” Stink said spitting in his cup.  
Stretch tenderly opened his shark mouth and released the small ghosts head.  
“I think I’m scarred for afterlife.” Casper said looking like he seen something horrible.  
‘Oh, your fine. Come on, Lets get some breakfast.” Stretch said as he changed back and rubbed Casper’s head.  
Casper smirked and followed his uncle to the cabinet.  
………….  
Kat walked out of the bathroom dressed in dark sweatpants and a gray grumpy cat t-shirt. Her hair in a low ponytail.  
As the trio rummaged around the cabinets for something edible, Casper flew over to Kat.  
“Morning Kat.”  
“Hey Casp. How did you sleep?”  
“Like the dead.” Casper said with a playful grin at his pun.  
Kat inhaled through her nose before she spoke.  
“Yea, I walked right into that one.” Kat said as she looked at the ground hiding a smirk.  
“Hehehehe” Casper giggled.  
“Hey any of you see another mug in there?” Kat asked the trio knowing one of them beat her to the coffee.  
“Nope”  
“Nada.”  
“Nothing, and If I did, it would be in my hand.” Stretch said with a scowl.  
Kat scowled at the ghost.  
Stinky Looked al around the cabinet and clicked his tongue.  
“What the heck Fatso? There’s nothing here. Did you eat everything in there?” Stinky asked  
“I was hungry.”  
“Your always hungry.” Stretch said sarcastically  
“What else is there to eat around here?” Stinky asked.  
Then Kat got an idea. How to keep the trio busy so she could get a cup of joe.  
“There’s a gas station across the street. Why not try there?” Kat suggested.  
“She’s right, There is. Hey bulb head. Last on there has to drink Stinks spit coffee.” Fatso said in challenge as he zoomed off.  
“Never!” Casper zoomed after him and to the gas station.  
Stinky set his mug on the counter and started to fly in the direction of the gas station.  
“Why am I always the butt end of their jokes?” Stink asked with a scowl.  
“Because they know better than to use me. Hehehehehe.” Stretch said with a mischievous smirk as he flew out after him.  
As the ghost cleared out of the room Kat smiled. Now that she was alone she could get herself coffee and packed up in peace. She didn’t know why she didn’t think of this before. She absentmindedly picked up a mug sitting on the counter and still half asleep, she took a sip.  
Her eyes when wide as she realized who’s coffee she was drinking and she spit it out disgusted.  
“EWW!! Spit Coffee! Stinks Spit Coffee!!!” She dropped the mug and ran back to the bathroom suddenly feeling ill and needing mouthwash.


	15. Get Wrecked Chapter 15 The trio take a Joyride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter. But i give you a longer chapter. things are stating to move along, also the Ghostbusters are involved in this chapter for those fans out there:)

A few hours past and Kat finally left the room and turned in the room key. She looked across the street at the gas station to see it in chaos. Ghostbusters were on scene. Cop cars were surrounding it, guns drawn like it was a robbery in progress. One of the gas pumps were in flames. The letters on the neon sign of the gas station said “Dead Inside”, “Smell o gram” and “Todays Lunch Special, Second Hand Hotdogs, One Hundred Percent Off”. Kat smirked.  
“Come out!!!! Now!!!” one of the officers said with a loud speaker. three guys in a brown jump suits had a proton guns poised and ready to fire.  
Kat began to silently count down as she watched.  
“Three”  
a loud smashing came from the inside the store.  
“Two”  
A rumble, loud enough to make the small building shake.  
“One.”  
The front doors flew open and a mix of hotdogs soda pop and pixy sticks were shot out of the front door covering the police and ghostbusters with greasy smelling mush. The trios laughter could be heard as they flew out to cause chaos.  
One officer they missed saw them and yelled.  
“FREEEZE!!!” he pointed his gun at the approaching trio.  
“Oh ho you hear that boys? “Freeze”.”  
The tall spook blew a gust of freezing cold wind at the officer. The gust blew him back a foot and when he stood up he was covered in ice.  
The trio laughed as they stirred more chaos among the police force.  
Kat took this opportunity to leave. she didn’t want to be seen around the trio in daylight. They might get recognized.  
As she walked down the street she heard gun fire and proton blasts at the gas station followed by more of the ghosts laughter. She rolled her eyes at the cops and exterminators attempts at killing the ghosts.  
“Seriously? They ghosts. Their dead. Bullets do nothing but make them laugh." Kat paused and gave the scene one more glance. She watched as the guys in jumpsuits struggled with the machinery in the goopy mess.

"Ghostbusters can’t do anything either.” Kat mutters to no one with a smirk as she walks away from the gas station and in the direction of the bus station.

Across the street in a parked car…… 

“Look Vic! it is them.”  
“Let me see” he said as he took the binoculars and looked through them.  
“They were there last night! You know with the blood rain and pale man.” Amber said recalling last nights events.  
“Yea I know. But because they are here, we can’t do anything about it. We have to wait till they get back to that creepy house of theirs.”  
Amber pouted and noticed Kat walking away from the scene.  
“Think they follow her?” She asked.  
“I don’t think so. We never seen her in the same places they haunt. Even last night, she was nowhere to be seen when they showed up and made you pass out and pee yourself.”  
“VIC!! “We don’t talk about that!”  
“Fine.” He said in defeat with and eye roll.  
“It’s almost suspicions.”  
“What ?”  
“How she’s never there when the ghosts are.”  
“I mean I would avoid them too.” Vic responds.  
Amber rolls her eyes and starts the car.  
“Once they are home we can set the plan in motion. They will not ruin my perfect wedding.” Amber cackles viciously.  
“Our perfect wedding.” He stares at her.  
“Sure.” She says with a false grin.  
…………  
Kat continues walk to the station, her eyes looking down at the phone. She passes a café and walks in. Her misadventure with the spit coffee left her looking for another source of caffeine. She goes for some chocolate covered expresso beans when she spots a certain dark haired man in a black spiky vest sitting in the corner with some coffee looking on his phone.  
“Allen.” Kat calls to the man sitting in the corner.  
He looks to her and smiles quickly putting away his phone.  
“Hey Kat, I was gonna call you later. I heard the club was attacked.” Allen said.  
“Oh?’” Kat asked innocently  
“Yea, look at this.” Allen took out his phone and showed her a video of the club in chaos.  
Kat eyes went wide the video showed people running around in a frantic to get to the exit as red liquid rained down on them. blue blurs zipping around caused more chaos to the patrons.  
Kat wanted to smile at the work her and the trio accomplished but had to keep looking surprised.  
She was thankful ghost didn’t really photograph well. Made them harder to prove.  
"What a mess." Kat said leaning back in her chair.  
“What do you think caused all that?” The man asked.  
“Can’t say. I left shortly after you so, I wasn’t there.” Kat lied.  
“Lucky you. I heard some people need therapy after all of that.”  
Kat smirked. The guys did good.  
“Probably some sickos pulling a prank.” Kat said.  
“Maybe.” Allen said sipping his coffee.  
Kat hated lying like this, but she had to keep her connection with the ghosts secret. Otherwise it would draw the wrong kind of attention to her and put a target on the Trio and Casper. She couldn’t do that to them.  
“So, how’s your foot?” she asked.  
He paused and looked to her.  
“Well… um you see uh….”  
“Oh no, is it that bad?”  
Allen winced and lifted his pant leg to show her.  
Her eyes went wide and she saw his leg with a metal brace.  
“At least I can still walk. And dance.” Allen reassured her.  
Kat covered her reddening face.  
“I’m so sorry for stepping on your foot.” Kat said apologetically.  
“”giggle””  
Kat lifted her head as she heard light childlike snicker come from the thin air next to her ear.  
“ What’s that noise?” Allen asked looking around confused  
Kat quickly began to pretend cough.  
“Ach, Ahach!! Sorry I swallowed wrong.” Kat choked in an attempt to cover the giggling.  
“You ok?”  
“Oh yea.” Kat said as she dropped her hand below the table and signed.  
“C.A.S.P.E.R - Q .U.I.E.T”  
“You sure?” Allen said worried  
“I promise I’m fine” Kat said with a grin.  
She smiled at Allen reassuringly as the invisible child ghost touched her palm and signed spelled back to her.  
“O.O.P.S- S.O.R.R.Y- K.A.T”  
Kat gave him the ok sign as she reached up and opened the bag of espresso beans.  
As she started munching, Allen’s phone rang. He looked at the screen and his eyes grew wide.  
“I’m really sorry but I gotta go. Emergency at work.”  
“Ok. I’ll work on the dancing so I don’t hurt you again. If you’ll still dance with me.”  
“Oh, please do. I wanna see the live music too.” Allen said as he winked at her flirtatiously .  
Kat flushed and rolled her eyes with a smirk in his direction.  
“Go get out of here.” She waved him away.  
Allen laughed as he walked out of the café.  
Once he left and was out of sight, Kat huffed at thin air and waited for Casper to float Infront of her.  
“” Giggle””  
“Damn it Casper.”  
“I can’t believe you actually stepped on his foot and broke it.” The child ghost continued to giggle at the girls expense.  
Kat scowled red in the face. The ghost floated under the table.  
“Your just as bad as your uncles, You know that? They made fun of me too.”  
“Of course they did.” The little ghost chuckled at her as he turned visible.  
“Casper! What are you doing? There are people here.” Kat whispered as she tried to hid the small ghost.  
“In a minute that won’t be a problem.” Casper said as he shapeshifted into something small.  
“What do you mean? If they see you. they’ll scream.”  
“If they see a ghost they scream, which is why I’d like to introduce… Kitten Me!”  
Kats eye went wide as a white kitten with short white whiskers and sky-blue eyes peered up at her. He didn’t even look transparent. To anyone who didn’t know better, he looked like a sweet, healthy, living kitten….And he was drop dead adorable.  
“AWWW Casper your so cute!” >w<  
Casper blushed a little at her fawning over him like that.  
“Stop it. All cats are cute.” Casper said defensively.  
“I know but you’re REALLY cute Casper.” Kat said as she scooped him up and snuggled him.  
Casper rolled his eyes and endured it. At least this way he blends in. If people see him, they will have the same or similar reaction.  
“Ok stop now.” Casper said pawing her face away from him.  
“Oh sorry.” Kat said as she placed him down and stood up.  
“You just learn that?” She asked the kitten ghost.  
“Yea, I haven’t shown Stretch yet. On your way out?” Casper asked her as she picked up her bag  
“Yep, gotta catch that bus. Coming?” the girl asked as she offered an arm.  
“Yep, hope you brought an umbrella.” Casper said as he hoped on her arm and made himself comfortable on her shoulder.  
As she stepped out of the café the rain had started to fall. She pulled out an umbrella and lifted it over her and the white kitten laying on her shoulders.  
A loud banging could be heard around the corner where the gas station was.  
The two turned around and looked as a flaming tire rolled into the street followed by police fleeing the scene. All of them covered in a greasy mix of liquated hotdogs, pixy sticks and slushies. One of them had icicles hanging from his hair.  
“Think their having a good time?” Kat asked the kitten ghost chilling on her shoulders.  
“we’ll know in Three.” Casper counted.  
A loud rumble of an engine could be heard.  
“Two.” Kat continued  
“One.” They both ended as the ghostbusters car screeches around the corner.  
Stretch is at the wheel driving like he’s sitting in a race car. Stinky was in the gas tank spewing coughing gas out the gas pipe and Fatso was in the backseat with a proton gun hanging out his mouth.  
The car went speeding down the road past them and chased after the cops.  
Three guys in light brown jumpsuits with a red symbol on their chest were also covered in the greasy slime. They chased after the car, all of them yelling to get it back.  
“You’d think they’d learn by now.” Casper said  
“These guys look kind of new so maybe they don’t know any better.” Kat said as she stared at them chasing after their car.  
“Not even the original busters could tag my uncles. Too much to deal with.” Casper said as he gazed at the mess his uncles caused.  
“Hehehe.” Kat laughed knowing how true it was. Over the years, they had a few run ins with the famed ghostbusters and every time it ended with the same result. The trio send them running. They may not fear ghosts, but the trio are a force of nature no one can control.  
As the trio sped down main street in the highjacked vehicle, Kat and Casper continued their way to the bus station.  
“So, was that guy your date for the wedding?” Casper asked peering at her.  
“Yea. That was Allen.” Kat said looking at the small cat on her shoulder.  
Casper smiled.  
“He seems nice. I heard about that bet you made with Stretch.” The cat smiled  
“Oh really?” she asked with a smirk.  
“Yes and thank you. I wonder how well Fatso can do dishes.” Casper said with a smile.  
“Just don’t let him cook.” Kat said laughing.  
“Hehehehe.”  
The two laughed as Kat approached the station.  
Manning the ticket booth was a younger teen reading a paper.  
“One ticket to Friendship please.” Kat asked politely.  
“I’m sorry but I can’t do that.” The teen said lazily.  
“What do mean Can’t?” Kat asked annoyed  
“All busses and trains going south have been canceled because a bridge clasped or something.”  
“Are you kidding me?” Kat asked not believing her luck.  
“Afraid Not. This route won’t be open again for three days.”  
“I can’t be here for three days. What else can I do?” she asked the kid in the booth.  
“Hmmm… Well there a way. But, you have to get too Searsmont somehow. Around this time tomorrow there’s a shuttle bus that goes by Friendship. If you can get there, you can catch it.”  
Kat thought for a moment. Searsmont was closer but still to far to walk.  
“Wouldn’t happen to know any shuttles to Searsmont would you?” Kat asked hopeful  
“Afraid not.” The young man said as he printed out a ticket stub.  
“Here’s a ticket for the shuttle. Good luck.” He said before he closed the booth shutters and left.  
Kat and Casper stood there shocked.  
“What just happened?” Casper asked her still confused.  
“I find myself stuck. That’s what happened.” Kat said grumpily.  
“Call Dr. Harvey?” the kitten ghost suggested  
“Already on it.” Kat said as she took out her phone.  
………

Dr. Harvey was reading sipping and sipping on some coffee when his phone rang.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi dad.”  
“Hi Bucket. How was last night?”  
“Found a date. Found the trio, and we left the place in chaos. It was a fun night.”  
“well great. And.. told you didn't need a dating app.” Harvey said with a laugh.  
“So The guys were there?”  
“Yea, the party was their haunt.”  
“Are they there now?” Harvey asked.  
“No, Right now their taking a joyride in the ghostbusters car.” Kat said with a smirk.  
“Ghostbusters in Maine?” Harvey said with a raised eyebrow.  
“Yea.” Kat answered.  
“You’d think they’d know better.” Her dad shook his head.  
“So I hear.” Kat said as she eyed Casper who was smiling smug at her.  
“Any troubles getting home?”  
“Yes, Actually…”  
“What happened.” Harvey asked.  
“So the bridge clasped on the route I had to take home and now all routs going south are canceled. Can you come give me a ride?” she asked hopeful.  
“Kat, I would but coming home I came across some car trouble of my own.”  
“Oh, no…”  
“The tires blew out. And with Joe still out of commission their little I can do.”  
Kat was silent for a moment.  
“How is Joe?” She asked quietly.  
“He’s doing fine sweetie, He’ll be up again in a week. “  
“I still feel guilty.”  
“Forgive yourself Kat. He would If he knew.”  
Kat sighed. Her dad was right.  
“So how can you get home bucket?” Harvey asked.  
“I was told there’s a shuttle that goes by Friendship but I gotta get to Searsmont somehow.”  
“How about a Cab?” Her dad asked hopeful.  
“To expensive.” Kat said.  
“ How are you gonna get there? That’s forty miles on back country roads.” Harvey asked concerned.  
“Maybe the guys can help.” Kat replied  
“Are you willing to reason with them?” Harvey asked.  
“What other option is there?” Kat asked annoyed.  
“They can be reasonable Kat.” Harvey told his daughter.  
“Stretch seems more interested in being a pain in the ass then being reasonable.” She asked.  
“Kat, I want you to stay safe. We can work something out with them.” Harvey urged.  
“”Sigh” Can you call them and ask?”  
“Yea I’ll do that. Are you willing to negotiate though?”  
Kat sighed and looked at Casper. He nodded to her in understanding.  
“Yes.”  
“Ok I’ll make the call.”  
“Love you dad.”  
“Love you too sweetie. Let me know what you guys decide to do ok.”  
“Ok.”  
“Hear from you soon.” Harvey said.  
And with that they hung up.  
“Think they’d be willing to give me a ride?” Kat asked the kitten ghost.  
“Not for free, so much for no chores for a week.” Kitten Casper said as he did a cat stretch and yawned.  
As he said that, a vehicle screeched past them. Kat and Casper watched as the trio continued to wreak havoc on the road.  
“Your uncle Stretch drives like an asshole.” Kat said as she watched them zoom by and hit a stop sign.  
“He Is An Asshole.” Casper deadpanned.  
“The question is do you really wanna chance your survival with Stretch behind the wheel?” Casper asked seriously.  
“His driving or walking forty miles of back country roads at night?” Kat asked.  
Kat watched as the car whipped around and drove past again going the opposite direction.  
“At least I’d get there quickly.” Kat said and she nodded her head in the trio’s direction.  
“Assuming the car isn’t wrecked in two minutes…” Casper said as he and Kat watched the car tear around the corner and out of sight.  
…………  
Stretch, Stinky and Fatso were having a blast.  
They have run every light, tore though the roads at seventy miles an hour, cops were run from them and fleshys were terrified.  
They started playing the equivalent of real-life grand theft auto and just started running everything over, barely missing people.  
Then they tried to jump the river. They didn’t make it and instead crashed the car in the water.  
All that could be heard were the trios laughter and ghostbusters cries.  
“Lets ditch this tin can boys. It’s out of gas! hehehe.”  
“hehehehehehehehe!”  
“No! my insurance!!!!” One ghostbuster screamed from the shore.  
“hehehehe! Well boys, lets head home.”  
“Yea I’m starving.”  
“Your always starving.”  
“RING!!”  
Stinks phone rang, and he paused in flight.  
“What is it Stink?” Stretch asked as he and Fatso flew back to their brother.  
“It’s a call from Doc.” Stinky said as he looked at the caller I.D.  
“RING!!”  
“You gonna pick it up?” Stretch asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Stinky opened the phone and answered.  
“Hey doc.” The three yelled on the phone at once.  
Harvey winced for a moment before answering back.  
“Hey Guys, how was the haunt?”  
“Your daughter is a maniac you know that?” Stretch said loudly so Harvey could hear.  
“What she do?” Harvey asked the tall spectoral.  
Stinky and Fatso covered the phone and shook their heads at Stretch.  
“He’s just mad because he lost a bet. The haunt was fun, your fleshy bretheren scattered like ants.”  
“That’s ..good. so, I’m about do something I know will be regrettable later on. I ..uh…I need a favor.”  
“Oh?” the trio asked with intrest.  
“What kind of favor?” Stretch asked mischievously rubbing his hands together.  
“It’s Kat. A bridge clasped and now she can’t get home. I was hope you guys could help her.“  
“Hold on Doc,” Stretch said cutting Harvey off.  
“That’s a pretty hefty favor your asking. This Kat we talking about.” Stretch explained  
“What’s in it for us?” Fatso asked scrutiny.  
“Kat willing to negotiate a deal with you three. As for getting her home, There’s a shuttle in Searsmont that will take her the rest of the way if you guys could get her there.”  
The trio looked at each other.  
“And you said Kat willing to negotiate?” Stretch asked.  
“Within reason but yes.” Harvey said nervous for his daughter.  
Stretch and his brothers smiled deviously.  
“Ok, Doc. We will help Kitty if she agrees to the terms.” Stretch said smiling menacingly with his brothers.  
“HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!”  
“WITHIN REASON GUYS!!! PLEASE!” Harvey yelled sensing them plotting.  
“We Won’t Do Anything Bad, Relax Doc. We’ll see you soon. Hehehe.” Stretch said chackling evilly before hanging up the phone.  
After that all Harvey could do was sit there in shock.  
“Oh god what have I done…” he wondered as he fearfully sipped his coffee with shaking hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and kudos feed my soul :)


	16. Get Wrecked Chapter 16 Kat and a Tatt

It was almost sundown in Bangor.  
It was still raining but the rain was more refreshing than cold. The sun peeked behind the clouds, bathing the scenery in an orange/ red light.   
A light breeze blew past a girl and a small cat ghost sitting on the roof of a building.   
The girl let her umbrella hang on her hand lazily as she enjoyed the relaxing cool rain on her skin.   
The cat ghost curled up at her side, looking content.   
“Any idea where they went off too?” Kat asked Casper.  
“ No idea. More likely they’ll find us before we find them. I mean, since we’re sitting on a roof and all.” The kid ghost said turning back. Not worrying about getting seen up here.   
“Not gonna lie, that’s first part was a little disturbing..” Kats said looking at the little ghost.  
“It’s the trio. They have made an art out of disturbing.” Casper deadpanned.  
“True.” Kat said with dismay.   
Silence fell on the two as the rain continued to fall.  
Soon the rain fell harder. Hitting the pavement and rooftop with sharp impact. Kat watched as the once small raindrops turned into the size of quarters.   
Above her a see-through form of water was taking shape. She squinted trying to tell what it was. Then the shape grew bigger and bigger. Now Kat could see it. It was a large bird made of water about to dive bomb her.  
Kats eyes grew wide as it got closer  
“Oh No..”   
She tried to move out of the way.  
“Bath time Fleshy!!!” Three ghosts yelled.  
*SPLASSSSH!!!!*  
The Birds beak tore through her umbrella and the rest landed on her with a sizable splash. A mix of water and ghost slime seeped through her cloths and bag completely soaking her and sticking to her skin.  
The woman tossed her umbrella aside and gave them a tight scowl, angry that she didn’t see it coming.   
She soon heard the trio laughter.  
“HEHEHEHEHEHE!!”  
“You guys just love to make a mess out of me, don’t you?” Kat yelled to the sky as she shook out her arms in a vain effort to shake off the slime and water.  
Stretch and Stinky became visible and floated a few feet above her.  
“I said it before Bone bag, It’s a Gift.” Stretch said with a mischievous grin.  
“Is it too late to send it back?” Kat asked cynically while glaring at the tall spectral who glared in return.  
“Kat Help!” Casper whined  
Kat whipped around to see Fatso sitting on Casper. The small ghost struggling to get free. Her eyes grew wide as she rushed over.  
“Fatso? what are you doing?!” The girl asked the extra-large ghost.  
“Babysitting.” Fatso said grinning evilly.  
“I tried to help you Kat. This insult-for-a-name pinned me down.” Casper said as he rested his head on his hand, glaring at Fatso.   
“Well that’s what this little light-bulb-for-a-head gets for trying to ruin our fun.” Fatso said as he sat a bit heavier on the small ghost.  
Casper’s eyes bulged out a little from getting squished. Kat tried to pull the small ghost out, but all chance of escape was in vain under Fatso.  
The three ghost smirked at this. One cleared his throat getting the girls attention.   
Kat looked up.  
“So, Doc said you were stuck.” Stretch began.  
Kat explained the situation with the bridge and if she could get to Searsmont she could get a shuttle home. The problem was it was forty miles away. It was getting a ride with them or walk the country back streets at night.   
The trio huddle for a moment to discuss what they’ll do. Kat walked over to Casper who held his thumb in his mouth and was reflating himself after being flattened.   
“What do you think they will do?” She askes him as he started to take shape again.   
“Well it’s not a question of weather or not they will help you.”  
“Oh?”  
“Despite what you may think, they’re not the type to make you walk back roads at night without giving you and option. I’ll just tell you now If you chose to go with them, they’ll make you do something embarrassing.”  
“So, don’t have to worry about them saying no to my request for help?”  
“Correct. But like I said, you’ll have to do something embarrassing.”  
Kat looked at the huddled trio and crossed her arms.   
“Good manners are truly dead to this world.” Kat said cynically.   
“Was the Pun necessary?” The kid ghost said arms drooped with a glare.   
“Don’t deny it was good.” She spoke back with a smirk.  
Casper just shook his head trying not to smile.  
…………………..  
With the trio…..

“Boys, we are looking at a golden opportunity here.” Stretch said to his brothers with an evil smile.  
“What are we make her do for our help?” Stinky said rubbing his hands together.  
“Should we make her eat leftover gas station hotdogs?” Fatso said holding up a slimy ball of his leftover lunch.  
“I’ve got a better plan boys. A plan that will make Kitty scream one way or another.” The tall ghost said his eyes glowing dark red as he thought of his plan.  
“You mentioned she doesn’t scare easily. What do you have in mind?” Stinky asked.  
“Hehehe.” Stretch cackled, rubbing his four fingered hands together.  
With a nod the trio turned to the woman. Kat stared back at them arms crossed.   
“So, what will your help cost?” Kat asked the leader of the trio with a glare.  
“Consider yourself lucky Skin bag. We are feeling generous tonight. You have choices.”   
“Oh, lucky me.” Kat said dripping sarcasm.  
Stretch looked her straight in the eye with and evil smile.  
“You could either tell us what really terrifies you,”   
“Or?” Kat asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Or, you get a Tattoo of one of us on your ribcage.” Stretch said gesturing to Stinky and Fatso who were floating at his side.  
“So what’s it gonna be Skin bag?” The tall ghost asked with a sharp, toothy grin.  
Kat though for a moment and smirked back.

An hour later…..

“HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!”  
The trios laughter could be heard over a block away.  
“I can’t believe she’s actually doing this!!!” Stretch laughed doubling over with his brothers. All on the ground in an ally way laughing wholeheartedly.  
“I can’t believe your making her do this!” Casper said in Kats defense.   
“Oh, Calm down Grocery bag. We’re just having some fun.” Stinky said peek up at the small ghost.  
“Yea, Tattoos can be removed.” Fatso said rolling on his side.  
The small ghost looked down.  
“What if she chose neither option and risked the back roads on her own? Would you leave and let her?” Casper asked looking down.  
“No.” The trio said.  
Casper looked up in surprise.  
The Trio floated up to the small spook.  
Stretch spoke first.  
“Listen Short sheet. If she chose to take the back roads without our help, at least one of us would have tailed her.” The tall ghost explained.  
“Really?”   
“Collectively We’re not Stupid Kid. Kats capable and tough but so are those roads.” Stinky said assuring.   
“Plus, that’s forty miles on foot. That track could take her almost two days. Two days of Doc’s anger.” Fatso said with wide eyes.  
Casper raised an eyebrow at this then nodded in understanding  
“Sandbag of dread?” Casper asked his uncles.  
“YES.” The trio confirmed with a shudder.   
The one time the trio pushed the doc a little too far it was not pretty.   
When Kat was taking her driving test, the trio messed with the car and nearly got her and the instructor killed.   
When Harvey heard this, he turned red and whipped out the vacuum cleaner with a sandbag attached. Soon Harvey had all three of them stuffed in a Sandbag.  
He donating that bag to the high schools boxing team.   
As ghost they didn’t really feel a lot of pain, but they all felt that boxing lesson as a bunch of teens unknowingly took hits at them stuck in the sandbag.  
It was the only time any of them saw the calm and composed Doc be genuinely Pissed.  
After that day the trio made a conscious effort to avoid putting Kat in mortal danger on their behalf.   
Even if Stretch still wanted to get rid of her.   
“So why are you making her get the Tattoo?” The kid ghost asked.  
“We thought she would choose the first option and just tell us her worst fear. But we’re not disappointed with this outcome either.” Stretch said with a chuckle.   
“A tattoo on the ribcage. I see what you mean by she’ll scream one way or another.” Stinky said to Stretch.   
“So, what do you think she do for the Tattoo?” asked the small ghost.  
“Well she has to do one of us. That was the deal.” Stretch said.   
“Who do you think she would do?”  
“Speak louder my ears are burning.” Came a voice from behind them.   
Kat walk down the ally to the ghosts. Hand over a spot on her ribcage.   
“Kat!” Casper greeted happily.   
“Hey Casper. What are you guys talking about?”  
“We was wondering who you got a tattoo of.” Stretch answered.  
“Let’s see It!” Stinky demanded.  
“Yea show the marks!” Fatso said excitedly.   
“A deals a deal Bone bag.”  
“Fine, fine.” Kat said as she dropped her bag and lifted her shirt high enough to let them see her rib cage.  
“It’s..”  
“It’s…”  
“That’s not one of us!” Stretch yelled out raged.  
The tattoo was an image of a cartoonish deer with tire marks stretching across it on a road.  
“You said I had to get a tattoo of one of you. However, you didn’t say what form.” Kat said with a twinkle in her eye.  
“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Stretch yelled as he recognized the image.  
Casper bit the inside of his lips as he tried not to laugh.  
“Who is it?” Stinky asked.  
Casper face turned red as he tried to hide his amusement.  
Stretch glared at Casper as the child ghost began to snort from held in laughter.   
“It’s you Roadkill.” Kat said tilting her head teasing the tall ghost.  
Stretches Floated there for a moment before turning red.   
His eyes and face grew red with rage and embarrassment. Casper eyes grew wide as he watched his uncle grow angry.   
“GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!”   
“Better run Kat!” Casper said as the woman began running.  
Stretch Charged at her at full speed blind with rage at the frustrating woman. She played them! She played Him! He didn’t care that it was him on her skin, this was humiliating. She underhandedly found a way around it. Right under his nose!  
She managed to outrun him as he chased her down the street. She peeked back to see a transparent shape fly close behind her. She continued to flee from the angry ghost and laughed. She only meant to tease him a little bit and he turned red as a tomato. Never mind him angering her, this was fun.   
“HAHAHAHA!! For a deer you’d think you’d move a little faster.” She said making fun of Stretch.  
“I’LL SHOW YOU FAST BLOODBANK !!!!!!” Stretch zoomed ahead and tackled the woman to the ground.   
A cloud of kicked up dust formed as the girl and ghost threw hands.   
Stinky, Fatso, and Casper lazily chased after them. Casper finally allowing himself to laugh.   
“HAHAHAHAHA”  
“Yuk it up while you can kid, we still gotta wrestle them apart.” Stink said with a deadpanned expression.   
“We could always just let them wear each other out.” Fatso suggested.  
“Ones a ghost, Ones alive. We don’t wear out easy. Also, if we let them continue fighting, one will commit murder the other will die. So no we can’t” Stinky said to Fatso.  
Soon they made it to the fighting girl and ghost.  
“Now let’s end this.” stinky said cracking his knuckles.  
With a nod from Fatso and Casper they all flew into the fray.


	17. Get wrecked chapter 17 dinner rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late chapter, Is late.  
> BUT IT IS HERE :)

By the time Stinky, Fatso and Casper got the angry girl and ghost calm down, it was already nighttime. The trio decided to take Casper and Kat to raid a diner for some food and put Casper’s new skill to the test. While the trio worked with Casper, Kat was grumbling about her present circumstances  
Since Kat still got a tattoo, they would still help her but now there was a new condition to the deal. Because she didn’t actually get a tattoo of one of them as ghosts, she had to be a lacky in their shenanigans for the night.  
Whether she wanted to or not.  
“When was this part of the deal?”  
“Since you decided to pull something with the original deal Bone Bag!” Stretch yelled angrily poking his head out the diners back door.  
“I got the freaking Tattoo. Why does it matter if it’s not what you expected?” She complained.  
“It matters because that not what we agreed on!! Now do you want our help or not?!”  
A short pause from the woman.  
“Urg, Fine!” as she begrudgingly pushed some barrels of smelly grease out near the front entrance and exit.  
They were heavy but that wasn’t the problem for Kat. The problem was that they were slimy and smelled like the worsted parts of the fast food industry.  
Her hands kept slipping as she pushed the barrels and she would fall forward whenever she lost her grip. She would find herself laying on her stomach on top the barrels, her shirt and jacket, slowly getting covered in grease.  
It smelled worse than Fatsos slime dogs from earlier. With every inhale she wanted to gag. She silently wondered how her life came to this moment.  
Doing grunt work for the trio.  
………..

Meanwhile in the diner ….

The trio were invisible, messing with the patrons in the diner. Stinky was making the dining room smell horrible while Fatso prevented any orders from exiting the kitchen. For some reason all the orders ended up in his mouth instead.  
While his brothers warmed up the fleshys, Stretch was chilling in the freezer, drilling Casper on scaring.  
“Ok, short sheet. Ready?”  
Casper shrugged.  
“What’s this mean?” The tall ghost asked mimicking Casper’s movement teasingly.  
Casper stayed silent  
“Never mind, You’re ready kid. Now from what Stink tells me, you been practicing your animating. You got the basics down. You can move small forms without too much hassle now. Right?”  
“Yes.” Casper nodded.  
“Tonight, I want you to apply that and scare that kid over there.” Stretch said pointing to a little boy playing on a pin ball machine.  
“How?” Casper asked.  
“What do you mean how? Use that Bulb head of yours and think kid. There so much you can do with animating.” The lanky ghost said crossing his arm with a scowl.  
Casper took a breath and asked his question again in different words.  
“How would you do it?”  
Stretch’s eyebrows rose a little at his nephews’ question. He dropped his scowl and explained.  
“I usually don’t use animating as the main part of my scaring. I use it to do small stuff like making the lights swing and scoot stuff around from across the room. I use it to warm the fleshys up for a scare. They get jumpier when creepy stuff like that happens. Makes the big surprise funnier for me. Hehehe.”  
Stretch said as he looked back at his nephew then at the kid playing pinball.  
“Why don’t you try something with the game he’s playing.” The older ghost said nodding at the pinball machine.  
Casper looked at it then shook his head.  
“I don’t wanna mess with his game. That’s messed up.”  
Stretch snarled.  
“So what?! Get over there and Scare!” Casper’s uncle demanded as he loomed over the small wisp, pointing his finger at the machine.  
“But I-“  
“GET GOING!!!!” He boomed as he grabbed Casper by the tail and flung him in the machine.  
The pinball machine thumped back as Casper landed inside.  
Stinky saw this and floated up to Stretch.  
“What he do?”  
“He was giving me lip. If he goofs this, he’s spending the night on Mars.” Said crossing his arms.  
“He might enjoy that. He still wants to visit other planets.” Stinky said with a smirk.  
“You and I both know there ain’t nothing on Mars worth the trip” The tall ghost said with glare staring at the pinball machine.  
The two looked at the machine waiting when Stinky spoke again.  
“You know, Now that I think about it. Wouldn’t it be better for him to fly out there himself, feel that disappointment, and have to spend the night there bored to recharge?” Stinky suggested  
Stretch paused then deviously smirked  
“…Yea that would be better. Hehehe.” Stretch said with a chuckle.  
“Hahahaha, So, Think he’ll do it this time?” Stinky asked leaning and elbow on the counter and staring at the machine.  
Stretch sighed  
“Well He better. I’m not gonna be happy if he doesn’t at least try.” Stretch said eyes growing red.  
The two watched the machine and waited for Casper to make his move.  
………………..  
Casper sat stubbornly in the pinball machines interior, his arms crossed and his expression annoyed.  
“Get Going.” Casper mocked his uncle in a tone.  
Casper sighed and floated up in the machine. Poking his eyes through the score screen he peered at the little boy playing the game.  
He looked to be around eight, wore a blue baseball cap and was engrossed in the game.  
Carefully, Casper glanced in the direction of His uncles. Stretch and Stinky were invisible and watching him expectedly. Stretch having a reddish gleam in his eye. “Well Crud” Casper thought to himself. If he didn’t do this, he would get sent outer orbit again. And as much as he liked his yelling spot, Kat needed to get home and his uncles could get carried away with jokes and pranks at times. Casper floated in the game’s interior thinking about what he could get away with that won’t scare the little boy but won’t get himself sent off.  
Casper paced for a moment when he got an idea.  
He just had to make it look like an accident.  
……..  
As the little boy played the game, the two ghost stared. One growing irritated.  
“What taking him so long?”  
“Maybe he won’t do it.” Stinky said  
“Won’t do it. WON’T DO IT?! We’ll see about that!” Stretch said as he flew to the pinball machine. Ready to bust Casper.  
Then as the boy was about to put in another quarter the machine turned off. The kid frowned and started smashing random button in a vain attempt to wake the machine up.  
Stretch paused and watched as the kid crawled under the machine to check the outlet. The game was still plugged in.  
The kid growled.  
“What the Hell is wrong with this thing?”  
As the kid kept fiddling with it, the pinball machine began to shake. A loud noise as it bumped against the tile floor made the kid look up. The machine didn’t just shake, it was almost vibrating. The kid backed up, puzzled as the machine began to move from its original spot and a little closer to him.  
As The shaking grew fiercer, other people stared at the machine with wide eyes.  
The machines shaking got to the point where it was almost jumping.  
The kid backed up and fell back on his butt.  
Suddenly with a thud the machine stopped. No more shaking or shuddering. The diner went dead quiet, staring. Waiting.  
Silence.  
Then the score screen glowed, the boy sitting on the ground looked up. Everyone watched as three letters in red lit up the screen.  
“B-O-O”  
The whole dining room stared confused.  
The boy stood up with annoyance.  
“Well that was anticlimactic. I want my money back.”  
The dining room went back to its normal conversations as the boy walked back up to the machine and started knocking on the pin ball machines coin box.  
Stretch sighed shaking his head and flew into the machine.  
“What the Hell was that?” Stretch asked as he looked down at the kid ghost.  
Casper gave a sheepish look.  
“My scare?”  
“You had all that build up and blew it! That ain’t a scare, that’s a disappointment.”  
“I don’t know what went wrong.”  
Stretch frowned.  
“Why were you expecting that to work?”  
“I thought an unplugged machine doing all of that would be creepy.”  
“unplugged? This box ain’t unplugged bulb head.”  
Casper eyes widened then looked through the back of the pinball game to the outlet to find it still plugged in.  
“So that’s what I forgot to do!” Casper said smiling  
Stretch face palmed.  
“GOD DAMN IT KID!”  
Casper paused.  
“Go pack some dinner for the road. I’ll take care of this.” Stretch demanded. Agitated with Casper.  
Casper nodded then left the pinball machine as Stretch morphed it into a monster, scaring the kid and making him run away.  
The little ghost smirked. He managed to avoid getting sent to the moon and not scare a soul.  
Making the scare fall short of the buildup than keeping the machine plugged in as a goof worked like a charm.  
His slipup plan worked.  
Stinky watched as Casper flew behind the counter and got out some paper bags.  
As Casper got to work packing food, Stinky floated to the small ghost.  
“Hey, Pillow case.”  
Casper looked up.  
“Hi uncle Stinky.” Casper greeted with a smile.  
Stinky looked at Stretch and Fatso to make sure they were out of earshot.  
“If you keep goofing up like that, Stretch will catch onto what you’re doing.”  
Casper holding wrapped burger paused and turned to his uncle.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Casper. I know you did that on purpose.” Stinky said crossing his arms and glaring at his nephew.  
Casper’s smile fell and he dropped the burger he was holding in one of the paper bags.  
“I Hate Scaring.” Casper said.  
“We know you don’t like scaring but you still got to do it sometimes.” Stinky said as he started to put extra garlic fries in his bag.  
“No, I HATE Scaring. It literally makes me sick.”  
Stinky turned with a look of confusion. Casper rarely used the word “Hate” so strongly when describing something he disliked.  
“What do ya mean sick?”  
“I mean Sick. Like I wanna throw up and I don’t feel right. Like how you would feel if forced to take a shower with soap.” Casper said as he wrapped up another burger and chucked it in a bag.  
Stinky shuddered. He detested bathing in anything that wasn’t a sewer.  
“Are you going to tell Stretch or Fatso?” Casper asked worried.  
Stinky looked at the small ghost and shook his head.  
“No, Stretch would lose his mind and do something impulsive, and Fatso would cry enough to cause flooding.”  
Casper let out a sigh of relief.  
“I won’t tell them but if you don’t scare, at some point I won’t have to.”  
“I’ll scare when you take a bath with laundry detergent.” Casper said as he made some fries.  
“Stop sabotaging your scares Blub head. I don’t wanna see what happens when Stretch finds out.”  
“Find out what?”  
The two turned to see Fatso peeking out through the kitchen window with plies of food in his arms.  
Stinky stammered  
“Find out uh,…find out that-“  
“Find out that I’m putting Hellfire hot oil on uncle Stretch’s fries.” Casper said as he whipped out a small bottle from the counter and pored the contents all over the fries.  
“Oh, HAHAHAHA” Fatso laughed  
Stinky smirked at his nephews cunning cover up and leaned in his brothers’ ear.  
“Should he tell him Stretch loves spicy stuff?”  
“Naw, it’ll be funny when Stretch starts blowing fire at him for revenge.”  
The brothers looked at each other and laughed.  
“Hehehehehehehehe.”  
…………  
Outside…….  
Kat just finished pushing the barrels to the front door. Her hands and shirt were covered in grease and grime which she tried to clean off. Her attempts were unsuccessful. Sighing, She sat on a bench by the entrance waiting for one of the ghosts to come out to give her the signal to dump them.  
She took the chance to lean back, relax her head on the wall behind her and looked up at the night sky. All things considered, It was nice night. It was still warm from the sun and the rain from earlier left the air feeling refreshing. The rainclouds cleared, uncovering a clear starry night sky that was the envy of any city lights.  
Kat sighed contently as she closed her eyes, enjoying the placid silence.  
“Falling asleep, are we?”  
Kat jerked as voice she knew all too well shouted right next to her ear.  
Startled, she fell off the bench. She leaned up on her elbows and glared at the sniggering ghost.  
“Damn you, you Starchy Gas Bag!”  
“HEHEHEHEHEHE!”  
The woman stood up, wiping her hands on her pant leg trying to free her hands of the accursed oils. All in vain.  
“Why so jumpy fleshy? You look like you saw a ghost!”  
“Really? All the jokes you could have come up with and you choose that one.” Kat said rolling her eyes.  
“You’re the joke here bone bag. I’m the one laughing at you!” Stretch said laugh with a toothy grin.  
“Whatever. Are guys ready in there or not? ” Kat asked peeking in the dinner.  
“Why so impatient? Are you that eager to make fellow fleshy miserable?”  
“Yes and No, I wanna get this over with so I can go home and wash this grossness off.” Kat said gesturing to her shirt.  
“You know I might have to grab some of that stuff for Stink, he’d love it.” Stretch said teasing the woman  
“Don’t you dare take this stuff home.” She gave him a pointed look.  
“Hehehehe, Well, let’s get started. Casper’s almost done packing dinner and the boys are getting antsy for a scream. Spill the vats next to the entrance and the emergency exit in the back and I’ll freeze it over.”  
Kat nodded and kicked on of the barrels over, spilling grease and oil all over the entry way.  
Stretch flew above her and froze the grease to the pavement making the area a wonderful safety hazard. The two went to the back and did the same.  
After it was finished the two smirked deviously.  
This was gonna be hilarious.  
With that done Kat decided to climb to the roof and watch it unfold. She climbed up some wood boxes and was pretty high up at this point. As she jumped up to the ledge and griped one of the tiles, she slipped.  
The grease on her hands and shirt made keeping her grip impossible. Before she knew it she was falling back. It all seem to happen in slow motion. As the ground got closer and closer she shut her eyes waiting for the hard impact.  
She waited ….  
And waited…..  
To her surprise she never felt the hard ground but a cold vice around her waist and back.  
Her eyes snapped open.  
She looked behind her and saw Stretch. He has his hands wrapped around her waist in a tight grip pressing her back against his chest as he flew her up to the roof.  
Kats face grew pink as she realized how he was holding her.  
“Stretch, what are you-“  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
The woman closed her mouth and turned away feeling her face warm.  
The tall ghost deposited the girl on the roof and turned to leave.  
“Uh, Stretch?”  
The ghost looked over his shoulder at Kat.  
“Thanks.” She said smiling.  
Stretch turned around quick, hiding his face as he flew down to meet his nephew and brothers.  
“Fuhgeddaboudit Ya Stupid Fleshy!”  
……………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think so far? inquiring minds want to know.


	18. Get wrecked Chapter 18: Where's The Beef?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the Hiatus. But I'm back. I missed you guys too much.

In the Diner……  
Casper had just finished packing the meals When Stretch flew down from the roof.  
“Packed up yet?”  
“Yea just finished. Hope you like the fries.” Casper smirked as he handed Stretch his bag.  
Casper glanced around the diner then out the windows.  
“Where’s Kat?” He asked  
Stretch tensed before answering.  
“She’s.. She’s on the roof. You go up there too Bulb head. You’ll only be in the way down here.”  
“Ok, Uncle Stretch.” Casper said as her flew to the roof doing a little flip as he went.  
Stretch shook head playfully at the child ghosts as he spoke to Stinky behind the counter.  
“What he do to my fries?”  
-……………  
Casper found Kat sitting cross-legged on the roof staring at the parking lot, looking deep in thought.  
“Kat!”  
The woman looked behind her and smiled.  
“Hey Casper.”  
The little ghost looked down into the parking lot  
“What did you two do out here?”  
“You’ll see.” She said with an evil smirk.  
Casper’s eyes grew wide.  
“Noooo!”  
“What?”  
“My uncles corrupted youuuuuuuuu!! Your just as bad as they are!” Casper said with a purposely funny overly dramatic sad face.  
Kat laughed heartily at the small ghost.  
“Why?” Casper begged humorously.  
“I’m not corrupted Casper.”  
Casper raised and eyebrow at her with a smirk as he gestured to the oily mess on the parking lot.  
Kat rolled her eyes playfully  
“I’d rather be working with them than them working against me.” Kat explained.  
Casper closed his eyes nodding in understanding.  
“That’s fair.” Casper reasoned.  
The two sat quietly on the roof as they waited for chaos to erupt from the small restaurant.  
…………;…………….  
The dinner was busy but quiet. People ordered coffee and cokes while the employees rolled around in roller-skates serving whatever made it out of the kitchen. For some reason food has been vanishing before they could pick it up. A line of waiting staff lined up around the kitchen window.  
“Hey chef, Where’s the grub?”  
“Yea, we can’t keep customers happy on coffee and sodas alone.”  
The confused chef glanced around to the two teenaged waiting staff.  
“What do you mean where’s the grub? I just sent some out.”  
The two staff looked at each other.  
“We don’t see it.”  
The cook glanced behind him quickly before turning down the heat on the stove.  
“Don’t see it? It’s right…- well that awful strange.” The cook said scratched his head as he looked at an empty space on the window.  
“Want us to keep the drinks flowing?” asked one of the servers.  
“Yea you do that. I’ll work on getting some more food out there.”  
The two servers left the window while the confused chef got started on some new burgers. After he flipped them he turned around to get a slices of cheese. But when he turned back, the burgers that were still cooking on the grill had vanished.  
“What the Damn?” the cook was puzzled as he gaped at the grill.  
The cook reached for more patty’s he had in an ice box next to him but those we gone too.  
He frowned confused and left the grill as he turned and headed for the freezer for more meat.  
The light in the large walk-in freezer was flickering and buzzing as he searched the selves for the patties still finding no meat.  
“What the… I restocked this this morning. Where’s the-”  
He paused as he looked down. At his feet was a meat patty. Close by was another and another. A small trail leading him to the back most part of the freezer.  
The cook took a deep breath through his nose collecting his nerves before he stepped forward following the trail with no other leads to follow. As he walked to the back of the creepy ice box, he gulped nervously as the lights flickering was even worse back here. Casting the space in and dark eerie kind of light. He continued forward and looked down at the trail of patties on the ground. The trail seemed to get thicker the farther he went in. The more he went, the more patties made the trail.  
He walked until he was at the back most part of the freezer. It was dark back here so he pulled out his lighter and flicked the switch, holding it up so he could see. He frowned angry at what he saw. Up against the wall was a large ghastly pile of ground meat. He approached the pile and picked up some of the meat.  
“What a waste! I can’t serve this!!” he threw the meat back at the pile angrily.  
“I gotta close! I won’t serve floor meat!!” he flicked the lighter off and turned to walk out the freezer.  
As he turned around and started to walk, he felt something weighing down the tip of his shoe. He looked down and saw a patty was stuck on top his shoe. He kicked it off and continued his way out but something stuck on his other foot. He looked down and another patty on his shoe. He stared at it for a moment swearing he saw it move.  
Then it did. It started crawling up his leg  
The cook screeched and desperately kicked the patty off and away. He looked to the ground his eyes growing wide. The patties that led him there were all crawling to the space behind them. Behind him he heard the sound of slimy movement.  
Slowly he turned around and fearfully raised his lighter. The pile of meat rose from the ground and grew in size as more and more patties gathered at the base.  
The cook backed away in shock at the pile now three times his size began to take shape. four legs dragged against the ground as a long-shaped head with horns took shape on top and front of the form.  
Two large glowing red eye sockets dug themselves just above what looked like a mouth  
Form was done taking shape and it stood at full height before the terrified cook.  
The cook stood there frozen, his lighter falling out of his hand in his shocked state.  
The form let out an ear-piercing roar as the chef snapped back to his senses and screamed like a little girl. He Ran out of the freezer and out the kitchen back door.  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!”  
He just got outside when his foot slid forward. It moved with so much momentum, it shot upwards and he ended up kicking himself in the face. The cook now laid there knocked out.  
Two spectators looked down from the roof at the cook.  
“They started the scare!” Kat announced.  
“Think that guy will be ok? Looks like that hurt.” Casper asked concerned.  
“Wanna float down and see if he’s-“  
“MMMMMRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!!!!!”  
The two paused and looked down as a horde of terrified screaming people flooded out of the front doors. All of them slipping on the frozen oil.  
The terrified confused crowd continued to scatter, desperate to get away but failing to find a solid grip on the ground. A few of them opted to crawl away rather than run. The rest kept trying to stand only to slip and fall on their butts.  
“IT’S A MUTANT!!!” Shouted one person.  
“IT’S A MONSTER!!!” shouted another.  
Then the monster kicked down the front door of the diner.  
“IT’S A MEAT COW!!!!!!”  
The Kat and Casper looked at each other with abrupt confusion then looked back down at the parking lot.  
What they saw was the most messed up thing they have ever seen the trio come up with.  
There running around the parking lot was a giant cow made out of ground meat chasing the horrified crowd.  
Kat gawked at the beast.  
“What The Fu-“  
“It’s a cow … made out of raw ground Beef….” Casper watched it confused.  
“But, WHY?”  
“Shouldn’t that just be a cow then?”  
The two looked at each other disturbed  
“It’s to terrifying and disturbing to be a cow. That is a nightmare.” Kat said pointing at the bleeding meat form.  
Casper eye twitched. "I think this was more Fatso idea." "... I dont want to know." The two watched the few people who managed to get to their cars hazardously drive away from the raw meat monstrosity while others scrambled for the main road or the surrounding woods. The cook carefully walked up to the front of the diner holding the back of his head. His eyes went wide as he saw the cow rampage through the parking lot.  
“That’s it! As of now I’m hanging up my apron and becoming vegan!!” He then turned around and opted for the woods as well.  
Once the place was cleared, the trio floated out of the beast, reducing it back to a pile of meat.  
“HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!”  
Kat turned green at the sight of the cow melting back into dirty spoiled raw hamburger. It was truly disgusting.  
“Casper?”  
“Yea Kat?”  
“I’m Never Eating Beef Again.”  
………………………….

About half an hour past after the raw meat cow fiasco and the trio, Kat and Casper were looking for their ride. Dinners in hand.  
“I knew you guys were twisted but not that twisted.”  
“Thank you. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!” The three said bashfully as if she had just given them a compliment.  
Kat and Casper rolled their eyes, fondly remembering the first morning Kat and Dr. Harvey were at Whipstaff. They did the exact same thing when she called them disgusting obnoxious creeps.  
Somethings just never change.  
“Hey uncle Stretch?”  
“What’s up short Sheet?”  
“Was the meat cow animating or reanimating?”  
The tall ghost stopped for a moment and thought about it.  
“…huh…. Both.” Stretch answered as he opened his bag looking for a fry.  
“Why a cow?”  
“Ask Fatso it was hos idea." Fatso answerd "Because not only is it scary when it looks like that,” Fatso said eating a cheeseburger in one bite. “It’s also disturbing. Fleshys are gonna look at it and may never eat meat again. Speaking of which, Kat didn’t you say you were never eating beef again?” Fatso asked.  
“Ugh, don’t remind me. It’s too soon.”  
“I guess that means you’re not gonna want that burger in your bag.”  
“Go nuts.” Kat said as she handed Fatso the wrapped burger.  
“No Beef for you Kitten?” Stretch smirked pointing at Kat with a fry.  
Kat gave him the finger. She hated being called kitten.  
Stretch chuckled as he moved to bite into one of his fries. Casper watched with driven anticipation. His Uncle seemed to be moving in slow motion. The fry almost touched his tongue when Stinky spoke up.  
“Found our ride!”  
Stretch dropped the fry back in the bag and flew over to his brother leaving Casper disappointed.  
Kat walked up and saw the three floating around an old rusty car that looked like it would fall apart any moment. It was an old musty brown. The windows of the two front doors were missing. The inside was just as bad. Cotton and spring poked out of the old leather seats. Marks of carved graffiti decorated the walls, ceiling and dashboard.  
“This?”  
“Yep.”  
“It has less life in it than you. How is thing supposed to run?”  
“Oh, it’ll run. It just needs some juice.” Fatso said opening the hood with a crowbar as Stinky called for Casper.  
“Casper, get over here and give us a hand.” Stinky said grabbing ahold of the small ghost.  
“Uncle Stinky what are you- Hey! Ow!!”  
“And done.” Stinky said as he floated back admiring his work.  
He had wrapped Casper around the car battery and hooked him in place with some spark plugs.  
“Why do I have to power the battery?!”  
“Because the adults drive.” Stinky said laughing as he slammed the hood shut.  
“Why not grab one of the ones with a working battery?” Kat said as she gestured to all the other cars in the parking lot.  
“Few reasons. Biggest one being this thing is abandoned “Stinky answered.  
“It’s been here for months.” Fatso added with a burger in his mouth.  
“No one’s gonna be looking for it should it go missing. No search, no report, no cops.” Stretch finished.  
Kat nodded, understanding the trios reasoning.  
Stretch smirked.  
“Of course, if you that desperate for the male attention-“  
Kat shot him a glare.  
“HEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!”  
“Stretch, found the keys!” Fatso said pulling them from the glove box.  
Kats eyes widened.  
“Wait, your driving?”  
“Of course, I’m driving.”  
“Didn’t you crash the ghostbusters car in the river earlier?”  
“Yea so? What’s your point?”  
“My point is you drive like you have nothing to lose, and I don’t feel like dying tonight.”  
“I’m Dead. What do I have to lose?” Stretch said laughing.  
“You may not have much to lose but I sure do!”  
“Oh, don’t worry, it’ll all be quick.” Stretch said laughing at the woman as he floated away.  
“What will be quick? Stretch!”  
Stretch kept floated to the car leaving Kat distraught.  
Just then Stinky flew up and handed her something.  
“You might wanna wear this.” Stinky said.  
He handed her a motorcycle helmet.  
………………..  
Kat was tense as she climbed into the car. Stinky and Fatso took the back seats while Kat was forced to take the front passenger side with Stretch at the wheel.  
The tall ghost grinned as he turned on the ignition. He then looked to the woman riding shotgun as she put on the huge helmet Stinky gave her.  
“Ready to take a ride Bone bag?” Stretch said with an evil smirk.  
“No!” she cried.  
“HEHEHEHE!” Stretch laughed as he turned on the radio and slammed on the gas, sending the car shooting back in reverse. A rock version of Shut up and drive started booming from the speakers.  
(Weep Shut up and drive)  
Kat screamed as the car skidded to a sudden halt and the trio laughed at her expense.  
“What the Hell-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”  
Kat screamed again as the car shot forward and was zooming right for the road then stopped with enough force to almost giving her seatbelt bruises. The trio howled with amusement. She regained her senses just before Stretch slammed the gas and sent the car screeching into the dark road.  
Kat clung for dear life as Stretch raced through a school zone at ninety miles an hour and ran red lights and stop signs like they were nonexistent. He kept the lights off when they hit the dark back roads in the woods. He drove faster and faster on the gravel streets, not even slowing down to turn but drifting through them like it was a racetrack. He drove like he was playing real life grand theft auto.  
“Stretch Slow down!!!!”  
“Enjoying the ride?”  
“NOOOOOO!!!!”  
“HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!” The trio laughed at her as Stretch Rounded the corner.  
Down the road Kat could make out the shattered bridge that landed her in this mess. The car suddenly skidded to a halt.  
She looked at the Crazy ghost behind the wheel, horrified as she knew what he was thinking.  
“Don’t you dare.” She warned fearfully.  
“Hey boys, what do you say we give Kitty here a little group flying lesson?” >: )  
“DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!” The two chanted in unison.  
“NOOOOOOO!” She cried as Stretch backed up in the road a bit.  
“Better hang on Flesh sack.” He said as he held down the breaks while pressing down on the gas.  
“Isn’t this how you crashed earlier?!”  
Stretch just smirked as he released the brake.  
Before she could get an answer, the car shot forward fast enough to make her stick to the seat. She watched fearfully as the broken bridge came closer and closer. She shut her eyes as the car lurched upward becoming air born.  
As they flew up and over the gap, the trio took out Stinks phone for a midair selfie with Kat gripped to her seat and screaming in the background.  
“This is how I die.” She thought. “I die at the hands of Hellish clouds of fog and a symphony of crushing metal and pain!”  
Kat opened her eyes and immediately regretted it, she watched as the ground got closer and closer. She covered her eyes and screamed over the trios laughter, expecting to die.  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!”  
“HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!  
The car landed with a hard bump sending her flying up a little bit before settling. It was quiet for a moment then snarky laughter broke the silence.  
“Hehehehehe, we should send that one to doc!”  
“Defiantly sending it to doc!”  
“Think we should include some emojis?”  
“No, This one just speaks for itself.”  
“We should use your arm as a selfie stick more often. This turned out great.”  
Kat opened her eyes noticing she was still alive and aside from some bruising from the seatbelt, was mostly uninjured. She also noticed the trio looking down at Stinky’s phone.  
“Did you guys really take a selfie?”  
“Yep” Fatso said chuckling.  
Kat looked down at the screen. The selfie was like one of those rollercoaster photos you would get from an amusement park. Stretch reached his arm out to the front of the car holding the phone and was making a rock and roll sign and while Stinky was giving both the front seats rabbit ears. Fatso was leaning far out the back window hanging onto the hood with one hand in the air.  
Then Kat looked at herself in the photo.  
“Oh No!”  
“What?” Stretch asked looking at her confused  
“My eyes were closed!”  
Their laughter shook the car.


	19. Chapter 19 oh Deer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop refuses to behave so this whole passage is writen on my phone with my thumbs.
> 
> P.s. lots of editing . chapter may be diffrent next time you see it as well as little things in the rest of the story.

At Whipstaff..  
Doctor John Harvey was sitting in the library slowly growing anxious.  
The house itself was unsettling with how hallowed and empty it was. The trio were a mercy compared to the defining silence that echoed through the halls. 

Speaking of which, the sound of eerie silence was not the only thing plucking at his nerves.

He hasn't heard from kat or the trio for a while now. He knew the trio would keep their word and Kat would get home safely, but The trio had no rules for themselves. Other than look out for family and keep their word they were lawless. This left a lot of room to cause trouble. 

Kat may come home needing therapy after whatever wild ordeal those three might put her through. 

John took a deep breath, calming his nerves. He took a moment to remind himself that sadly his little girl wasn't little anymore. Just like him, she's also spent years living with the trio. She grew up with them.

He smiled.

His daughter could handle them. Aside from Stretch she got along with them pretty well. If there was any living person that could reason with the trio other than him, it was his daughter. His worries melted away leavening room for calmness to settle in.

He yawned and stood up to head to bed when his phone received a message.

He opend his phone and almost went into cardiac arrest

It was a message from Stinky.

In the message was a photo of the trio and his terrified daughter in a car in midair. Stretch extended his arm out in front of the car and held the phone to take the photo with a rock and roll sign in the other hand. Stinky was giving the how front seats bunny ears while Fatso was outside the car ride on top the hood. 

His poor little girl was screaming terrified hanging onto her seat.  
The caption in the photo said

"On our way Doc! XD"

Harvey's fingers flew on the keypad. 

in the car....

"Oh man I wish I could see the docs face when he sees that." Fatso laughed nodding at Stinkys phone.

Kats eyes went wide.

"Wait you actualy sent that to dad?!"

"Of course we did." Stretch said with a devious smirk.

"It's too funny not to." Stinky replied chuckling.

Kat groaned and laid her head in her hands covering her eyes.

Just then, Stinky got a call.

"Smellagram delivery service."

" Please tell me kat is still alive." Said Harvey worriedly. 

"Who is it?" Stretch asked.

"It's the doc want to know Kats ok." 

"Put him on speaker" Stretch instructed.

Stinky pressed the button and held the phone to kat.

"Hey Dad."

"Kat! Are you OK? Anything that needs a trip to the hospital?"

"Might need some ice but nothing that needs a hospital." 

The trio gave her a once over.

Stretch looked at her confused not seeing anything wrong.

"Are you sure bucket?"

"Yea. I'm sure. Just some seatbelt welts."

"Ok, if you say so."

"How'd ya like da photo doc?" The trio asked laughing.

John sat on the other line deadpaning at the trio questioning wheather to be honest or sarcastic. 

"Oh, it was great. The image of my little girl scared for life really brings it out." He said unhappily.

The the trio started giggling at Johns anger driven sarcasm. 

"We aim to please doc!" Stretch said laughing. 

"And here I thought I convinced you guys stopped trying to kill me and my little girl. That photo almost gave me a heart attack."

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!" The trio laughed

"You here that boys! Almost."

Kat rolled her eyes at their antics. 

"So, boys were did you get the car?"

"We found it."

"Found it? What do you mean found it?"

Kat turned while the guys tried to think of what to say to her dad. 

Lazily, Her eyes fell on the road. She watched as the flew right passed a stop sigh and shook her head. It was a miracle they didn't hit something yet. 

Then something in the road in the distance caught her eye. It was far away and so it looked like a dot. As the car sped closer and closer the thing in the road, it began to take shape. 

Kats eyes went wide as she realize what was and that Stretch wasn't watching the road. 

"Uh, Stretch?"

Stretch didn't respond as him and his brothers were still working on what to say to Doc.

"Aint stealing if it was abandoned doc."

"Stretch?"

"Is it safe?"

" Well kat ain't dead yet so maybe?"

Harvey stood on the other line speechless eyes wide.

"Stretch!"

The tall ghost whipped around angrily.

"What Skin Bag!!"

"Stretch! DEER!!"

The trio looked at the road and sure enough there was a deer right in their headlights.

"Whoa!!!!" Stretch slammed on the breaks. The car skid forward not stopping soon enough.

The sound of skreeching tires, crushed metal and broken glass rang out into the night before the car stopped moving.

Kat slowly opens her eyes. 

She couldn't deny the feeling of deja vu as she looked up to see the hood of the car coverd in blood. 

The trio just sat there. As the radio turned on and caspers voice came through.

"What did we hit?"

"You guys hit something?" Harvey asked over the phone,

The trio exchanged looks and Stretch spoke up.

" A Deer."  
"Um. Dad I'll call you back" kat said before hanging up and handing the phone back to Stink. "Stay on the battery light bulb." Stretch said as everyone exited the car to see the carnage. 

The headlights of the car mad way for a truly horrific view.

The deer they hit was currently laying on the hood of the car bleeding out forming a puddle of blood where it layed. The impact of the car had knocked out one of its eyes and broken all of its legs. Two of which were broken off and laying a little farther down the road. The bumper of the car was dented inward and the sharp metal cut part of the deer open spilling some of its organs out on the road. 

The four looking at this gruesome scene with mixed reactions.

Stretch was thinking of ways to implement something like this in a future scares.

Stinky was wondering when the smell of road kill would set in.

Kat was happy she ate light before seeing this and also  
Understood that this image would forever haunt her nightmares.

Fatso was feeling sorry he ate so much. He felt like he was gonna be sick...Which was odd considering he didn't have organs.

Kat was the one to breaks the silence. She turned to Stretch

"So..."

Stretch glanced at her.

"Friend of yours?" She asked pointing at the animal with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up skin tag." 

"Hahahahahaha!" Kat laughed wickedly at the tall lanky spectoral.

Then something in the corner of their vision moved. 

Kat stopped laughing and look back a the deer, eyes big as saucers.

Stretch Stinky and Fatso saw it to and slowly flew closer to it, looking at suspicously. 

A minute passed and nothing happend. Everyone turned believing they just imagining it.

Then the deer thrashed around violently on the car hood.

Kat felt her soul leave her body while the trio were almost startled back to life. 

A slew of panicked cursing flowed out of everyone on the road. 

"WHAT THE FU-" 

"IT LIIIVES!!" 

Casper floated out of the car at the sound of yelling.

"What's going-OH MY GOD!!!"

"DAMN IT BULB HEAD! I TOLD YA TO STAY!!" Stretch screamed while he covered the little ghosts eyes. 

"ITS STILL MOVING!"

"WE KNOW!!" Stretch yelled as he flew Casper behind the car away from the scene still covering the child ghosts eyes.

After the initial shock Stinky, Fatso and Kat managed to calm down.

Kat frowned

"Ok so it's still alive. What now?" 

"Well it's not gonna be alive for much longer."

Kat sighed.

"Mercy kill?"

"Yep." The two nodded as they floated to it.  
............

On the other side of the car Stretch was scowling at Casper for not following directions.

"Damn it dish rag! I told you-"

"I know!"

"You see why you should have listened! "

"I wish I did! I'm tramatized for afterlife." Casper said covering his eyes trying to block out that image.

Stretch floated there frustrated with the kid. 

"I'm never gonna unsee all those guts."

"I'll let that be your punishment. I don't feel like retrieving you from the moon tonight."

Casper dropped his hands from his face but immediately cover them again and screamed as he saw his other uncle and Kat move the still struggling deer off the car and into the woods,

"I almost wish you would send me outer orbit so I would have been spared seeing that."

Stretch turned to his brothers.

"Pffft. Get Wrecked bulb head! Should have listened."

Casper groaned and turned away.

"Don't be to upset over the deer bulb head, it's better this way."

"I know. it's still sad."

"Its just death. no big deal." Stretch said smirking.

Casper smiled at his uncle.

Stretch moved to cover the little ghosts ears. Casper smiled and nodded appreciativly.

Stretch gave his brothers a nod and a second later a bang sounded from the woods. 

"Rest in pieces bambi."

"That's horrible uncle Stretch." Casper playfully glared.

"What? it's in peace now. Right there, there, and there" Stretch said smirking as he pointing to the individual pieces of deer guts on the pavment. 

"Oh my god stop." Casper begged tring to hide his smirk at his uncles horrible joke.

"Hehehehehe!!"

A few minutes later a ghost deer crossed by them and vanished into the woods. Stretch rubbed caspers head confortingly and the floated back to the front of the car.

.....................


	20. Get Wrecked chapter 20: Accidents happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice long chapter for you all. Also know that comments make my day and help keep me going.
> 
> I love hearing from all of you.<3333

Kat Stinky and Fatso emerge from the woods and approach the Road. Upon finding the road they found Stretch red eyed and cursing like a mad sailor at the busted car. Casper was covering his innocent ears.

"GOD F******DAMN IT! IF I EVER SEE THAT S**** F****** GHOST DEER IM GOING TO MOUNT ITS F****** HEAD TO A PANK AND SEND THE REST TO ROAST IN HELL!!!"

"Casper." Stink called.

Casper reluctantly drop the hands from his ears and winced at Stretch cussing.

"Yes Uncle Stinky."

" Why is Stretch angry?"

" I've been asking the same question my whole afterlife."

"You know what I mean." Stinky said rolling his eyes at his nephew sarcasm.

"The deer we hit busted the car. Now it can't start." 

Kat Stinky and Fatso stared at the ghost still cursing at the wind. 

Kat smirked.

"So is he really angry at the car? Or is he angry that he can't use it to run stuff over?"

"Uh,...knowing him. probably the latter." Casper said trying to hide a smirk

Kat bit he lip trying to suppress a giggle, but she's sucked at holding in her laughter.

"Pffft" as Kat started Casper began to giggle too but also trying to hold it. 

Stinky and Fatso turned around and headed back to the woods.

Kat saw them leave out of the corner of her eye and grab them by the tails stopping them

" Hey where are two going? The cars over here."

"To safety "

"To sanctuary"

" Why? it's not like he's mad at you."

" And we'd like to keep it that way."

" Yeah we don't feel like getting up heads bashed in."

"We are going back to the deer corpse till he calms down." Stinky said pointing his thumb in the direction of the deer.

Fatso turned to Casper.

" You coming short stack?"

Casper thought back to the deer corpse and turn green.

"Uh, No thanks. That image of the deer is already going to require therapy. "

Fatso's eyes grew wide as he understood.

"Oh right. Sorry kid."

Kat turn to the Little Ghost sympathetically.

"I think I'll stay here with Casper "

The two ghosts nod in understanding.

Stinky looked back to kat.

" Please try to avoid pissing him off more than he already is."

" I make no such promises." Kat said crossing her arms with a smirk.

Stinky through his hands in the air, giving up trying to talk sense into the crazy woman.

" Fine, play dice with death. We don't care. Your fate is your own!"

Once they were far enough away Kat cupped her mouth and yelled.

" Hey, Guys! Got a pair of dice I can use?!!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAH! 

"Hahaha hahaha!!!" Kat laughed at their frustrated screams and walk back to the car. Casper at her side.

Back at the car.....

Stretch was pissed.

What was it with deer and roads? And why did one have to mug him of all the fun he was having making the skin sack scream her throat out. 

Oh, Why couldn't vehicular manslaughter video game physics apply here? The Afterlife would be so much more fun if it could be true. Alas only so much you could do as a ghost. Can change into anything, go invisible, go threw anything, possession. All this but still can't ram a deer off the road without breaking a car. 

His cursing and ranting continued. 

"Stupid F*** Deer!!!" 

"Hey, Come on Innocent ears are listening!"

Stretch looked over and sneared at Kat. She scowled at him as she held Caspers ears.

Stretch looked her dead in the eye and just started saying cuss word after cuss word just to piss her off.

"Bleeep, Bleep, Bleeep, Bleeeeeep! 

"Dude! Any regard for this little guy?!" Kar said lifting up Casper.

" He'll be fine. and I'll cuss if i want to Damn it!

Kat and Casper smirked maliciously. And inhaled deeply.

"BLEEP!"

Stretch's eyes shot if of his head.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE CASPER!!!

"Then watch yours" Kat retorted.

"YOU! B!TC-"

"Do you two really want to argue or figure out how to fix the car?" Casper said interrupting the argument. 

Kat and Stretch reluctantly turned away from each other dropping the argument and approached the vehicle. 

Casper tried desperately to lift the hood but it was stuck.

" Uncle Stretch, Kat, I need a hand here."

The two put their hands under the hood and lifted up, but still it wouldn't budge.

"It's stuck pretty good bulb head"

" The deer must have jammed it in." Kat added.

" Oh, you don't say." Stretch said sarcastically.

"Was I talking to you RoadKill?"

" I dare you to call me that again" Stretch said darkly as his eyes flashed red .

" Guys, please don't start . It's almost open."

The three pulled one more time in the lid flew open revealing the interior of the car. 

It was a complete mess.

Other than the blood seeping through the cracks of the hood and now coating most of the interior, the engine was completely smashed in. Much too Stretch's annoyance the car was not going to move anytime soon.

"I'm sorry Uncle Stretch, but I don't think we can fix this"

"And here I was having so much fun making this bonesack scream."

"You drive like traffic laws are non-existent and you hit every single road sign you see !"

"It's Fun, besides it's not like I killed you or anyting." 

" Lucky for you!"

*GRRRROOWWWLLLLLLLLLL!!!!*

The two were interrupted by a loud erie growl coming from the woods. Everyone's eyes grew wide. Whenever it was sounded close.

"What was that?

Stretch floated in the direction from which the sound came from and peered down into the dark trees and bushes from the raised road. There under a fern a distance away, he saw to bright yellow eyes. 

"It's just a mangy wolf. Casper could scare it off. Speaking of, get over here grocery bag!"

Casper sighed and floated to his uncle, already knowing what was going to be required of him.

"Yes Uncle Stretch?"

"Scare it."

Casper wore a bored face as he floated forward. Most animals just run off once they see him but this one just growled. 

Casper sighed not really enjoying his predicament. His uncle was watching just a couple feet away so he couldn't get away with much and to top it off, Kat was just on the road. And this thing was awfully close. 

So swallowing his pride, Casper inhaled and morphed his face to look like a hissing snake demon and loudly hissed back. 

Stretch almost did somersaults with joy. His nephew was finally going to scare something. He silently cheered.

"Yes! Way to go kid!"

Casper turned around and forced a sheepish smiled at his uncle, but then something happened. The wolf instead of running away ran forward. Stretch with wide eyes realize he made a mistake.

He had misjudged the dictance of the wolf to the road. Now it didn't look like a wolf at all.

As it bound forward, it grew size. It was tall and could easily tower over Stretch himself, and it was big. Big enough to swallow Kat like a bite-size snack. A bit too big to be getting this close to his nephew.... 

" Casper!!! Get away from that thing!!"

Casper turned around with wide eyes as a creature emerged from the bushes and towered over him claws bared in mouth drooling. There, in the dim moonlight, it could be clearly seen from the road. Kat screamed. Stretch coudn't blame her.

It had large yellow eyes and two long antlers sticking out of its skeletal like head. Its mouth lined with sharp razer like teeth. It was covered from head to toe in thick brown fur, it's flesh so rotten in some places it was exposing the bone underneath. It's a long dark arms basically dragged against the forest floor as it stood on its hind legs. Each hand armed with five long, sharp, needle like claws that carved deep rows in the dirt as it approached the little ghost. 

This was not a wolf. 

No.

This was a Wendigo.

Casper screamed and fell to the ground frozen in fear as the monster loomed over him. Stretch shouted at Casper trying to get some sense to him.

"CASPER RUN!!!"

His nephew didn't budge. Casper stared at the wendigo still as a corpse. The beast's mouth lowered to the little spook.

"CASPER!!!!!" Stretch screamed at his nephew trying to snap him out of it to no avail

Kat snapped out of her shock when she saw Casper so close to it. Stretch and Kat looked at Casper's face and saw how scared he was. 

Neither of them could hesitate or stop themselves.

Kat sprinted down to the feet of the monster and captured Casper in a protective like hug, shielding him away from the beast's claws and drooling mouth. Casper passed out from fear

At the same time Stretch flew between the wendigo and its prey his tail lassoed around some trees behind it. 

" LEAVE MY NEPHEW ALONE!!!" 

A split second later the beast was flung back into the trees as if fired from a slingshot. 

Kat peeked over her shoulder as the creature landed hard back into the woods. Stretch hovered right in front of her face and yelled.

"RUN BONE BAG!!!"

She didn't need to be told twice. She shot up and sprinted back to the road holding a still frozen now passed out Casper tightly in her arms. All the commotion attracted the attention of Stinky and Fatso who flew out from the woods across from them. 

"What's going on!?"

"WENDIGO!"

A loud angry growl erupted from the woods behind Kat and Stretch and the monster charged out of the trees claws ready to strike. 

Once it got to the road, the wendigo let out a blood-curdling roar. Stinky and Fatso screamed, their eyes shooting out of their heads at the sight of it. They flew out a way just as the claws swung at them. 

The monster then saw Kat clinging onto the small ghost and swung at her quickly. It narrowly missed as Kat dodged and ducked away from the sharp needle-like digits. 

When the Three Brothers saw that it was after Kat and their nephew, they sprung into action. Stinky and Fatso flew circles around the wendigos head distracting it from the girl and little ghost. The windigo seeing something bigger to eat started trying to swing at Fatso instead. While it was distracted Stretch wrapped his tail around the beasts legs making it fall to the ground. 

" Run you idiot!!!" Stretch yelled to Kat. The woman took off down the road running away as fast as she could still holding Casper in her arms. 

The wendigo saw the woman escaping. The beast kicked the tall ghost from it's feet and charged at her. Kat kept running not even bothering to look back for she could hear it catching up.

The trio were close behind the monster. Trying to stop or stall it long enough for Kat to get away with Casper. Fatso flew in front of the monster and expanded his belly. As it ran at him, it got belly bounced back a few feet. It didn't stop the Wendigo for a long but long enough for Stretch to tangle up its feet again. Once it was on the ground, Stinky flew in front of its head and exhaled a thick cloud of green fog. 

The Beast howled in agony as its heightened sense of smell met Stinky's halitosis. 

While it was stunned Stretch further tangled himself around monsters legs while Fatso sat on its back, weighing it down to the ground as much as he could. Stinky inhaled and got ready to let out another gas. All the while, Kat kept running further and further away protecting Casper. 

Every second counted.

But the windigo was stunned for so few of them.

Its eyes flashed white and it broke free from Stretch's hold, charging forward before Stinky could exhale the gas

It was even faster now and it ran with Stretch still tangled around one of its hoofed feet. It got closer and closer to the woman fleeing. And before the ghost knew it she was right in front of him. The Monster's claws raised, ready to tear her down. 

The tall ghost acted fast and hoped it would work.

As the monster was mid-swing at Kat, Stretch flung his hand at the woman's ankle, making her trip.

Kat fell forward as the long sharp claws of the monster swung at her. 

The claws missed her. 

Stretch saved her from the claws but not from the road

While the monster sprinted forward a few meters with no meal, Kat's face smashed hard against the ground. She tumbled forward removing large bits of gravel as she went. Stretch release the monsters heel and tumbled forward with her. They landed right next to each other. 

Stretch and Kat slowly sat up. Stretch had Stars floating around his head for a second and Kat's nose was dripping blood everywhere. They didn't have much time to recover. The monster whipped around and charged right back at them. 

As Stretch turned and saw it coming, he had no time think. She flew at Kat snatching her up and flying bindly into the woods. 

As a monster got close, his prey seem to vanish right under his claws. Before he can figure out where they went, Fatso shaped into a giant ball and rolled right for the wendigos feet. The monster was knocked down. Once down, Stinky pointed his butt at the wendigos face and farted. 

The smell was so bad the Wendigo layed there stunned for a few seconds to shocked to move. The two brothers took the few seconds of its dazed state and dove into the woods in the direction they thought their brother went, hoping to find him Kat and Casper soon.

Meanwhile....

It was dark, and there were trees everywhere. He had no idea where he was going. Nore did he care at the moment. He only had one thing on his mind.

Get them away from that thing.

The tall ghost flew and flew as fast as he could with the Woman and his nephew held tight against his chest. His instincts telling him to keep flying. 

They cross the river and those instincts begin to settle down. Stretch kept flying until he found himself behind a Roadside rest stop several miles away from where he left the car. Several miles away from the windigo. For now, they were safe away from it here

Stretch leaned against the building exhausted from the fighting and the running.

"Stretch?"

" Yea? "

"Is it safe to put me down now?" Kat asked holding her nose. Her face looking a little red from the impact on the cement.

Stretch glared down at her and smirked. 

"Sure!" Stretch plucked his nephew out of Kat's arms and dropped her like a sack of potatoes.

"OW!" Kat cried as she landed on her butt

He snickered at her as he cradled Casper. She scowl at him with her face red.

" That is not what I meant!"

" Still funny. Especially with you blushing like that."

"Wha- I'm Not Blushing!"

" Sure looks like it. Your red as strawberry" Stretch teased much to Kats embarrassment.

Kats face grew hot. 

" This isn't blushing. This is the result of my face using the gravel road as a slipping slide!"

" Then why did your face just get redder, hmm?" 

Kat stood there feeling humiliated.

" Because you.... You.... Gaah!!" Kat turned away from the ghost not wanting to argue. Though she could still hear him chuckling. 

Taking a few breaths she managed to calm down and turn back to the ghost. 

She looked him dead in the eye, swallowing all her pride before she spoke.

*inhale* " Thank you for saving me back there."

" Don't mention it, I don't need my reputation tarnished for saving a fleshy. Though I appreciate you protecting Casper like that." 

"Oh! No problem. So what was that thing and why were you guys so freaked out by it? "

" Weren't you listening bone bag? That was a Wendigo." 

"You told me what it's called but not Why it sent you three running for the woods." Kat persisted curiously. 

All Stretch could do was stare at her shocked 

" How did you grow up with us not knowing what a Windigo is? 

"This is my first time ever hearing the word "Wendigo". Now will you please tell me?"

Stretch sighed in annoyance. 

" Okay fine since you asked so nicely." 

Kat sat down on a wood box and listened.

"Ok bone bag. A Wendigo is a cannibalistic monster that feeds on anything meat but loves human flesh. It's partially created by spiritual phenomenon so me and the boys for the most part can't take it on and win.

" Explains the Running part. What do you mean by cannibalistic? That things not-"

" No not anymore but at one point, that thing was human. A fleshy just like you." Stretch explains.

Kat's eyes grew wide.

" How do you get from someone like me, to something like that?" Kat said pointing a thumb back in the direction they flew from.

"Nobody really knows for sure, and honestly right now it's not important. We have more pressing matters to think about."

"Like?" 

" Like the fact that once it's done eating the deer carcass, that thing is going to come for you next." 

" Why me?"

Because your a fleshy and these things are forever hungry for fleshy. Plus it's got a smell for your blood. It's going to track ya till it either finds ya, or -" Stretch looked down at her shirt and jacket covered in the blood from her bleeding nose. 

"Or, till it loses the scent... Do ya have anything in that bag you ain't worn yet?"

Kat thought for a moment before answering.

" I have one thing but it's not exactly ideal for running away in.

" Hopefully you won't have to run. Go in that bathroom over there and clean yourself up. We have to burn EVERYTHING you're wearing right now." 

"Wait What?"

"We have to get the smell off you bone bag. There are showers in those bathrooms, use them and anything else that would make you smell different. Anything with your smell or blood on it has to go. If you got body spray use it. " 

Kat was taken aback but not seeing any room to argue and entered the bathrooms.

Fifteen minutes later...

Stretch had started a fire in one of the trash cans in the back and Casper had begun to wake up.

"Uncle Stretch?"

The tall ghost whipped around to his nephew.

" Welcome back to the afterlife glow worm." Stretch said relieved that he woke up so soon. 

"What happend?"

Stretch paused wondering if Casper would believe him if he said the whole thing was a nightmare. 

" I remember the monster then everything after that is blank."

"Welp, so much for that idea" Stretch though to himself. He turned from the burning trash can to his nephew. 

" Probably for the best if it's left blank kid. What happened after that ain't worth calling home about." Stretch said feeling embarrassed at the fact that he and his brothers had to run away.

" Oh, Oh!!! Oh My God! KAT!"

Stretch picked up Casper, sat him in his lap and quieted his nephew down.

"Hey, hey, Kat's fine. She's in that bathroom right now cleaning up." 

Casper was silent for a minute listening for the running water. He heard it and settled down. 

" She didn't get hurt or anything did she?" The little ghost asked concerned.

"A bloody nose and a few scrapes from gravel but nothing major. We're going to burn the clothes she was wearing so should buy us a bit of time to loose that thing for good." 

Casper was silent for a moment processing the information. Then he just started crying. 

"Sniff,"

" Hey kid what's with the Waterworks? Everybody's fine."

" That was too scary Uncle Stretch! I'm not fine!! I need a therapiiiiist!!!" With that Caspar continue to cry.

Stretch was stuck sitting there awkwardly with the crying child on his lap. Unsure what to do. Yelling would not work. So all he could do was sit there and nervously pat Casper on the back in an attempt to comfort him.

Stretch took out his phone and dialed a number. At least he knew a therapist.

At Whipstaff.... 

Dr. Harvey cell phone rings. And rings and rings. But no answer. Because Dr. James Harvey fell asleep on his phone. The ringing was muffled between the Doc and the mattress to be heard by no one.

This left poor Stretch stuck.

Stretch silently cursed.

"Damn it Doc. Why you gotta fall asleep on me?" Stretch close the phone and did the next best thing.

"Casper, Let's go check on Kat" the tall ghost suggested as he scooped up the small ghost.

"But what if she's in the shower. Or changing!" 

" Don't worry The showers got stalls. And if she's changing, she'd be far angrier at me than you." 

Stretch flew into the Ladies Room carrying Casper. He hovered in front of the stall with the water running and knocked..

"*knock, knock* Kat?" 

"What the-Stretch why are you in here?!"

" Casper's awake he wants to make sure you're okay and talk to ya." 

Kat happy to hear Caspar was awake called to him.

"Casper?"

"Hi Kat." 

"Are you ok?" 

"I should be asking you that." Casper said happily. 

Stretch headed back out the restroom and leaned against the wall just out the door way.

A small smile crept to his lips as he saw Casper's face relax. It was already working. If there was one thing he could always count on it was that Kat makes Casper happy. He's already in a better mood just being around her. 

A few minutes later the water turned off and Casper emerged from the restroom holding Kats bloodied cloths in a plastic bag.

" Feel better now?" Stretch asked Casper.

"Yep.

"Will she be done soon? We gotta get gone." 

She'll be out in a few minutes. She's just gotta make sure theres no more blood on her and change" 

Stretch paused for a moment and smirked. He craned his neck around the door peeking into the lady's room,

Casper's mouth drop to the ground and he scowled.

" Uncle Stretch You Should Know Better!! " 

"Oh come on I'm just messing around." 

"You should be ashamed of yourself! " 

" Well I'm not. Your parents taught you better." Stretch wrapped an arm around his nephew's neck and rubbed the kids head playfully.

"Well, you still shouldn't do that. Hahaha." Casper giggled and broke free of his uncles hold.

"Come on Bulb head, We gotta burn this and send the ashes down river."

With that the two floated to the burning trash can and chucked in the bag letting it burn.


	21. Get Wrecked Chapter 21- Up a creek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise on the new chapter.
> 
> As always comments make my day. I love hearing from you all

In the bathroom...

Kat had just finished cleaning up and changing.

The clothing she had that she mentioned was the dress that she would have worn at the party if she had time to change. It was a simple but nice red sundress. It had a lace pattern with a v neck and thin straps. The skirt of the dress stopped just at her mid thigh. 

Her shoes had to be burned as well. Now she was stuck wearing the strappy black heels she brought with the dress. The straps rubbed against your feet and there wasn't much padding in the shoe to protect your toes from the hard ground.

Kat looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced. She pulled at the hem of the dress feeling it was too short and she readjusted the straps of her heels trying desperately to make them more comfortable. 

She sighed frustrated when neither worked and decided to instead work on putting your hair up in the ponytail it's always in. As she did, her thoughts began to wonder around her current predicament.

All this just to get home.

She got a tattoo, push barrels of grease around a diner, sat passenger while some maniac ghost flew a car over the river, experienced the bloodfest that was a run over deer all over again, and nearly got killed by a wendigo....

Still might get killed by a wendigo. 

All this made her angry but what really burned her up was the fact that she had to get saved by Stretch.

Stretch! 

Her worst enemy. Like some damsle in destress.

Kat looked in the mirror angrily looking at her attire. She couldnt wear anything that had her smell on it so now she was stuck having to look like a Damsel in Distress as well.

This was Humiliating. 

More so than breaking Allen's foot on the Dance Floor.

But the biggest cherry on top. the one that made her ball her fist and her Knuckles turn white, the thing that pissed her off the most right now.

She couldn't be mad at Stretch.

It's sucked to accept it but ultimately he did save her life back there. They all did. 

She still wanted to scream from shear rage at that fact.

She glanced at her duffle bag in the corner of the room.

She marched over to it and rifled though it, looking for her stun gun.

She found it and sighed in relieve that it was charged. 

She'd rather have something than nothing. Even if She wasn't alone, she was still traveling through back roads at night. 

A Wedigo was far from the only threat out here and Kat was not going to be some helpless victim should anything else appear. 

She took out the holster and straped the stun gun on her leg, hidden under her dress. 

Putting on her bag she gave herself a once over in the mirror before heading to the door. 

Meanwhile outside....

" Come on Casper. We got to dump this out." Stretch said with a burnt trash can. 

" Why the river? Wouldn't The sewers confuse it more? Mess with its senses?" Casper asked.

" We're sending it down the river because we're trying to give that thing something else to follow." Stretch explained.

"A wendigo will follow the strongest scent of the one it's hunting. If we dump this down the sewer, that thing won't smell it and will continue to trail your feshy friend. If we dump it down river it'll stay in the area following the scent till sunrise." The tall ghost said as he dragged the can to the river bank.

" What will happen at sunrise?" Casper asked

" Did they completely skip beastiology in that classroom? Wendigos are nocturnal beasts kid. They can't hunt in daylight. And this time tomorrow we'll be home and too far away for it to find us." Stretch explains

Casper thought for a moment.

"So we just got to make sure it doesn't find her tonight and she'll be safe?"

"Pretty much. But we still got our work cut out for us. We have to dump this and get going. That little skin tag better be ready to go or I'm going to-"

"You going to what?" Came voice behind them.

Stretch and Casper looked behind them stund.

"Kat! you look great!" Exclaimed Casper.

Stretch's had to agree.

He'd expected a few things. But he was not expecting this.

His pupils grew wide as he looked her over. 

The hemming stopped right at the middle of her thighs giving him a very good view of her long legs. The little dress hugged her curves in ways that should be banned. Were he alive still, this girl would have made him hot under the collar. 

Casper playfully twirled around her and she turned around, facing away from Stretch. The tall ghosts eyes trailed down her back.

Really, Hot under the collar.

Kat turned her head and saw Stretch looking at her butt. She flushed angrily.

" Hey!! Keep Your Eyes Up Here Bed Sheet!" Kat scowled as she directed Stretch's eyes to her face. 

Stretch smirked at her with a raised eye brow.

" Who are you dressing up for? Date With A Wendigo?" The tall ghost joked.

"Ha ha ha." Kat sarcastically laughed as Stretch tossed the trash can into the river .

"No this is what I would have worn the party last night if I had time to change." Kat said while she turned back around to face Casper and ask how he was doing. 

While she wasn't looking, Stretch snuck up behind her with a mischievous grin.

" What a shame you couldn't wear it then."

Suddenly, he floated down to ground level, between her legs and up, flipping her skirt as he went. 

" Would have been a nice view from below POLKA DOTS." Stretch laughed.

Kat gasped turning red as a stop light, for a second was to shocked to move

Stretch started cracking up at the girl's face, finding it hilarious.

A second later Kat growled venomously at the laughing tall ghost. 

she raised her right hand and swung.

*SMACK!!!*

A few minutes later.....

Kat quickly walked down the road, still red in the face. Casper next to her not amused with his uncle. 

Stretch trailed behind. A red hand print glowing on his left cheek.

Tonight he was reminded that Kat had a very good arm. 

"It's was just a joke!"

" That was not a joke, that was you being a pervert!" Kat yelled not looking back. Casper put on some headphones.

The Lean Spectral rolled his eyes. He knew he was being a pervert, He's just didn't care.

Stretch stared after the girl who was still burning with embarrassment. 

A tight smirk made its way to his face

For some reason beyond what he can fathom he was getting a kick out of how red Kats face could get. 

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang.

He picked it up and answered.

" Spooks R Us." 

"Where are you Bro? Me and Fatso have been looking for almost an hour. Is Casper with you?"

Stretch felt the tension leave his shoulders. He knew his brother's would be okay but it helped to hear from them.

" Yea, he's with me. So is the fleshy. Right now we're next to the river about ten miles south of where we ditched the car. Where are you Blockheads?"

"South?" 

" Well no wonder we can't find you. We're ten miles north". 

Stretch facepalm and dragged his hand down his face 

"Are you two clowns kidding me?"

"Wish we were. Right now we're next to the lake." Stinky explained while Casper and Kat made their way over.

Stretch took a breath not wanting to get worked up. 

" Well make your way Searsmont since that's were we going anyway. Do you know where that Wendigo ran off too?"

A long pause followed. 

"uh, Boys.

" Hold on a sec we're getting a look." 

Casper and looked out the phone.

" Is that Uncles Stinky and Fatso?" He asked. 

" Yep." 

" Are they ok?" Kat asked.

Stretch was about to answer when he was cut off by Stinky's voice over the phone. 

"Okay we see it! It's chasing something down river. Looks like burned trashcan. " 

The three on the other line sighed in relief. The plan was working.

"Good. On your way to Searsmont. keep an eye on it and make sure it doesn't cross the river. Stay out of sight."

"Sure thing. See ya soon-ish."

"Bye"

Stretch closed his phone and looked at his nephew and the woman in front of him. 

" We got to get far away from the river before it catches the bait." 

" How much time do we have?" Kat asked.

" Not to long. We better take this road over here." Stretch said pointing to a road going right.

" But Searsmont's that way." Kat said pointing the opposite direction with a map on her phone.

"How desperate are ya to see big tall and ugly?" 

" Wouldn't getting to shelter be safer?" Kat asked.

"The farther away the better. I personally don't want to bump into that thing again. "

" Well I don't wanna be out all night. We go this way will be there in an hour and a half." 

"You go that way you'll be dead in fifteen minutes Moron."

"We go that way and the sun will be up before we even get there Twig." 

"What did you call me?!"

" a TWIG!"

"GRRRR!"

"GRRRR!"

Casper deadpaned as Kat and his uncle Started fighting again. If this kept up, they really would be out here all night. Instead of breaking up the fight, the little Ghost took a breath and floated up above the trees. 

It was nice up here. The wind and sea of green greeted him like old friends. Casper let his eyes wander down the two roads. One was a direct route to Searsmont that went along the river. The other circle around a nature preserve in a longer route and more hidden by trees. 

These were the roads Kat and his uncle were fighting over and in truth, neither of them looked like good options for avoiding a wendigo. Casper combed brain for what to do. 

As he thought of a solution, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. As he turned to look his eyes grew wide. Speak of the devil, the monster was right across the river still chasing the trash can. It's stopped as it neared the arguing duo and paused sniffing the air.

"Uh Oh." Casper dived down to his friend and uncle 

" Shut up skin bag!!!"

" Get an afterlife scarecrow!!!"

"GUYS STOP!!" Casper yelled as he dove for them with urgency. 

The two went immediately quiet and looked at casper.

"Stop fighting!! It's across the river now, we gotta go!!"

Their eyes were wide as they heard a roar behind them not far away. They decided to drop the argument and ran the direction towards the Nature Preserve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do Drop a comment if you enjoyed it:)


	22. Shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short but good news.  
> I'm working on something special for you all. If you like pranks, ghosts and spooky holidays, pull up your coffee tea or wine and keep an eye out.
> 
> You won't wanna miss it.
> 
> Enjoy my lovelys.

Meanwhile somewhere in the woods...

Dense and dark with silhouetted trees and bush, the woods got creepier as the night moved on. 

For an average person wondering the trails, this would be reminiscent of that one movie where this person gets killed by a guy in a mask with a chainsaw and a hook.

For the two Ghosts wandering around, it was a great opportunity to turn into a guy with a chainsaw and a hook.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!"

" Don't forget to bring some friends next time!" Called Fatso waving with a hook as he morphed back.

" Almost it too easy." Fatso laughed.

"They make it too easy" Stink said laughing as he watched the jogger run away screaming.

"We should get going Fatso. We still gotta get to Searsmont and meet up Stretch."

" Remind me again why we can't just rocket fly our way there. "

" We'll run the bigger risk of bumping into tall and ugly."

" It's still chasing them isn't it?" 

" It won't stop until the Sun is up, it's dead or it catches them."

Fatso stared at the ground worriedly.

"I'm worried about little Bulb head. That deer shook him up then he was face-to-face with that thing." 

Stinky frowned.

" I'm worried too, but he's a tough kid. He'll get through. Plus Stretch is with him. He'll be safe as a kitten."

" Speaking of kittens, Kats with them to isn't she?"

Stinky nodded while speaking.

"Yea, but I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Hot-tempered woman with a hot-tempered ghost?" The large spook asked with peaked interest.

Stinky gave a knowing smile.

" They are probably fighting as we speak."

Somewhere in a dark nature preserve.....

" You can't run any faster?!"

" You try running in these heels! I doubt you'd do any better! And I thought you said that trash can with work!!" 

" Only if we got away from the river you-!!"

"Uncle! Kat! Now Is Really Not The Time!" Casper yelled as they all kept fleeing from the large figure moving through the trees.

The ghosts were farther ahead than Kat and the beast was slowly gaining ground. 

Kat was afraid to look back but kept running the best she could. 

Casper looked back to check on her. 

When we he saw she was farther back he whipped around and attempted to scoop her up and fly with limited success.

Stretch's eyes followed his nephew as he flew back. He facepalmed at what he saw.

Casper struggled to stay afloat as he strained himself trying to lift the adult woman. 

Kat attempted to get down

"Casper, I can run." 

"I...Can...Do...It..." 

All the while the monster got closer and closer. It's tall horned form and yellow eyes starting to stand out in the dark trees.

Stretch let his hand drag down his face as he mutters.

" Bulb head, your to chivalrous for you own good."

The tall ghost growled not seeing any other choice as he shot towards the two and slung Kat over his shoulder and grabbed his idiot nephew.

Kat went stiff as she suddenly changed position from being carried bridal style to getting carried like a sack of potatoes. 

"What The-"

" Damn it Dish rag!  You are so stupid sometimes!" Stretch yelled as he dragged his nephew by the arm.

Casper looked up confused.

" I used to be able to do it! Why can't I do it?!"

" Well you see bulb head, Her butt got bigger." Stretch explained.

" HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!!!" Kat demanded.

Before he could retort, the wendigo busts through the trees and was now chasing them on a straight road.

" ROOOAAAAAR!!!!!" It chased them would even more ferocity than before. It was Dripping soaking wet from crossing the river. Eyes were blazing white now as it became more desprate to eat.

Kat watched the monster gain ground. It was now close enough for her to to count the ribs poking out of its fur. 

She reached for the stun gun on her leg.

Stretch saw the device in her hand and spoke.

" What Are You Doing Bone Bag? That little thing won't do to much!" 

" Well it'll do something assuming I can get a clear shot!"

Stretch glared ahead not seeing any other options than to keep flying.

" Aim for the ribs! It's the only place that THAT will do anything."

"Got it" Kat aimed the gun at the exposed flesh and pulled the trigger.

Once the darts made contact, the monster screamed in pain as several bolts of electricity surged through its being.  

Meanwhile the three paused to stare at the Beast getting electricuted.

The wendigo stood shocked still, smoke drifting up from its limbs. Then it fell forward half cooked. 

Stretches eyebrows rose to his forehead. Somewhat impressed.

Kat had wide eyes. She didn't expect it to work so well. 

"Where can I get one of those?" Stretch asked as he set the woman down.

"I don't know. Dad got it for me." Kat said still shocked at the result of the stun gun had against the monster.

"Tell him to get me one!" The tall ghost joked.

Kat looked at him.

"You, with a stun gun? Now that's scary." 

"Pfft!"

"We should keep moving." Casper suggested.

"Yea... Step lively bone bag! So slow" Stretch said floating forward.

" Asshole" She said in response.

"Language! Innocent ears are listening." Stretch said mockingly at Kat.

"Oh Shut Up!" She said as she walked forward.

"Hehehehe!"

Casper rolled his eyes and smirked at the two as he too floated foward. 

His uncle and best friend still flirt arguing right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This writer runs off of comedy, coffee, and kind words.
> 
> Click the leave comment button to donate kind words<3


	23. Get Wrecked chapter 23: Ashes to Ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little fluff ahead :3

A couple hours past for the three moving through the preserve. 

Stretch was texting to check on his brothers while Kat and Casper quietly mocked the trio while his back was turned.

When Stretch turned to see what they were doing, they would act all casual and innocent. Once he looked away, they would mock HIM. 

This went on for a few minutes then Casper yawned. 

It was almost 1am and little ghost was feeling sleepy.

" Want to rest for a bit?" Kat asked noticing bags starting to develop under his eyes.

" I'll be fine." Casper insisted as he floated forward sinking lower to the ground.

Stretch, over hearing this paused and let the tired little ghost catch up. 

Once Casper was close, Stretch picked him up and positioned the little ghost to lay his chin on his shoulder. 

"Quit being so stubborn Bulb head. Just rest a bit." 

Casper scowled stubbornly as he tried to wiggle out of his uncles hold. The tall ghost smirked and effortlessly kept his hold on the small spook. All while not even looking up from his phone screen.

Casper scowl hardens and he wiggled even harder. His efforts were fruitless.

Casper eventually gave up and settled down. He rested his chin over his uncles shoulder. He looked down to Kat.

Kat looked up at the little ghost being carried and bit her lips together to stop her self from laughing at her friends predicament. Her body shook with silent laughter.

Caspers cheeks burned and he layed his forehead on his uncles shoulder trying to hide his embarrassment. 

He didn't wanna sleep. He yawned. Casper stubbornly tried to stay awake but exhaustion weighed down his eyelids. He peeked back down at Kat.  She gave him a kind reassuring smile.

He smiled back. Deciding a little nap on his uncles shoulder couldnt hurt. He relaxed letting his eyes close. Casper was asleep in seconds.

Kat stared envious of Casper. Three miles in heels was starting to take its toll. She was so tired.

Her stomach growled quietly. She didnt eat much because the guys scare with the raw meat put off her appetite. But now, she would happily take the cheese burger she gave Fatso.

She sighed and continued walking. Couldn't be helped right now.

Kat glanced up at the tall lanky ghost with a pang of jealousy for his ability to fly.

Stretch put his phone away and looked down at Casper. Little ghostly Zs floating up from his nephew's nose. 

Kat paused. Stretch didn't notice her staring because his attention was on sleeping Casper.

Instead of the spiteful ghost she always saw, the ghost holding her best friend looked much kinder, relaxed. 

The menacing toothy grin that usually adorned his face when he was happy about something twisted or got the better of her wasn't there. Instead his mouth shaped a calm slightly turned up line.  
It was like a smirk but was free of the bitting sarcasm. 

His sharp purple eyes softened down. They would have been described as gentle if it wasn't for the mischief that played behind the irises.

She got a glimpse of this at the bar the other night when they were with the guys.

She was right.

He did have a cute smile. 

Stretch blinked snapping back to reality. He felt eyes on him. 

His attention turned to Kat who quickly turned to look at the dark woods off the side of the road.

He stared at her suspiciously. Noticing the slight pink tinge on her cheeks. 

He smirked evily.

"See something you like kitten?" 

Kat eyes went wide as she looked around for a convianant distraction... and found one.

"You mean like that road stop bar behind you that looks like a good place to rest? Then yes." 

The small building was made out of old stained wood. A red double door sat between two big windows in front . A row of motorcycles lined the front of the bars parking lot. A few bulkier guys with spiked leather vests hung out in front, smoking, drinking, and laughing. Loud noise of laughter and breaking glass could be heard from where Kat and Stretch stood.

Kat walked past Stretch, making bee line right for the entrance.

As she got closer the noise grew louder and rougher. When she was few yards away, a guy smashed through one of the front windows. Kat stilled as the guy in a leather vest landed on a bike, knocking it over. This started a chain reaction that knocked over the rest of the bikes in the lot.

She felt a cold grip  her arm and pull her to the side of the building.

"What are you-?"

"This is the stupidest idea you've had all night." Stretch said as he became visible.

" So it's a little rough and tumble."

" Your not going in there!"

"This is the first civilization we've seen since the Dinner."

"I'd hardly call this civilization. These guys look more like a bunch of animals." Stretch said as he nodded back to the parking lot.

A pack of large hairy guys in leather vests and denim came charging out of the front door. The all plowed over too the guy that knocked over the bikes and seized him by the vest.

" Ok Stretch, First that is a very rude stereotype. Their just people."

"And second?" Stretch asked uninterested.

" And second I need to rest and eat something. This place looks safer than that monster we left back there. Heck I don't even know where "there" is or how far we have to go before we get to Searsmont."

Stretch pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I just need fifteen minutes. You can stay here with Casper." Kat said reassuringly.

"No." Stretch answerd.

"To bad I'm not asking permission." Kat said crossing her arms with a scowl.

"That's not what I ment!" Stretch corrected. 

He sighed

" I mean if your going in, your not going in alone."

" Your coming with me?"

" Have too. You wouldnt last five minute in there without starting a fight."

"Aw, don't you trust me?" Kat said with a cheep fake grin.

"Judging from that face, not even you can trust you." Stretch said smirking.

"Pffft! Yeahaha." Kat chuckled through her teeth. He was right. 

She would go in, sit down, someone might say or do something stupid that would set her off and she would have to punch that person.  

Stretch shook his head still smirking.

"Hold him for a sec." He said handing Casper over.

"What are you going to do?" As she rearranged the sleeping ghost in her arms.

"Looking for a meat suit. Might as well get myself a drink while we're here" Stretch answers.

More noise erupted from the bar. Kats eyes widens at the noise. 

"Or, you could scare them away and I'll cover his ears so it won't wake him up and from there you could just take your pick from the bar."

" Getting cold feet are we?" Stretch said with a wide, smug grin.

Kats eyes flashed.

"No!" 

Stretch raised one eyebrow waiting for an excuse. 

Kat looked down at Casper.

" Casper just got to sleep a few minutes ago. Possessing one of them won't quiet them down. They won't be loud if they are all gone." Kat said smiling hopefully.

Stretch thought for a moment. It made sense but at the same time, she's obviously unsettled with the biker gangs in there. Then Stretch grins like a clown.

"I like my plan better." 

Kats jaw dropped.

"Oh, you Asshole. He's sleeping!"

Stretch just laughed at her. He had way to much fun making her unconfortable to pass this up.

"He'll be fine. Plus, you wanted to stop here in the first place. I mean after all,"

Stretch floats closer looking her dead in the eye.

"Their just people."

"You...YOU-!!"

"What? Are you a Scaredy Kat?" Stretch poked.

"Fuck you!!!" Kat said red with fury. 

Stretch laughed and fazed through the wall while Kat glared at him giving him the finger.

......................................................................

Meanwhile....

"Is that-?" 

"I think so.."

"How-?" 

"This has to be from them. It's the only explination I can except"

Stinky and Fatso crossed the river and just came across the roasted wendigo laying face down in the road. Fatso partly hide behind Stink as the two get closer.

"Is it dead?" Fatso asked fearfully.

"Hand me that stick." 

Fatso hands Stinky a long stick that was laying close by. Stinky leans away holding the stick at the farthest end he could without drop it. The monsters skull like head and inch from the other end.

He reaches out his arm ready to run and pokes the monster head.

They both run to the trees to watch. They waited for any sign of movement. And semblance of life in the beast.

Nothing happend.

"Its Dead!" 

Fatso mouth drops.

"How did they manage that?!"

" Whatever they did it works."

"Guess this means they are still ok?" The large ghost asked hopeful.

" I mean  unless something's happened to them within the last thirty minutes or so, yeah they should be fine."

They both float to the carcass to examine it. 

Smoke still floating up from it. Its skull was the only thing that look the same from last time they saw it. The eyesockets however remained dark.

The rest of the body from the neck down seemed to have shriveled up to look like beef jerky sticking to thin,  charcoal black, bones. Bits of it fell away as if it was going to turn to dust if they so much as touch it.

Fatso sniffed the air.

"It smells like bacon.

Stinky smells the air and confirms but just feels more disturbed by this.

" How can it smell like bacon? What the Hell did they do this thing?"

" It smells like bacon!" Fatso said while mouth began to water. He looks at the monster with a gleam in his eye.

"Fatso what are you doing?" Stinky looks at his brother suspicously. 

"Becon!" Fatso floats closer lead by his stomach.

"No! Fatso! You Numbskull! Don't Eat It!! That's disgusting!!!! And not good way!!!!" Stinky grabbed Fatso and drags him in the other direction.

For the next ten minutes Stinky drags Fatso away from making a horrible mistake. 

All the while what's left of the Wendigo decays to dust.

Never to be seen again.  
..................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment I like seeing good things my inbox. 
> 
> Hearing from you all makes me happy. It helps me keep going. ❤


	24. Get Wrecked chapter 24 : the Bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a little while till I'm up dating again. Very soon I'll be hitting a time in which I won't have access to a computer or phone for a few months. At least not long enough to write. I'll try to get another chapter in before then.

Back at the bar...

The jukebox radio was stuck playing "Welcome to the jungle" by guns and roses on repeat. 

Everyone unanimously liked it first few times but now, it was the sixth round of this and the bars patrons were quickly getting sick of it.

"Rodney! Shut that thing up will ya?" A man leaning back in a chair holding a beer drunkingly yelled to the bar tender.

"I'm to busy back here Jack! Take care of it yourself!" A larger man shouted back while endlessly serving beers at the bar.

The Tall Man sighed and disgruntledly stood up and slumped over to the machine with a beer in his hand.

He fiddled with knobs hoping to change the song. They turned and turned and turned but the song continued.

He grew frustrated and tried to shut it off, pushing down hard on the power button. 

Much to his bewilderment, the song continued the sound of the solo guitar blasting through the speakers. 

Finding no other option he got down to the floor to where the electrical outlet to unplug the machine.

As he pulled at the plug, following it a pale blue form floated out of the outlet. The form flew to the guys face.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" It said.

The guys eyes grew wide as he got ready to scream. 

Before he could make a sound it flew into his mouth. He chocked and fell over. 

Stretch was never to gental when it came to possession. This was no different. Though he had to hand it to the poor guy, he put up a fight. 

A little bit of twitching around later, Stretch got up. 

He brushed himself off and caught his reflection in the glass. The guy had a similar built to Stretch as in he was tall and skinny. He was dressed in a white shirt grey suit vest and black slacks.  
The guy had a mess of short greasy black hair that the ghost was at a complete loss on what to do with. 

Not bad he desided, at least now he would blend in. 

Stretch plugs the jukebox back in the song continuing and turns to leave.

" Now, time to check on the Ally Kat and my sleeping pillowcase nephew."

Outside.....

Kat sat on a crate with Casper leaning on her side.

She was on her phone sending her dad a text so he knew she was ok.

The little ghost stirs and opens his eyes. 

"How did you sleep?" Kat asked looking away from her phone. 

Casper smirked.

" like the-"

"Don't you dare say "like the dead"." Kat said cutting the little ghost off with a warning.

Casper bit his lips down behind his smile.

"You got me." He laughed.

"I know you too well." She smiled down at him as he floated up.

" Where's uncle Stretch?" 

"Right here Bulb head." 

The two turned around and saw the tall lanky man with the ghosts unmistakable violet eyes peering at them.

"You took a while." Kat said with a raised eyebrow.

" Well, wanted to give shortsheet some time to rest." Stretch wrapped an arm around Caspers neck and rubbed his knuckles against the boys  scalp.

" Heeey!" Casper whines 

"Hey yourself. Hope you slept well because your gonna need that energy." 

" Stealth mode? " Casper asked

" Yep."

"Ok." Casper said as he went invisible.

Stretch turned back to Kat.

"Coming?" 

"What's it like in there?" She asked with a nod 

"Rowdy. An wrestle match here, a pasted out dude laying in vomit there."

" Classy." Kat said with clip sarcasm.

" Kitten, We caused more chaos then anything we'll find in there, at least the food looks good."

"Always a perk and don't call me kitten."

" Oh, because you're not a kid anymore. right.. kitty Kat?" 

Kat scowled and responded.

" Bent Toothpick."

Stretch gasped.

" Oh ho, How dare you." He glared humorously.

She shook her head unamused.  
.........

The three entered the Bar. 

The space was dimly lit with wood walls and a cement floor. The bar took up one end while the other was occupied by stands, chairs and some pool tables. A jukebox stood in the very back next to a small television airing a football game. 

The pace was packed with people. Some were in the middle of an heated arm wrestling match, others rallied around the television yelling,  some poor sap was passed out on the floor. A few of them that were in a brawl opposite to where Kat and Stretch stood.

The three minutes Stretch was outside, a bar fight broke out on the other side of the room. Everyone else in the building were chanting and cheering them on.

Kat pressed to the wall and watched as a few other guys dove into the fray.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Stretch was chanting at the front.

Kat rolled her eyes at his shanangans and claimed a seat at the bar. A man behind the bar that looked to be in his mid thirties walked up 

"What can I get you sweetheart?"

" Food." Kat answerd.

The man behind the counter raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Tacos?" He recommended.

"Sounds good. Can I get a Coke too?"

"Coming right up. "

Stretch came over shortly after the Bar tender poured her a coke

" Not enjoying the in house entertainment?"

"No. I think I've seen enough blood for one night." 

"Fair. So, between the car and the monster how are you doing?" He asked as he leaned back staring at the fight. 

"I'm doing ok. Why do you ask?"

" So I can do this with out guilt."

"Do wh-"

Before Kat could finish, Stretch tossed some Mentos in the coke she was about to drink. Bubbles flowed over the glass engulfing her face and hands in fizz.

" Aw, What the hell?!"

" Hehehe."

"I hate you." Kat scowled as she wiped off the coke.

"For that toothpick comment, I hate you too bonebag." He smirked.

Their squabbling was interrupted when a bottle flew right over their heads and crashed behind the counter.

They looked back to the fight which is just grown in size. It was now ten individuals big and getting more than a little out of hand.

I light child voice spoke between them.

" That was a little too close."

Stretch looked at the invisible shape floating close to his head.

"Casper. Stay up in the rafters. I don't want you getting hit."

"Ok, Uncle Stretch."

The bar tender came around again with a plate of tasty looking Tacos.

There were three of them with a little bit of lime on the side. The crisp shells were stuffed with meat, beans and cheese, juicy fresh tomatoe slices and lettuce sat at the top of each. Kat's mouth watered as the aroma of spices, onions and pork hit her nose. 

" Don't Mind If I Do."

Stretch helped himself to a taco before Kat could even touch the plate.

"No! You already ruined my Coke now you take one of my tacos?" Kat whined as she scooted the plate away from him and tried to reclaim the tasty delicacy.

" I'm claiming this Taco, deal with it." He said as held it out of her reach.

" Your horrible."

"Thank you"

They fell silent glaring each other down but hunger won and they dropped it.

Both silently bit into the tacos.  
They were delicious in the way that could only be achieved by tacos. The meat, beans, onions and tomato mixed with the cheese and hot sauce was something that would make the pickiest of critics melt.

" You were right the food is really good." Kat commented savoring the crunchy piece of heaven.

" Eh, I like mine with a bit more heat." The possessed man said looking for something to heat up the taste.

Soon the Bartender swung by. 

"How are the tacos." 

"Got any hotter sauce?" Stretch asks.

" How hot we talking here?" The bartender asked with a dangerous twinkle in his eye.

While Stretch made questionable choices with this guys body and well being, Kat felt the hairs on her neck raise up. She looked around the bar and noticed several pairs of eyes on her. She once again grew  uncomfortable in the dress. It was attracting some unwanted attention.

Maybe this was a bad idea 

Kat then noticed a small trickle of dusk float down from the rafters.  She looked up and could faintly make out the small transparent shape of Casper floating around above her.

Two little ghost hands became visible and he began to sign.

"I wouldn't worry about them. Uncle Stretch and I won't let anything happen to you."

Kat smiled with comfort.

"I know. Their stairs are creeping me out."

Casper lifted an eyebrow.

"My Uncles throw everything they dare at you and you don't even flinch yet you get creeped out by these chumps? Come on Kat, you could take any of these guys out easy."

Kat thaught for a moment .

" You know you're right." She signed calmly.

"Don't worry about the stairs. I'm keeping an eye them."

Kat smirked at this confort

"How are you doing up there?" She discreetly signed.

Casper hands became visible. 

"Fine but I keep faceplanting spiderwebs. Are you doing ok down there?"

"Your uncle ruined my coke. took one of my Tacos, and is about to destroy this guys intestines with whatever this bartender is about mix up." 

Casper looked down as the bartender took out several jars from under the counter and started mixing the stuff together into a semi toxic concoction of spices.  

"And here I tried to get him with the spicy oil in the fries." Casper signs with a look of absolute shock.

The bartender poured some seemingly random liquids into a bowl, he started mixing and adding more ingredients and spices. Even though it wasnt on heat, the mixture was now bubbling menacingly. 

"If we don't do Something Stretch is  gonna start blowing fire."

Casper thought for a moment. Then a spider caught the corner of his eye. He smirked.

"Maybe we'll just put him off his appitie. " Casper signed.

He picked up the spider and held it carefully in his hand.

Kat saw the spider.

"I don't think your uncle is scared of spiders."

"He isn't, but if one touches his food, he looses all desire to eat."

Kat nodded approvingly. 

She watched as the little ghost moved the spider directly over his uncles hand.

The bartender stopped stiring the mix.

"Here we go. Nice knowing ya Jack." He said as he began pouring a small amount of the danger juice into a serving cup.

Casper aimed his fingers and realeased the spider. 

Kat watched as the spider free fell from the space rafters.  

As it travled down her eyes grew wide with fear.

Caspers aim was off. The spider wasn't going to land on his uncle's taco, it was about to going to land on the bartender's face.

The bartender that was in the middle of serving liquid Hell when the arachnid landed on his face with a audible splat. 

The spider clung spread on the mans face. It was quiet between them for a solid minute. Then the bartenders eyes and mouth opens.

He screams in a high-pitched voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"  He waved his arms around in a failed attempt to get the spider off of him.

In the process the spoon that he was holding with the hot sauce was flung around and the highly acidic substance went everywhere. 

Caspers watched in horror as fair amount of it hit his uncle.

Stretch winced as the sauce hit the face of the guy he was possessing.

He yelled in agony as the burning sauce hit his eyes. 

Kat moved to grab a nearby glass of water. 

She splashed his face with the water. While it got the sauce out of his eyes in seemed to make the pain worse as he just screamed louder.

The loud noise pulled everyone attention. All eyes were on the bar.

At some point the ghosts hold on the man's body began to slip, the pain distracting him from staying in control.

Pale blue shapes started bubbling out of the man screaming.

At this point the whole bar was watching in anticipation to watch the scene play out. The game and wrestling match forgotten.

Stretch flailed around recklessly. His body's Arms and legs losing all coordination. More of the ghost began to show.

Before long,the man's body dropped like sack of rocks and Stretch's whole form came out.

He growled rubbing the last bit of pain out of his eyes.

"THAT HURT YOU BONE HEAD!" The Ghost yelled eyes blazing red at Kat.

Kat could only stand there shocked. Same with everyone else in the bar. 

"Uh..."

"WHAT? Cat Got Your Tongue?"

Kat sucked her lips in choosing to say nothing and moved her eyes to the people staring. 

Stretch frowned confused then looked around the room.

It was now that he realized that he dropped possession and right now everybody was staring at him as a ghost.

Everyone in the bar was looking at him with fear.

He smirked. This was perfect

this Mark turn into a menacing grin as he rubbed his palms together. One word to send them all running .

"BOO."

Everyone in the space except Kat screamed.

Apparently fear was a good tool to sober someone up because almost every single person in the bar dove for any exit available. They stampeaded through, running over anything and everthing in their path.  
Some burst out of the front door while few dived out of the window. Some ran out of the back door while one dude crawled into a vent to get out. 

Some jumped on their bikes and in cars driving off. Others too scared to think, jumped on car hoods and trucks, desperate to get away. One of the drivers back into the bar and busted a hole in the wall. Most of the people on foot just continued to run for the woods. 

One obviously drunk guy was running away wearing only one shoe while another was trying to wear his shirt for pants and his pants for a shirt. 

The guy that Stretch was possessing was staggering away dumping a bottles of water in his eyes, blinking away the pain.

The lanky ghost laughed in the chaos.

"HEHEHEHE!  Not bad for no prep work."

"Your terrible." Kat glared at him as she sat down to finish her food.

"Oh, What a charmer." Stretch said with a lecherous look. 

Kat rolled her eyes and finished that last taco.

At this point Casper floated down no longer seeing a reason to stay hidden.

He looked around. The bar was now an even bigger mess than what was expected. 

Broken glass litters every inch of the ground, tables and chairs were topped over in the rush, someone ran over the tv and it was now broken facing the ground. One of the lights hung low now touching the ground. 

" Why is it wherever we go we always leave a mess." Casper said.

"It's the byproduct of a scare kid. The bigger the mess is the bigger the scare was. Take that party last night for example."

Kat nodded in confirmation.

"Half Acer nightclub just posted on their page that they may have to close indefinitely because of last nights shenanigans.Which is almost sad, but well, that's what happens when someone drinks the bar dry, the bathrooms become a toxic waste zone, and someone makes it rain blood indoors." 

"See?" Stretch said pointing with his hand at her explination.

Casper deadpanned at the two. 

Suddenly red flashing lights came from outside the bar. 

The three glanced through the hole in the wall and patrol car rolling by and stop.

"And I think that's my que to leave." Kat said as she stood up. 

Stretch looked down at Casper.

" Come on ,we're going to mess with him."

"Aaaww."

"Stop whining." Stretch said as he dragged the little ghost along behind him.

Kat wisely crept out the back to safety.


	25. Hiatus

Dear readers,

I will be going on an extended hiatus.

Will be back in 2020. 

No worries. I'm have no intentions of giving this up. 

To committed.

Love you all,

Gingko96.


End file.
